El amor y la locura
by Mecherazo
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que el amor es una locura pero, ¿el amor puede ser para los locos? Descúbrelo en este fic. JinxXShaco.
1. Chapter 1

**Mechero: Hola gente, sean muy bienvenidos. Este es nuestro primer fic de League of Legends y, esperemos, que no sea el último.  
Machetazo: Este pringado de seguro que os iba a decir que esperaba que os gustase pero yo os digo, no, os confirmo que os va a encantar.  
Mech: Ya está otra vez. El humilde ataca de nuevo, ¿no?  
Mach: Por favor, yo soy tan humilde que los franciscanos me regalaron una estatua hecha de diamante y los ojos de redstone.  
Mech: Sin comentarios, y damos paso al capítulo.**

Nos encontramos en la grieta del invocador en el que dos equipos luchaban por obtener la victoria, el equipo azul, formado por Leona como support, Shaco de jungla, Teemo top, Vayne ad carry y Ahri mid, y el equipo morado que estaba formado por Vel´Koz mid, Nasus top, Jinx ad carry, Vi jungla y Morgana support.

Era el minuto 20:00 y la partida iba muy igualada. Nasus había logrado matar, con ayuda de su jungla, un par de veces a Teemo y llevaba alrededor de unas 250 cargas de su golpe absorbente (q) y el adc de su equipo estaba en racha de asesinatos y no había muerto gracias a su support, que la protegía de cualquier amenaza posible. Mientras tanto, en el equipo rival, el que iba feedeado era su jungla que había realizado counter jungla y había logrado matar al jungla enemigo, logrando la primera sangre. También había hecho muchos ganks exitosos al mid y al bot, aunque solo había logrado matar a Morgana porque la muy guarra siempre le ponía el escudo a su adc y se lograba escapar ya que no le afectaba ni la ralentización de su cuchillo y ni el miedo de sus cajas.

Shaco quería seguir destrozando al equipo rival así que lo que hizo fue irse al red del equipo rival, esconderse en la hierba, poner unas cuantas cajas justo en la entrada del blue y poner un guardián para ver quién se aproximaba. Cuando alguien apareciera por ahí, se haría invisible, esperaría a que se topará con algunas de las casas y entonces le metería de puñaladas por la espalda.

El tiempo pasaba y no aparecía hasta que vio, gracias al guardián que había puesto previamente, como Jinx se acercaba hacia el red, seguramente para hacérselo aunque ya era tarde porque Shaco ya se lo había hecho. Jinx estaba cerca de la mata de hierba así que Shaco se hizo invisible por si acaso ponía el guardián gratis para que así no le pudiera detectar pero no había hecho falta porque no lo había puesto. Aún así, valió la pena porque justo cuando Jinx pasó a su lado, se topó con una caja y se asustó.

En ese momento, Shaco agarró a Jinx, le metió un golpe por la espalda, dejándola a un toque de vida, la agarró de la cintura para que no se pudiera escapar y le puso una de sus cuchillos en el cuello para terminar con ella.

-Ahora, te haré desaparecer- dijo Shaco antes de eliminarla pero algo le detuvo.

Oyó un sonido que nunca antes había oído jamás y que provenía, exactamente, de la boca de su presa. Era un sonido extraño y desconcertante para Shaco. No eran ni jadeos, ni gritos, ni suplicas, ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, ella se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó Shaco consternado- ¡Para ya!

-Lo siento... Jajajaj... Es que... me ha hecho mucha gracia jajaja- dijo Jinx muerta de risa- No puedo... parar de... jajaja... reír.

Shaco no sabía porqué pero al oír la risa psicótica de Jinx, notó como algo en su interior. Una sensación cálida incomprendida para él. No sabía de que se trataba pero, en realidad, era muy simple. Se trataba de felicidad. Estaba feliz porque alguien, por fin, se reía con uno de sus chistes o juegos de palabras e, inconscientemente, la soltó y le preguntó:

-¿En serio te ha gustado lo que he dicho?

-Sí, ha sido muy creativo. Eres muy gracioso.

Ante las palabras tan sinceras de Jinx, Shaco sonrió a su manera, o sea, de forma extraña. Casi nunca había sonreído en su vida, ¿para que si nunca había tenido un motivo para hacerlo? Eso era lo que él pensaba, y no estaba equivocado porque en su vida había sufrido mucho y había tenido mucho problemas que le habían convertido en lo que era actualmente. Un maniático, un psicópata, un asesino, un loco. Pero ahora mismo solo disfrutaba de saber que había hecho que alguien se riera.

Estaba Shaco tan centrado en la felicidad que sentía que no se fijo, hasta que no lo tuvo pegado a la cara, en que Jinx había sacado a Carapescado y que le estaba apuntando. De repente, una bomba salió del arma de Jinx que chocó contra Shaco, le empujo y le tiró al suelo. Shaco se despejo entonces pero ya era demasiado tarde porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Jinx ya había cambiado a Carapescado por su Pum-Pum y le había metido 5 balazos, los suficientes para matarle y darle 500 de oro a Jinx.

A los 30 segundos, Shaco resucitó en la base de su equipo y, con expresión enfadada, pensó:

-"¡CÓMO COJA A ESA PUTA LE ARRANCÓ LA CABEZA!"- y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad con sus grebas de berserker encantadas con el hechizo a salvo en busca de Jinx.

Ya a Shaco no le importaba si ganaba o perdía, lo único que quería vengarse de quién le había hecho creer una mentira. Esa "perra", por decirlo de un modo suave, se había burlado de él. Le había tomado por un primo. Todo lo que le había dicho no era falso. TODO. La risa, la forma tan sincera en el que le había hablado. Sólo quería salvar el pellejo y para ello le engañó.

Shaco buscaba su venganza por toda la grieta del invocador, así que puso cajas y guardianes por todo el mapa para poder rastrear donde estaban los campeones enemigos pero no encontró a Jinx, localizó a todo los demás campeones enemigos salvo a ella. Parecía de chiste. Aún así, aprovechó para matar un par de veces al jungla rival y a su mid.

Al final, volvió a base para recargar el maná y comprar el último objeto que le faltaba a su build que se trataba del puñal de Statikk y un elixir de fuerza para hacer mucho más daño cuando, de repente, miro el minimapa y se dio cuenta de que se había montado una teamfight cerca del Barón Nashor.

Seguramente todo el equipo rival intento hacérselo, pero sus aliados se fijaron en que sus enemigos no estaban en nunguno de los carriles y dedujeron, con acierto, de que estaban en Baron. Asi, aprovecharon el que los enemigos estaban distraídos para atacarles.

Shaco se fue corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo para apoyar a sus compañeros porque, a pesar de su ataque estratégico, estaban en desventaja numérica ya que eran 4 contra 5.

Al principio, les salio bien la jugada porque se cargaron a Nasus, porque se había tankeado todos los ataques de Barón y se había quedado a media vida, y a Vel`Koz. A partir de entonces, empezaron a sufrir bajas. Teemo fue eliminado por Vi, que tuvo que tirarse su ulti para matarle porque el puto tejón intentó escapar. Leona fue matada a manos de Morgana con ayuda de su adc y Jinx se hizo una doble al matar a Ahri y a Vayne, aunque, al menos, se llevo a Vi con ella.

Las dos supervivientes del equipo enemigo se echaron recall porque ambas, sobre todo Jinx, estaban a poca vida. Por desgracia para ellas, Shaco se encontraba al lado de Baron cuando se estaban backeando. ¡Por fin su venganza sería cumplida!

El payaso se hizo invisible, se aproximó al adc enemigo, se situó detrás de ella y justo cuando le iba a apuñalar por la espalda, se le ocurrió una idea genial: observar la cara de sufrimiento de Jinx cuando acabará con ella. Para ello, se puso delante de ella y le clavó el cuchillo, revelándose ante sus enemigos.

Jinx sufrió un gran dolor al notar como el cuchillo de Shaco penetraba en su estómago pero no fue solo por la cuchillada, sino por la pasiva de la Statikk que le hizo sentir como una violenta corriente de mil voltios recorría todo su ser y causándole un gran daño que liberó a través de un glorioso grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

Shaco disfrutó del grito de dolor de Jinx pero, sobre todo, de la expresión en su cara. Los ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las órbitas; sus rasgos faciales se distorsionaron, tornándose en horribles muecas de agonía que se agudizaban a cada segundo que pasaba el rayo de la Statikk por todo el cuerpo de la adc.

La peliazul se cayó al suelo nada más que el bufón le quitó la daga que le había clavado en la tripa y una voz anunció la muerte de Jinx a manos de Shaco.

Este asesinato del payaso sorprendió a Morgana que no pudo backear porque el rayo de la Statikk le había alcanzado, haciéndole perder un tercio de la vida, dejándola a muy poca vida. Rápidamente, la support le tiró su hechizo oscuro (q) para sujetarle al suelo e intentar escapar, no obstante, Shaco se fijó en la velocidad a la que iba el hechizo y, justo cuando le iba a golpear, utilizo su ulti y desapareció el tiempo suficiente como para evitar el ataque de Morgana. Al cabo de 0,5 segundos, reapareció Shaco con su clon y se pusieron a perseguir a Morgana, la cual intentó escapar desesperadamente.

La persecución no duró mucho porque Shaco la alcanzó cuando se le quitó el tiempo de recarga de su engañar (q) y se le teletransportó justo detrás de ella y le dio una cuchillada que la mató inmediatamente. Entonces, una voz anunció el doble asesinato que había logrado el payaso y que todo el equipo enemigo había sido aniquilado.

El único miembro vivo del equipo azul aprovechó esto para pushear la línea del medio y así llegar hasta el inhibidor que quedaba antes del nexo, lo destruyo y avanzó hasta las dos torretas que protegían el nexo. Logró tirarlas ambas pero cuando se iba a poner con la tarea de destruir el nexo, reapareció Nasus y fue a por Shaco todo lo rápido que pudo, pero fue inútil porque se hizo invisible y, para sorpresa del perro, Shaco estaba atacando su nexo desde la zona más cercana a la base enemig.

Nasus fue de nuevo a por él, sin embargo, Shaco fue esta vez más previsor y puso una caja que asustó al perro, dándole así el tiempo suficiente para que destruyera el nexo enemigo y salio un cartel que señaló la victoria para el equipo azul y la derrota del equipo morado.

Tras salir de la grieta del invocador, todos los campeones que participaron en la batalla acabaron en la sala de descanso en la que se felicitaron por la buena partida que habían jugado, tanto el equipo ganador como el perdedor, sin embargo, había uno que no había hecho nada de nada desde que había entrado allí. Se trataba de nuestro amigo Shaco que estaba esperando a que Jinx se quedará sola para tener unas palabras con ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que todos se fueron yendo progresivamente en el teletransportador hasta que, al final, solo quedo Jinx y Shaco. La adc se iba a ir por donde se habían ido sus excompañeros y sus antiguos enemigos pero antes de que pudiera entrar en él, Shaco se interpusó, la agarró de la muñeca y la empujo contra la pared más cercana.

-Eh, ¿que haces?¡Suéltame!- dijo Jinx muy molesta con Shaco por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esa jugarreta que me has hecho antes ha sido muy sucia. ¿Por que lo has hecho?

Jinx le puso el brazo que tenía libre en la garganta y, haciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo, logró empotrar al payaso contra la pared y le hizo una leve estrangulación mientras le decía:

-¿Que porqué lo hice? La respuesta es muy fácil: porque eras mi enemigo.

Shaco notaba como perdía el aire poco a poco así que, inconscientemente, soltó la muñeca de Jinx por la falta de oxígeno y ella, que simplemente quería librarse del agarre del bufón le quitó el brazo de la garganta y él se cayó al suelo, un poco mareado por la falta de aire.

Jinx, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió a la puerta del teletransportador para marcharse a Piltover pero, justo antes de abrir la puerta, se giró, miró al payaso y le dijo sinceramente:

-Pero, la verdad es que me hizo mucho gracia. Eso no fue mentira.

Shaco no se creyó las palabras que decía la ad carry e iba a decirle un par de cosas pero cuando fue a mirarle a la cara para decírselo, observó algo que le hizo estremecerse: su mirada. La mirada de Jinx denotaba, por extraño que parezca, seriedad. Lo que estaba diciendo no era mentira, lo decía totalmente en serio.

Sin saber porqué, Shaco se alegró mucho. Le causó confusión pero no fue tan grande como la vez anterior, ahora entendía porque sentía lo que sentía. Estaba contento porque sabía que había logrado que alguien se riera con una broma suya, que entendiera lo que decía. No era simplemente por la risa de Jinx por lo que se había sentido tan bien, sino por sentía que alguien le entendía y le comprendía.

Mientras pensaba en esto, observó como la peliazul se iba al grito de ¡adiós! y lo primero en lo que pensó fue lo siguiente:

-"Espero volver a verla".

Y, para sorpresa suya, eso no fue mucho tiempo después.

**Mech: Aquí dejamos el capítulo con esta extraña pareja que se me ocurrió y que, a mi parecer, pegan mucho.  
Mach: Son tal para cual, un loco para una loca.  
Mech: No están locos, solo es que son... diferentes.  
Mach: Claro... "diferentes". En fin, despide esto y vámonos.  
Mech: Vale. Espero que os haya gustado y dejadnos vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo con un review, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, que deberíamos cambiar, etc. Hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y me gustaría pediros un pequeño favor, os pediría que no me atosigarais conque actualizará pronto porque tengo, actualmente, 4 fics en activo y ya me cuesta actualizarlos todo, así que os pido que tengáis paciencia. Muchas gracias.  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mechero: Hola, estamos de vuelta mucho antes de lo previsto porque, en realidad, tenía pensado actualizar alguno de mis otros fics pendientes. El motivo es que he leído el aviso de Alcrews S.A de que uno de sus miembros (Omega) está deprimido y he decidido yo también poner mi granito de arena para intentar animarle ya que ella fue la primera persona que me escribió un review y se lo agradezco mucho.  
Machetazo: Pues a mí, me da igual.  
Mech: Intenta hacerse el duro pero en el fondo es buena gente.  
Mach: De buena gente mis huevos. Que comience ya esto que tengo prisa.**

Tras un tiempo desde aquella partida en la que participaron estuvieron nuestros dos protagonistas, no se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo en ninguna partida de cualquier clase: ni en la Grieta del Invocador, ni en el Abismo de los Lamentos, ni en el Bosque Retorcido, ni, obviamente, en la Cicatriz de Cristal. Además, tampoco se encontraban en el Instituto de la Guerra.

Esto le estaba afectando seriamente al payaso que, desde esa vez, no había podido sacarse a Jinx de la cabeza.

No sabía que narices le estaba pasando. Todo era muy extraño y nuevo para él como para entender el sentimiento que albergaba por esa lunática. Esa mujer le estaba haciendo sentir un sinfín de nuevos sentimientos que nunca había experimentando y no le estaba gustando para nada.

Sentía una terrible angustia y estaba afligido por no haber podido ver a la peliazul de nuevo. No comprendía porque le ocurría esto y deseaba volver a ser el que era antes: un asesino cruel y despiadado con una gran locura que podía desatar a su antojo en combate pero, al parecer, esto también se lo arrebató la muchacha que había trastornado tanto al payaso que ya no se concentraba en sus combates ni nada.

Cada día era un infierno en el que se levantaba por la mañana, le invocaban y se iba a luchar en las partidas que le tocaban con sus demás compañeros y contra sus rivales, ambos ocasionales, mientras deseaba que todo terminará para que cayera la noche para poder añorar a la lunática en la que pensaba. Sin embargo, en un día nublado que parecía que iba a ser muy deprimente para él, surgió una sorpresa inesperada y agradable para el payaso: había sido de nuevo invocado para luchar en la Grieta del Invocador como jungla de su equipo.

Esto no le agrado pero tenía que hacerlo, así que simplemente se dirigió al teletransportador que le llevaría al lugar donde lucharía y espero hasta que su cuerpo se materializo en la Grieta del Invocador, no obstante, cuando llego allí, por algún extraño motivo, no podía ver.

-Oh, no. No puedo ver. -dijo Shaco un tanto preocupado- ¿Habré perdido la conexión con mi invocador?¿Me he quedado afk?

-No, tonto- dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda

De repente, pudo ver que estaba en la base del equipo azul. Se giró para ver quién era la persona que antes le había hablado y lo que vio le dejo helado.

Era Jinx, por fin la podía ver y encima estaba en su equipo, lo que era mejor que mejor porque sabría donde estaba en todo momento y podría verla cuanto quisiera.

-Como llegué antes que tú pensé en gastarte una pequeña broma así que te tapé los ojos con mis manos para que pensarás que se ha caído la conexión o algo así- se partió de la risa con su broma-. ¿No te pareces gracioso?

Antiguamente Shaco se habría enojado porque le hubieran gastado una broma y nunca de los jamases iría a ayudar a esa línea en toda la partida pero esta vez, y sin saber porqué, se empezó a reír. Quizás era porque la risa de la peliazul era muy contagiosa o quizás porque estaba eufórico por verla de nuevo que no le importaba que le hubiera engañado.

-Sí, ha sido muy ocurrente- dijo Shaco con su típica voz aguda y crispante.

-¿A que sí?- preguntó retóricamente y se rió de nuevo.

-¿Podéis dejar la cháchara para cuando ya hayamos ganado?- dijo uno de sus compañeros que se trataba de Darius, que jugaría en la línea de top.

-¿Qué? A claro- dijo Jinx tranquilizándose un poco.

La adc carry compró una espada de doran, una poción, el ward amarillo y se fue con su support a la línea de bot. Shaco se quedó con un palmo de narices cuando vio a la loca marcharse con Thresh pero ya la volvería a ver. Con ese pensamiento, compró el machete del cazador, cuatro pociones, el ward y se dirigió rumbo al red.

No lo había dicho antes pero el equipo que le había tocado a Shaco estaba formado Darius top, Ryze mid, Thresh support y Jinx de adc.

La partida iba a ser complicada para él porque en la jungla enemiga estaba su counter directo: Lee Sin así que se dedicaría simplemente a destrozar líneas cuanto antes. Pero también había algunas líneas complicadas de gankear, como Ashe adc con Karma como support debido al escudo de la maga, Kassadin mid y Shyvana top.

Shaco puso cuatro cajas en el centro del campamento del lagarto anciano. Espero a que apareciera el buff para que se activaran las cajas y le atacaran. En unos 15 segundos terminó con todo el campamento y obtuvo el rojo.

Después decidió hacer algo arriesgado pero que podría funcionar: se fue a gankear rápidamente a la línea del mid porque sabía que a partir del nivel 6 sería imposible matar a Kassadin.

Se fue corriendo hacia el mid y se dio cuenta de que Ryze ya había subido al nivel 2 mientras que Kassadin aún seguía al nivel 1, aunque no tardaría mucho así que tenía que darse prisa.

El payaso entro en sigilo, apareció por detrás de él y le dio una cuchillada, haciendo que se ralentizará. Su enemigo iba a escaparse con un flash pero Ryze le encerró en su prisión rúnica (W) y Shaco puso una caja que se activo, asustando a Kassadin e impidiéndole que realizará cualquier movimiento, y con una cuchillada suya, el cazador del vacío murió al grito del interlocutor que decía: PRIMERA SANGRE.

A raíz de este gankeo, Shaco ya se olvidó del mid porque cuando Kassadin volvió a la línea, Ryze ya le sacaba un nivel o dos niveles así que no tendría problema para destrozarle, a menos de que apareciera el jungla enemigo para gankearle y aún si muriera, sería muy probable que se pudiera llevar a alguien con él.

Darius llevaba muy bien su lucha contra Shyvana porque le estaba hostigando continuamente con su habilidad diezmar (Q) y su pasiva hemorragia le iba también desgastando progresivamente mientras que la dragona no podía hacer gran cosa ya que el noxiano esperaba a que se pasara la habilidad quemado (W) de ella para atacarla y así no sufrir muchos daños.

Normalmente haría counter jungla pero como está su counter de jungla, optó por una opción mucho más satisfactoria para él: hacer babysit en la línea de bot.

Ashe y Karma estaban pusheando mucho debido a la descarga de Ashe (W) y a la llama interior (Q) de Karma junto con su mantra (R) así que se podía llevar dos muertes fácil pero no era solo por eso: deseaba ver a Jinx y no podía soportarlo más. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando y ahora que la podía ver no iba a perder la oportunidad de verla todo lo que pudiera y más.

En la línea estaba Thresh pero Jinx estaba a medio camino. Además sus enemigos estaban a media vida y estaban golpeándole a la torreta así que espero un momento hasta que su adc llegara a la torre, les avisó de que iba a gankear y entró a por ellos.

Shaco se puso detrás de Ashe, le dio una cuchillada que la ralentizó debido al bufo rojo pero no pudo meterle una segunda porque Karma utilizo su inspiración (E) en la arquera de hielo, lo que le brindo velocidad de movimiento para escapar de él. No obstante, Jinx estuvo muy avispada y logró atrapar al adc enemigo con sus mascafuegos (E), impidiéndole que se moviera. Mientras la adc enemiga esperaba a que se pasara el efecto del mascafuegos, el carcelero, el payaso y la terrorista se cebaron a golpearla hasta que, al final, murió a manos de Jinx.

-Buenas trampas- manifestó Shaco como halago.

-¡Gracias! De no ser porque la has hecho moverse más lento, habría fallado de seguro- dijo Jinx con su típica voz cargada de energía psicótica.

-¡Que va! El mérito es todo tuyo. Tu fuiste quién le dio.

-Perdonad- les interrumpió Thresh con una voz grave y tétrica-, ¿os importaría dejar la cháchara y pushear la línea?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Disculpa- dijo Jinx que se puso a disparar a los minions con Pum Pum.

Shaco se fue a base para recuperar la vida que le faltaba y para comprar.

A partir de entonces, la partida fue avanzando y se iba tornando mucho más complicada para el equipo azul: el top había muerto unas cuantas veces por gankeos del jungla enemigo, aunque quién se llevó las kills fue Shyvana, su mid ya no podía enfrentarse a Kassadin porque al llegar al nivel seis le daba una gran paliza por su pasiva y su esfera vacía (Q) que ignoraba parte del daño que tenía Ryze mientras que él hacía todo su daño que era burst bastante alto, aún a pesar de no ir fed.

Lo único bueno era que Shaco estaba haciendo tal babysit en bot que su adc y él se estaban feedeando de lo lindo y, mientras tanto, estaban destrozando al adc enemigo, aunque este se llevó alguna que otra asistencia mediante su Flecha de Cristal Encantada (R) pero esto les importaba muy poco a los demás porque Jinx era imparable y Shaco estaba arrasando.

Sin embargo, llegó lo peor que les podía haber pasado a su equipo: el late game.

En Late, Shaco perdía bastante fuerza en comparación con su early y, encima, ellos tenían un late bastante mejor que el suyo gracias a Shyvana, una bestia casi inmatable y con gran capacidad de causar daño, a Ashe que, a pesar de la partida tan difícil que llevaba en su línea, había farmeado bastante y que combinado con la pasiva del disparo de halcón (E) y con una espada avariciosa que se había comprado, y que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo, le hizo conseguir mucho dinero, el suficiente para hacerse su build completa. También estaba Kassadin y aunque no es de los mejores personajes de late, es un personaje que aguanta bastante y que hace una gran cantidad de daño mágico así que también era una amenaza.

Ellos tenían a Darius que no iba del todo mal y que en late es un poco como Shyvana (aguante y daño) pero menos tanque y a Jinx que iba muy bien y que tenía un feedeo de lo lindo, lo que significaba un daño bestial y demoledor aun contra tanques.

Sin embargo, el momento que determinaría la partida sería en el que se produjera una teamfight entre ambos equipos y ese momento se produjo: el equipo de Shaco se estaban haciendo el baron cuando, de repente, Shyvana saltó hacia el barón en forma de dragón y empezó a golpear a todos los que estaban en la guarida del baron con su habilidad quemado (W) con su aliento de fuego (E) y después fue a por Shaco con su mordisco doble (Q).

Al payaso le quedaba un cuarto de vida y, ante el peligro de morir, creo un clón suyo (R) para evitar durante unos instantes el daño que le causaba la dragona. Usó engañar (Q), se teletransportó, invisible, fuera de la guarida del barón y se puso en el arbusto que había tras el campamento del lagarto anciano.

¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Lee sin allí! Si fuera en otra ocasión, iría a por él sin duda pero estando a tan poco de vida no se la iba a jugar así que se fue al campamento de los fantasmas, los mato y gracias a la hoja del rey arruinado que llevaba recuperó algo de su salud, la suficiente como para atreverse a volver a la pelea.

Lee sin se había unido a la refriega y utilizo su salvaguarda (W) para acercarse a Shyvana, después empleó su tempestad y su incapacitar para marcar a todos y ralentizar su velocidad de movimiento, para que no pudieran escapar, y su velocidad de ataque para que no golpearan con ataques básicos tan veloces, cosa que molesto bastante a Jinx porque no podía disparar su Pum Pum más rápido. Por último, se tiró contra la adc con su onda sónica y su golpe resonante (Q) e intentó rematarla con su ira del dragón (R), empujándola hacia la entrada del barón y derribando a Ryze y a Darius.

Por desgracia para el ciego, no fue suficiente para rematarla, aunque si que se quedó bastante tocada pero la adc no retrocedió, sino que utilizó su ¡Supermegacohete mortal! (R) que impactó contra Shyvana y que hizo daño en área logrando llevarse el baron tras un aplastar fallido del chino.

Con el bufo del barón, el equipo azul había conseguido mucho más daño, tanto mágico como físico, y con ese daño extra, lograron matar a Shyvana gracias a la guillotina noxiana (R) de Darius que le quito 1012 de daño verdadero. Lee sin también murió pero se llevo a Ryze con él.

Todos los demás estaban a punto de backearse de vuelta a base para recuperarse la vida y comprar cuando, sin previo aviso, apareció Kassadin que se teletransportó con su camino roto (R) hasta Thresh, pillado a todos por sorpresa y de una esfera de vacío (Q) eliminó al support. De nuevo, se teletransportó con su ultimate hasta Jinx e iba a golpearla con su pulso de fuerza (E) pero Darius estuvo atentó y pudo agarrar a Kassadin con su atrapar (E), atrayéndolo hacia él. Jinx utilizo después sus mascafuegos (E) rápidamente sobre Kassadin y le inmovilizo. Por último, Shaco le remató tras meterle una cuchillada por la espalda, combinado con el crítico seguro que le daba su engañar (Q).

Ahora se volvieron a backear para regresar a base pero Shaco se preguntaba una cosa: ¿cómo sabía Kassadin que aún seguíamos aquí, cerca del baron?

El payasete se pensó que sería porque estaría de camino cuando nos estábamos haciendo el barón y al vernos tan bajos de vida, se creyó que nos podía matar así que vino a acabar con nosotros. La realidad era otra diferente: Kassadin supo que seguían cerca del Nashor porque el arbusto que hay en medio del río estaba wardeado y no lo sabía solo él, sino que lo sabía Ashe, la cual se encontraba en su base, que utilizó su flecha de Cristal Encantada (R) durante la lucha de Kassadin contra ellos, e iba con rumbo hacia el adc enemigo.

La flecha iba cogiendo mayor velocidad conforme a más distancia recorría. Había pasado ya el campamento del lagarto anciano, la golpearía antes de que pudiera regresar a la base y moriría al instante.

Shaco estaba a un segundo de backearse, cuando de repente, ve como la flecha, que iba a toda velocidad, estaba a punto de golpearla pero no se había dado cuenta porque se encontraba mirando la tienda. Inconscientemente, no pudo evitar gritar a Jinx.

-¡Jinx, cuidado!

Jinx quitó la página de la tienda, vio como la flecha de ashe estaba justo delante suya e, inevitablemente, cerró los ojos, esperando a que le llegará. Después, lo que paso fue muy rápido y extraño.

Lo único claro fue la voz del narrador gritando ¡SE ACABÓ!, apareciendo Ashe como la asesina y como víctima apareció... ¿Shaco?

Jinx espero unos segundos a que la flecha impactada pero no llego, así que abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?

Su vista se fijo en Shaco que se hallaba tirado en el suelo con restos de hielo en su pecho y, sin saber porqué, se acercó al payaso, se arrodillo, le agarró de la cabeza y la acercó hasta la suya.

\- Shaco, ¿que narices ha ocurrido?

No obtuvo respuesta pero sabía, en el fondo, lo que había sucedido: Shaco, al ver que la flecha a punto de golpearla, se teletransportó delante de ella para protegerla y, sin saber porque, se acercó al cadáver del payaso y de sus ojos surgieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el equipo azul al completo acabó con el nexo enemigo y apareció en grande la palabra victoria para el equipo azul, a la par que ponía derrota para el equipo rojo. Tras eso, los campeones que habían sido invocados a combatir aparecieron en la sala de descanso donde se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas y demás.

Nada más aparecer en ella, Jinx fue hasta Shaco, un poco airada, y le dijo:

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Hacer el que?- preguntó Shaco un poco confuso.

Jinx, sin importar que estuvieran los demás campeones, acorraló a Shaco contra la pared violentamente, pillando al payaso totalmente desprevenido, y le agarró de la parte superior de la vestimento para que no se pudiera escapar.

-¡No juegues conmigo!¡Dime por qué lo has hecho!¡¿Por qué te pusiste entre la flecha y yo?!

Shaco simplemente hizo como suele hacer cuando se encuentra en una posición desventajosa: se hizo invisible y se teletransportó dejando a Jinx con un enfado considerable pero, nada más escapar del agarre de la lunática, se hizo visible.

-No tengo porque decirte mis motivos- manifestó detrás de la adc, la cual se giró para ver al payaso.

-¿Mira quién fue hablar?- dijo Jinx irónicamente- ¿No fuiste tú quién me exigió la vez pasada que te contestará?¡Eres un hipócrita!

-No me has dejado terminar de hablar. No tengo porque decirte mis motivos pero lo haré. El motivo por el que lo hice fue simplemente porque tu estabas en divino; si hubieras muerto les habrías dado mucho más oro y yo tan solo estaba arrasando así que no valdría tanto como tú.

-O sea, ¿qué te sacrificaste por el equipo?

-Exactamente.

La respuesta que le dio Shaco dejo, inexplicablemente, a Jinx con mal sabor de boca.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en toda la sala de descanso porque todos los presentes habían estado muy atentos a lo que ocurría entre estos dos locos. El silencio, al final, fue roto por el bufón, que dijo:

-Me marchó. Que lo paséis bien.

Se fue al teletransportador y, mientras esperaba a que le llevará a su destino, recordó la escena que antes había vivido.

La flecha, apuntó de impactar contra Jinx, la expresión de esta en su cara cuando ve que va a morir, todo lo estaba recordando y también recordó lo que le había dicho antes a la peliazul para justificar el que la protegiera.

-"Que mentira"- pensó Shaco.

La auténtica razón de que salvara a Jinx fue que cuando vio que ella iba a morir, sintió como si todo para él hubiera terminando, como si todo ya no tuviera ningún sentido. Si ella no estaba, que él viviera no valía para nada porque lo único que quiere es estar con ella y protegerla, aunque fuera con su propia vida.

**Mech: Y aquí concluye el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué ocurrirá con los dos tras este acto tan noble del payasete? Yo no lo sé y tu, amigo mío.  
Mach: Por supuesto que lo sabemos si no lo estaríamos escribiendo, atontao. Lo que va a ocurrir es que Jinx y Shaco...  
Mech: (Le silencia antes de que diga nada) Spoilers a mí, no. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y lo que voy a decir es solo un momento.  
Normalmente yo contesto a todos los reviews que vosotros me mandáis, excepto los de los guest pero esta vez voy hacer una excepción porque se trataba de Omega, un escritor que me encanta de esta página y aquí viene mi respuesta:  
****"Me alegra que te parezca interesante mi fic y muchas gracias por haberme mandado un review, eres un encanto n_n.  
****Yo pensé lo mismo sobre esta pareja: ambos pegan porque estaban mal de la cabeza, XD.  
Espero que, te haya pasado lo que te haya pasado, te recuperes pronto y estés aquí de vuelta para seguir con tus historias porque son increíbles"  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo."  
****Y con esto ya sí que concluye el episodio. Adiós. **


	3. Nota del autor

**Hola gente, soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y de otros más, y hoy os vengo con una noticia especial.  
El próximo capítulo va a ser diferente a los demás porque habrá un especial de Halloween. Sin embargo, aquí viene la mala noticia, quería deciros que es muy probable de que no me de tiempo para subirlo el día 31 de octubre (No me maten plz, :) ) debido a que tengo una serie de compromisos para ese día (Me piro de fiesta bitches, XD) y, como ya dije, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
No os quiero soltar una chapa sobre mis problemas y demás pero os voy a dar un ejemplo para que lo veáis: tengo que hacer para el 10 de noviembre un ensayo de "El contrato social" de Rousseau, son unas 300 páginas y me lo empece a leer hace dos días y llevo tan solo una décima parte.  
Seguro que todos vosotros me entendéis porque tendréis cosas en la vida que hacer, y de seguro que más importantes que las mías pero cada tiene sus problemas y sus líos así que ya no os aburro más.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.  
PD: No escribí esto en el anterior capítulo porque no se me había ocurrido hacer un especial de Halloween.**


	4. Especial Halloween

**Mech: Bienvenidos todos a este terrorífico especial de Halloween, MUAHAHA.  
Mach: Por favor, para. Me estás matando con esa risa estúpida.  
Mech: Era una risa malvada 0_0.  
Mach: Pues calla.  
Mech (empuñando una motosierra): Mejor os dejo con el especial y, mientras tanto, yo mataré a mí compañero.  
Mach: Sí, espera ¿QUÉ?**

En una caótica habitación del Instituto de la Guerra, había una peliazul de largas trenzas que se resolvía sobre su cama desecha mientras pensaba en Shaco, el payaso con el que había su anterior partida hará unas dos horas, sin saber porqué no podía olvidarse de él.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Jinx con cierta frustración- ¿Por qué narices no puedo sacarme a Shaco de la cabeza?

-A lo mejor es porque sientes que le debes una por haberte salvado antes- dijo Jinx, poniéndole voz a Carapescado.

-Creo que tienes razón y eso no me gusta nada- habló con cierto enfado la adc.

Se levantó de la cama y, poniéndose enfrente de Carapescado, le preguntó con cierta desgana de recibir un consejo suyo.

¿Y que puedo hacer para que estemos en paces?

-No sé- contestó Carapescado- podrías salvarle la vida...

-¡Ya lo tengo!- le interrumpió groseramente Jinx- Le tiraré una gran bomba encima y justo cuando le vaya a explotar, saltaré hacia él, le apartaré de la bomba y problema resuelto.

-O- intervinó Carapescado para poner fin a esa locura- podrías hacer que pasará una buena tarde y de esta forma sentirías que no le debes nada. Además, no le matarías- dijo esto último en voz baja para que no le oyera.

-¡Te he oído!Sin embargo, no me parece mala tu idea. ¡Uuhh!¡Que rabia me da decir eso!- manifestó ella con enfado- Pero, ¿que puedo hacer con él para que se lo pasé bien?- reflexionó la terrorista durante un tiempo y, como un rayo de su Zap, le surgió una idea- ¡Ya está! Hoy es Halloween, ¿podríamos disfrazarnos y hacer lo que se hace en Halloween? Estoy segura de que le encantará. ¡Voy a buscarle para decírselo!

Acto seguido, dejo a Carapescado en su cama, salió de su habitación y se marchó a buscar al payaso para contarle su plan, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde podía estar así que su esfuerzo sería bastante en vano.

Aún así, decidió ir a buscarle y el primer lugar al que iría es a su cuarto, no obstante, tampoco sabía cual era su habitación.

De repente, vio pasar a Mordekaiser y, de repente, se le ocurrió ir a preguntarle.

-Morde- dijo Jinx para que le prestará atención- ¿sabes donde está el cuarto de Shaco?

-¿De ese lunático?- dijo el maestro de metal y Jinx pensó: "Que irónico que diga eso"- Por desgracia, lo tengo de vecino. Esta en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda desde el ascensor.

-Muchas gracias- y Jinx se fue hacia el ascensor.

-¿Para qué le buscas?- preguntó Mordekaiser curioso.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- hizo una mueca que le humilló y Jinx se fue montada en el ascensor.

-¡Esa maldita! Ya verá como nos topemos en batalla- y con un gesto de ira se fue.

Jinx subió despreocupadamente por el ascensor hasta la segunda planta, se abrió la puerta del ascensor e intentó recordar lo que le había dicho Mordekaiser.

-A ver- pensaba en voz alta-, ¿dónde me dijo Morde que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Fue hasta la susodicho, golpeo la puerta fuerte y, alzando la voz, dijo:

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?- Nadie contestaba así que insistió, por si acaso- ¿Hola?

Pasaba el tiempo y nada ocurría, Jinx penso en marcharse porque estaría en otro lugar pero en ese preciso instante, oyó un ruido proveniente tras la puerta. Era el de como sonaba el picaporte girándose para abrir la puerta. Shaco estaba en casa y estaba abriendo la puerta.

-"Bien, está aquí"- pensó esta vez para sí misma- "¿Pero por qué me siento tan contenta de que esté?"

Al abrirse la puerta, apareció Shaco vestido con su típica vestimenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaco con cierta desconfianza- ¿No será que vienes de nuevo a golpearme?

-No, tranqui. Ya todo esta guay entre nosotros. Solo quería proponerte salir por ahí ya que es Halloween.

-¿Halloween?

-Sí, ya sabes. Disfrazarse, pedir caramelos de puerta a puerta, gastar bromas pesadas.

-Eso me gusta- manifestó Shaco con cierto placer- Sobre todo la última parte.

-Genial. A las siete vengo y nos vamos. Recuerda: hay que disfrazarse- dijo ella mientras se despedía del payaso.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Shaco vio como Jinx se marchaba y pensó:

-"Al final fue buena idea abrirle la puerta. Gracias a eso tengo una cita con ella pero, un momento, ¿es una cita? Y más importante, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN CONTENTO DE CREER QUE SÍ LO ES?!"

El payaso, avergonzado, se metió dentro de su habitación, pensando que haría esta tarde con la peliazul y esperando a que le invocaran para combatir.

Fueron pasando las horas, una tras otra, hasta llegar a la ansiada hora para Shaco: las 7 de la tarde.

Tal como le había dicho Jinx, se disfrazó con su skin de Shaco realeza porque quería estar elegante para ella y, mientras la esperaba, reflexionó. Nunca se había imaginado que estaría en una situación como esa, él, al que habían nombrado como el bufón siniestro, acabaría prendado por una persona que estaba igual de loco que él. La vida era como el mismo: una locura constante.

Sin embargo, no estaba arrepentido de esos sentimientos, todo lo contrario. Estaba entusiasmado porque era algo nuevo y desconocido, un nuevo reto al que enfrentarse, un objetivo que alcanzar, aunque no sabía cual. Eso era lo que estaba tratando de descifrar.

Su cabeza era un caos, más de lo que era habitualmente, y estuvo pensando y pensando hasta que sonó el timbre que le hizo olvidarse de todos sus pensamientos, de momento.

Shaco fue hacia la puerta, miró por la mirilla, vio a Jinx, la cual venía disfrazada con su skin de Jinx mafiosa y con las manos a la espalda, e inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

-Hombre, Shaco, estás increíble.

-¿En serio? Gracias, tu también estás muy bien- dijo el payaso un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-De nada. Se me ocurrió este disfraz porque ayer vi la película de "El Padrino". ¿Tienes alguna bolsa en casa?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¡Ay, que tonto eres!- dijo Jinx de broma aunque eso no le sentó muy bien- ¿Pues para que va a ser? ¡Para guardar los caramelos que pidamos!

-Ah, vale. Se me había olvidado.

-No te preocupes, ¡TADA!- gritó Jinx espontáneamente mientras mostraba un par de bolsa de papel- Te he traído una.

-Gracias.

-Pues vamos, ¡A POR LOS CARAMELOS!

Ambos fueron recorriendo habitaciones al grito de truco o trato y puerta que les habrían, alguien les daba caramelos. Ya habían pasado por muchas habitaciones de muchos campeones como la de Ryze, Galio, Lux, la cual les había invitado a tomarse un té pero lo rechazaron porque no podían soportar su colorida habitación, Poppy y Braum. Además, se habían encontrado con otros campeones disfrazados como Ezreal con su skin Pulso de Fuego, Jayce vestido como un Gallardo, Brolaf, Gragas como un alemán en Oktoberfest, Teemo disfrazado de superhéroe y a Nasus como si fuera un perro infernal.

Todo iba bien hasta que llamaron a la habitación que era su próximo objetivo. De ella apareció Fiora disfrazada de una profesora con ropa holgada, gafas y con regla en mano. No sé preguntaron porqué llevaba esas pintas tan ridículas porque era, obviamente, por Halloween.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó la espadachina con cierto desagrado y con su típico acento francés- Estoy ocupada.

-¡Truco o trato!- gritaron ambos a la par y mostraron las bolsas para que depositará algún dulce en ellas.

-¿Cómo decís?- manifesto Fiora un poco consternada.

-Ya sabes, no te hagas la loca. Danos caramelos- dijo Jinx señalando la bolsa.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque esa es la tradición de Halloween- le contestó la peliazul.

-A ver si lo he entendido, ¿queréis que os de caramelos porque así se hace en este día?

-Exacto- intervinó el payaso.

Fiora se quedo perpleja por la estupidez que les contaba y sin más dilación, les cerró la puerta dejándoles plantados.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Shaco al cual nunca le había pasado eso.

-¡Yuju! Ahora viene lo bueno. Si pides caramelos, y no te los dan, puedes gastarles una buena broma- dijo ella con cierto placer.

-Que bien.

-¿Y que hacemos?

Shaco y Jinx reflexionaron sobre como hacerlo y al asesino se le ocurrió una idea bastante divertida y malvada.

-¿Tienes bombas de humo?

-¿Cómo no?- dijo la lunática retóricamente y saco una pequeña bomba negra con una anilla de dentro de su vestido.

-¿Es potente?

-Mucho.

-Perfecto- manifesto con gran regusto- Voy a dejarle este regalito adentro. Ahora vuelvo.

Y sin previo aviso, se teletransportó en invisible a la habitación de Fiora.

Ahí dentro, Shaco vio el salón vacío aunque las luces estaban dadas. Este se preguntó donde se encontraba la francesita y su pregunta fue respondida por unas voces que venían de un cuarto que también estaba iluminada pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Estás listo para lo que viene, vaquero?- oyó que decía Fiora por su acento.

-Por supuesto; por algo soy el poder de Demacia.

Shaco escucho la conversación con la oreja pegada a la pared; rápidamente abrió un poco la puerta, le quitó la anilla a la bomba y la hizo rodar ligeramente para que no se oyera mucho dentro del cuarto. Terminada su tarea, se fue de la habitación abriendo la puerta y la cerró a su salida.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó Jinx con ciertos nervios.

-Sí, ya está lista- confirmó Shaco.

-En cualquier momento estallará. Esperemos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Unos 2 segundos después, Shaco le dijo a Jinx:

-¿Sabes que? Garen está con Fiora adentro.

-¿Y que hacían ahí dentro?- preguntó ella con pícara curiosidad.

-No los he mirado; no quiero saberlo.

Al instante, por las rendijas de la puerta de la habitación salió un humo negro como la noche. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a Fiora con el pelo revuelto y con la parte superior de la ropa también y posteriormente a Garen que iba corriendo como alma que llevaba al diablo porque estaba en calzones.

Mientras esto ocurría, Shaco y Jinx no pudieron parar de reír al ver como el demaciano salía escopetado de allí en ropa interior y como Fiora buscaba respirar algo de aire no contaminado mientras se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado.

-JAJAAJAJAJA- reían ambos como lo que eran: locos.

-Que bueno ha sido esto- dijo Jinx mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que le habían salido de los ojos por tanto reír.

-Sí, ha sido graciosísimo ver como esos dos salían de la habitación como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo.

Se volvió a reír Jinx al imaginarse esa escena y, sin previo aviso, le rugió el estómago.

-Reírme tanto siempre me da hambre. ¿Que te parece si vamos a la hamburguesería de al lado a comer algo?

-Me parece genial. Pues vamos que ya estamos tardando.

Jinx se giró y, con paso ligero, fue hacia el ascensor para ir a la planta baja y marcharse a la calle. Shaco, mientras tanto, pensó:

-"Que bonita es la risa de Jinx"- el payaso se dio una pequeña bofetada para despejarse la cabeza-. "¿Pero en que narices estoy pensando?"

-¿Vienes o que haces?- le reclamó la adc que ya estaba en el ascensor.

-Voy.

Shaco se fue corriendo al ascensor, se metió en él y bajo con ella a la planta baja para irse a cenar unas hamburguesas.

A su llegada a la hamburguesería, fueron a hacer su pedido al mostrar cuando hacían la cola, de repente, Jinx vio algo que llamó su atención o más bien dicho alguien pero estaría aún mejor dicho algunas.

En una de las mesas del local estaba Vi disfrazada de oficial comiendo una gran hamburguesa que le goteaba ketchup y mostaza por los laterales del pan de sesamo, pringándole la cara cada vez que daba un mordisco y estaba acompañada por su compañera de fatigas, Caitlyn disfrazada de cazadora de cabezas, que estaba comiendo una ensalada mientras observaba como su compañera comía como un cerdo.

-Eh, mira. Ahí están Manototas y Sombrerotes. Voy a saludarlas.

Jinx se quitó de la cola y se fue, sin más dilación, hacia Vi y Caitlyn. Shaco se preocupo por ella porque sabía cual era su historia con esas dos así que la siguió aunque un poco por detrás, como si esperase que algo malo fuera a pasar y, por desgracia, acertó.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de las policías, la sheriff regañaba a Vi por como se estaba comportando.

-Por el amor del cielo, ¿no puedes sin pringarlo todo?

-¿Y que más da? Ni que esto fuera un restaurante de gala, Cupcake- replicó Vi con comida en la boca.

-Y por favor, límpiate un poco- dijo Caitlyn mientras le pasaba un par de servilletas del servilletero.

Vi las aceptó de mala gana y se limpio la cara, quedándose sin rastro de todo lo que le había manchado.

-No entiendo porque tienes que ser así de remilgada.

-¿Cómo que remilgada? Lo que pasa es que me resulta muy desagradable verte comer como un animal de pocilga.

-¿Me estás llamando cerda?- preguntó Vi enfadada.

-Exactamente- contestó ella sin cortarse.

-Pues perdone que no sea de su agrado- habló Vi muy indignada por el comentario de su compañera-, pero así soy y así seguiré. Y si no te gusta, ¡pues te...!

-Hola Manototas y Sombrerotes- dijo la peliazul detrás de la pelirrosa justo a tiempo para evitar que Vi no dijera una barbaridad- ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Dime, por favor, que no está detrás mía Jinx. Que solo ha sido mi imaginación o que estoy alucinando.

-Pues siento tener que decirte que ahí está.

-Eh, ¿que pasa aquí?¿No estáis contentas de verme?- preguntó retóricamente la terrorista, la cual se había puesto al lado de ambos-. Yo estoy muy contenta de veros.

-Jinx, hemos tenido, por desgracia, que soportar tu presencia aquí- expresó Vi con cierta desgana mientras se ponía de pie para ponerse de cara a la adc-. No he podido hacerte pagar por todas las cosas que has hecho en Piltover debido a que el Instituto de la Guerra prohibe el enfrentamiento entre campeones fuera de los respectivos campos de combates.

-Eso que dice mi compañera es cierto. Sin embargo, he estado estudiando las leyes del Instituto de la Guerra y he comprobado que no hay ninguna ley que nos impida llevarte ante la justicia de Piltover.

Vi rápidamente agarró del cuello a Jinx y la alzó. La peliazul intentó liberarse del agarre que le sostenía pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse de él.

-¿Qué? Ahora no eres tan valiente. Te vamos a llevar ante la justicia y verás lo que es bueno.

-Yo creo que no- escuchó Vi una voz aguda al lado suyo.

La agente se giró y vio quién le había hablado. Era Shaco que había atrapado a Caitlyn y que le estaba clavando ligeramente una de sus dagas en su delicado cuello.

-¿Tu que narices haces aquí?- preguntó Vi.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que vas a hacer tu ahora.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Suelta a Jinx y yo la dejaré marchar.

-¿Y si no lo hago que?- dijo la pelirrosa mientras afianzaba el agarre y apretaba aún más, cortandole el aire a la peliazul.

-Pues que en mi próximo truco de magia, la haré desaparecer.

Jinx se habría reído si hubiera tenido suficiente aire en sus pulmones para ello.

-No te atreverías a hacer algo así.

-¿Qué no?- Shaco quito momentáneamente la cuchilla del cuello de Caitlyn, sustituyéndolo por su brazo izquierdo para que no se escapara, y con gran fuerza apuñaló a Caitlyn en el muslo derecho, haciendo que esta gritará y que le empezará a sangrar la herida ante la atenta mirada de Vi.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- exclamó Vi a punto de abalanzarse sobre el payaso.

-Yo no haría eso- dijo Shaco tras sacar una nueva daga y colocársela a la adc en el cuello.

-Maldito.

-Yo ya te he dicho lo que quiero. Suéltala y yo liberaré a tu compañera.

Vi estaba en una encrucijada: Soltar a Jinx y dejar que siga armando el caos en Piltover para salvar a su compañera o capturar a uno de los criminales más peligrosos en toda la historia de la ciudad del progreso a cambio de tener en su consciencia la carga de la muerte de Caitlyn por siempre.

La pelirrosa no se lo penso mucho. Libero su agarre y dejo caer a Jinx al suelo. Shaco, a continuación, se apartó de la sheriff, dejándola caer porque ella no podía sostener su peso con su pierna herida pero llego Vi justo a tiempo para cogerla antes de que cayera.

-Lo siento- dijo Vi tras agarrar a su compañera-, no podía tener en mi conciencia que por mi culpa tu murieras.

-Lo entiendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo- dijo la sheriff con signo de dolor por la herida que tenía.

-Vamos al hospital; deben de verte esa herida.

Mientras tanto, Shaco fue a por Jinx que estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara un poco morada por la pérdida de aire que había sufrido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo tengo que respirar un poco y ya esta.

Vi movió a Caitlyn para que se pudiera apoyar en su hombro y pudiera andar. A continuación anduvieron hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de Shaco y de Jinx.

-¿Adónde vais?- preguntó Shaco con cierta curiosidad.

-Al hospital para que le curen la herida que TU le has provocado.

-¿Que herida?- pronunció Shaco.

Ante la impresionada mirada de Vi y de Caitlyn, vieron que la herida de la pierna derecha de la pistolera ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

-¿Pero que demonios?

-Tengo muchos poderes- dijo Shaco que, extrañamente, se había teletransportado hasta estar delante de la agente-, pero en la liga me los limitan mucho.

Vi sintió un gran enfado al ver como había caído en la trampa del payaso. Ese asqueroso bufón le había engañado. La había dejado como una estúpida.

-¿Qué?¿Estás enfadada? Anda, pégame.

La agente, sin dudarlo dos veces, le enganchó un derechazo en toda la cara saltándose la regla que prohibía la lucha entre campeones pero Shaco, en vez de tener expresión de dolor, sonrió. De repente, Shaco estalló, lanzando por los aires a la pelirrosa.

Entonces, Shaco reapareció al lado de Jinx y Vi lo comprendió todo: Shaco se había clonado y había mandado a su doble a por ella mientras el auténtico payaso estaba en invisible.

Ahora si que Vi estaba muy cabreada. Las venas del cuello estaban a punto de estallar, sus ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas, su cuerpo estaba rígido, como si su cuerpo estuviera reteniendo una furia incontenible que, al final, iba a explotar y a reventar a todo al que pillara.

-Shaco, corre- le advirtió Jinx.

Y, corriendo con toda su alma, Shaco y Jinx abandonaron el lugar y se escondieron en los pasillos de las habitaciones para escapar de la furia de Vi.

Suspiraron ambos cansados por la carrerita que se habían metido en un instante.

-Madre mía, que bueno ha sido eso- dijo Jinx tras recuperar el aliento-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ya se lo dije a Vi: tengo más poderes de los que parece pero en el campo de batalla me los limitan bastante.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿Te acuerdas de la herida en la pierna de Caitlyn?- Jinx afirmó- Ese es otro poder que tengo. El poder de la ilusión. Puedo manipular a la gente para que tenga vean cosas que, en realidad, no existen y, a partir de ello, falsas sensaciones.

-¡Como mola!- exclamó Jinx muy impresionada por el poder tan increíble que tenía el payaso.

-Sí, pero tarde mucho en poder dominarlo. Fue una tarea muy ardua y dolorosa, aunque al final me ha salvado alguna que otra vez la vida en el pasado.

-Como ahora has hecho conmigo- habló Jinx inconscientemente.

-Sí, cierto.

Jinx reflexionó sobre esto y pensó en el motivo porque le había invitado a pasar la tarde con ella. Era para librarse de pagarle la deuda que tenía con él por haberla salvado y ahora, de nuevo, le había salvado la vida.

-"Oh mierda"- pensó Jinx para sus adentros o, al menos, eso creyó.

-¿Que pasa?¿Por qué dices "Oh mierda"?

-Pues, verás... Yo hoy estaba bastante transtornada porque me habías salvado la vida así que pensé al principio que para olvidarlo y pasar página podría salvarte la vida pero Carapescado me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era que te hiciera pasar la mejor tarde de toda tu vida para sentir que ya todo estaba en paz.

-¿Ese era el motivo por el que me habías invitado?

-Sí, pero has tenido que salvarme la vida otra vez y ya me está carcomiendo.

Shaco suspiro para sus adentros, frustrado.

-Escucha atentamente: yo hice eso porque quise, no por ti, sino por el bien del equipo porque estabas haciendo mucho daño al equipo rival. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo hice por el equipo, no por ti ni por nada en especial, así que olvídalo ya- concluyó Shaco un poco exasperado.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Jinx inexplicablemente sentía un pinchazo en el corazón que le estaba angustiando y torturando mientras que Shaco pensaba que la había pifiado y no sabía el porqué.

-Ah- soltó Jinx como con desánimo o eso le parecía a Shaco-. Lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿todo en regla?- dijo ella en su tono normal.

-Sí- le contestó Shaco-, y olvídate de lo de hoy.

-¿De qué?

-Pues de que te salve la...

Entonces Shaco se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Jinx y no pudo evitar reírse.

Después, el payasete decidió acompañar a la lunática a su cuarto porque ya era bastante tarde. Se nota que el tiempo vuela cuando lo pasas bien porque a ellos se les había hecho muy corta la tarde.

Ya en la puerta de Jinx, Shaco se iba a despedir de ella pero le interrumpió.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Me he reído muchísimo. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba así sin destruir nada. Si quieres, algún día podríamos quedar para salir a liarla por ahí.

-Me encantaría. Además, me lo he pasado como no me lo había pasado desde hace mucho.

Y, de repente, se miraron a los ojos.

Jinx nunca antes se había fijado en los ojos azulados de Shaco pero había algo extraño en ellos que le atraían. Era como un destello, un brillo único y especial que tenía en la mirada. Shaco, al mismo tiempo, miro profundamente los ojos morados. Sus ojos le parecían también extraños. Eran como si sus ojos le atraparan y le permitieran ver más allá de si misma, como si sus ojos fueran una puerta a una Jinx oculta que nadie conocida.

Sin saber porqué, acabaron acercándose para ver más nítidamente sus ojos hasta que, al final, se besaron.

No era un beso apasionado, como el de dos amantes que tienen una aventura, sino que se trataba de un beso tranquilo y relajado, como el de dos personas que quieren estar juntas y olvidarse de todo lo demás; esas clases de besos no lo conocían ninguno de los dos pero ahora estaban experimentando el segundo de ellos y deseaban que nunca acabaran pero sus pulmones necesitaban el aire así que tuvieron que cortarlo.

Sintieron que, aunque les había parecido eterno, se les había hecho corto. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho y se querían morir.

-Bueno, ¡adiós!- dijo Shaco apresuradamente y se marchó rápidamente.

-Espera- gritó Jinx para pararle.

No funcionó porque Shaco se puso en invisible para que Jinx no pudiera seguirle. La adc suspiro resignada, se metió en su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama a pensar mientras que el payaso cruzo la esquina del pasillo de Jinx, se volvió visible, se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, y pensó, al igual que Jinx:

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO AHÍ?!

**Mech: Y hasta aquí el especial de Halloween. Espero que os haya gustado, dejadnos vuestra opinión porque nos gusta saber que es lo que pensáis realmente de lo que escribimos y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Algo que añadir, amigo mío?  
Mach (con la cara llena de moratones): ¿Eeh? ¡Ah, nada, nada!  
Mech: Pues nos despedimos, hasta la próxima. Chao!**

**PD: Buenas, perdonar por el retraso tan grande **(como el que tienes, ¡GILIPOLLAS!) **de este especial de Halloween y quería decir una cosa sobre los especiales de Halloween que he leído de LOL. ¿Por qué los llaman especial de Halloween si el capítulo no tiene nada que ver con él? Coño, para eso decir que vais a subir un capítulo en Halloween y ya está pero no digáis que es un especial de Halloween. Lo digo con amor n_n. Eso era todo.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


	5. Una partida interesante

**Mechero: Estamos de vuelta aquí en un nuevo capítulo.  
****Machetazo: Estamos aquí porque este me obliga a seguir haciendo esta historia.  
Mech: Que va, si a él le gusta a hacer esto pero en el fondo le gusta a hacerse el duro.  
Mach: Cállate y os dejo con este capítulo.**

En una noche muy oscura en la cual la luna no apareció, Shaco estaba sentado en el tejado de uno de los rascacielos del Instituto de la Guerra y estaba pensando en voz alta consigo mismo para ver si encontraba una solución al problema que le atormentaba.

-Y así estoy: ayer estuve con Jinx pasando un día maravilloso de Halloween. Nos fuimos a pedir caramelos, nos divertimos, gastamos unas bromas muy- se rió Shaco al recordarlas- muy graciosas, nos reímos hasta reventar y cuando la acompañe a su cuarto para que descansara.. bueno... pues... nos besamos y ahora no sé ni en que situación estamos. ¡Aaah!- exclamó mientras se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor que sufría de tanto pensar. ¿que debo de hacer- Shaco se giró a la derecha y dijo-. ¿Tu que piensas que debería de hacer?

O tal vez no estaba solo porque tenía a Soraka tirada en el suelo, atada de pies y manos y amordazada a su lado la cual gritaba furiosamente por haber sido raptada por aquel payaso psicópata pero él no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-¡Ah sí¡La mordaza! Jajaja. Se me había olvidado por completo. Déjame que te la quite pero no grites. No quiero que molestes a los demás.

Shaco se agacho, le quitó el trapo que hacía de mordaza de la boca y ella le gritó:

-¡Maldito loco, en cuanto me liberé te voy a...

Antes de continuará con una sarta de improperios que nunca había utilizado, Shaco le tapó de nuevo la boca con el trapo y se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Pero por qué no quieres cooperar? Te he pedido muy amablemente si podías ayudarme con una cosa.

Eso la enfado hasta un punto nunca antes visto en Soraka porque recordó perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

Había sido hace más o menos una hora; ella estaba tan tranquilamente cuidando a sus hermosas plantas cuando, de repente, alguien le llamó a la puerta. Se trataba de "él", de Shaco. Sin embargo, no se esperaba lo que le depararía abrirle la puerta a aquel elemento pero lo hizo y le recibió con la amabilidad y dulzura que siempre irradiaba a los demás.

-Hola Shaco, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Pues verás- habló Shaco con su típica voz aguda- es que hay algo que me causa duda y que me gustaría que comprobases.

-¿De que se trata?

Shaco, entonces, saco un trapo grisáceo y le dijo:

-Sé que nos conocemos poco, ¿pero podrías decirme si este trapo huele a cloroformo?

-Sí, claro- dijo la sanadora un poco dudosa por la petición del asesino pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿como iba a negarse si se lo había pedido de forma tan amable?

Shaco extendió el trapo hasta ella y respiró el aroma proveniente del trapo. Era un olor fuerte, penetrante, que le causaba extrañamente un gran cansancio y bostezar.

-Ahora que lo pienso- bostezó Soraka-, nunca he olido el cloroformo así que no sé si...

Y eso fue todo lo que recordaba pero se sabía el resto de la historia: el pañuelo sí que estaba impregnado de cloroformo, el payaso lo sabía, la ató, la amordazó, se la llevó al tejado y le empezó a contar una historia de la cual solo se había enterado a medias porque se despertó hace muy poco.

Shaco suspiró molesto por no recibir la ayuda de Soraka y concluyó conque no le ayudaría la curadora.

-En fin, si no me vas a ayudar me tendré que marchar.

Shaco se bajo de donde estaba sentado y, sin dudarlo por un momento, se marchó del tejado, dejando a Soraka tirada allí la cual le grito aún más furiosamente para que la sacará del tejado y la devolviera a su cuarto, pero no lo hizo. El payaso tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en esa minucia. Y allí dejo a Soraka, a la intemperie en una noche muy oscura. Lo único por lo que podría haber dado gracias es que era otoño así que no hacía demasiado frío. Sin embargo, sabe que esa se la devolvería tarde o temprano a ese lunático como fuera.

Mientras Shaco hablaba con Soraka, Jinx se encontraba ante una puerta de uno de los muchos pasillos del Instituto de la Guerra y estaba buscando a cierta mujer que le ayudaría con su problema, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Bien, primero disparó y luego pregunto. ¿No es así Carapescado?

-No, primero preguntas y luego disparás- le contestó su lanzacohetes. ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto, ya lo sabía.

Jinx llamó dos veces a la puerta y no recibió respuesta pero justo cuando iba a llamar por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió y apareció a quién estaba buscando.

Tras la puerta se encontraba la dulce, cariñosa, amigable aunque fuerte y callada Sona que portaba su Etwahl en mano y toco una breve melodía.

-Hola Sona, perdona que te molesté pero es que tengo un problema y mis amigos Carapescado, Espinas y Pum-Pum no me pueden ayudar. ¿Puedo pasar?

La support hizo un sencillo amago de que pasará y se apartó de la puerta para que entrará.

-¡Gracias!- dijo la terrorista con su entusiasmo habitual.

Entró en la habitación de la virtuosa de las cuerdas y se detuvo un momento en observarla.

Le pareció que la habitación era mucho más grande en comparación con la suya pero, en realidad, todos los cuartos del Instituto de la Guerra tenían el mismo tamaño. Lo que sucedía es que estaba todo muy ordenado, muy limpio, muy recogido a diferencia del suyo que parecía una pocilga y por eso tenía la perspectiva de que era mucho más grande.

El otro detalle que más le llamo la atención es que toda su habitación estaba decorada con toda clase de instrumentos musicales desde a coloridos xilófonos a sonoros platillos. Todos los instrumentos musicales que se os puedan imaginar estaban en cualquier parte de la habitación de Sona: colgados en las paredes, colocados en mesas, guardados en los armarios...

Después de su fascinación inicial por ver el interior del cuarto de Sona, vio que Sona estaba sentada en su cama y la muda le hizo señal de que se sentará a su lado. La adc, sin vergüenza alguna, se tiro encima de la cama y tras disfrutar de la comodidad de la misma por unos segundos, se incorporó, miró a Sona y le contó su problema. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Lo cual les llevó un rato largo...

-Y ahora no sé que narices hacer porque está todo muy extraño entre él y yo y me preguntaba si podrías aconsejarme para poder olvidar todo este asunto- terminó Jinx de contarle a la muda.

Sona le tocó una animada melodía con su etwahl como respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Debería de hablar con él?¿Estás segura de ello?

Asintió Sona con gran confianza en su consejo.

-¿Y de que deberíamos hablar?

La support rasgo las cuerdas de su instrumento con cierto enfado y salió una música mucho más grave y fuerte como una contestación un poco violenta.

-Vale. Que sí, que sí que ya sé de que. Lo que quería decir es como lo hago- dijo ella un tanto dubitativa.

Sona se relajo y comprendió ahora lo que se refería Jinx. Comprensiva como ella es, le toco una melodía reconfortante aconsejándola como pocos saben.

-¿Que le diga lo que pienso? No sé si será lo mejor porque no suelo pensar, ya sabes- bromeó la adc aunque no se rió ninguna-, pero lo intentaré.

Esta se levanto de la cama y con nuevos ánimos dijo:

-Sí, lo haré. La próxima vez que le vea hablaré con él y le diré lo que tengo en mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Sona la sonrió y tocó una sonata muy alegre.

-Sí, ya te contaré como acabó todo- se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sona, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando, de repente, una duda le asoló y se giró a mirar a Sona-. Si necesito tu ayuda, em... ¿me ayudarás?

La support, sin dudarlo, asintió y rasgo sus cuerdas levemente como una canción de cuna.

-Sí, me iré a dormir. Me imaginó que tu también, ¿no?- recibió otro asentimiento como respuesta-¡Qué descanses!

Jinx salió de la habitación de Sona, cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Jinx se despertó y le dio el tiempo justo para desayunar, lavarse los dientes y vestirse porque a los pocos minutos de levantarse fue invocada para combatir otro día más en la Grieta del Invocador.

Hizo lo que hizo siempre que le llaman a luchar: quejarse a sus adentros como decía ella aunque realmente lo decía en alto, cogió sus armas y fue con ritmo rápido hasta el teletransportador que le llevaría a la batalla porque ella decía que era un aburrimiento pero en realidad uno de sus grandes placeres era y siempre sería hacer explotar a los campeones enemigos.

Estuvo unos segundos hasta que por fin se materializó en la Grieta del Invocador y llegó a tiempo para la lucha pero salió un poco más tarde que sus compañeros de batalla. Sin embargo, se fijo en que entre los miembros de su equipo se encontraba Shaco que iría a la jungla.

-Por fin le encontré. En cuanto terminemos hablaré con él.

Además, se fijo cual era la composición total de su equipo y la del equipo enemigo, sobre todo en su support, en el ad carry enemigo y en el jungla enemigo.

Como su support estaba con quién había hablado de su problema con el payasete la gran y todopoderosa Sona con la cual seguro que estaría muy cómoda jugando en la línea de bot. El carry enemigo fue el personaje que más le llamó la atención porque estaría contra ella en la fase de líneas y con la cual siempre es interesante la pelea y se trataba de la Sheriff de Piltover, Caitlyn. Por último, estaba el jungla enemigo con la que siempre había tenido sus roces pero la cual quería como una hermana era la agente más dura de Piltover, Vi.

-Esta partida será interesante- exclamó Jinx con muchas ganas.

Compró una doran, una poción de vida y el ward amarillo, y se marchó de la base hacia la línea de bot.

Sin embargo, Shaco no estaba tan contento con los rivales que le habían tocado, y no por él, sino que se preocupaba por Jinx porque sabía que tras la jugada que le hicieron a Vi y a Caitlyn en la hamburgueseria, de seguro que iban a ir a por ella con todo lo que tuvieran y sin dudarlo ni por un momento. Eso era lo que pensaba el payaso pero había muchas más tensiones no resultas de las que él pensaba y no todas iban destinadas para Jinx, sino para él.

El support de Caitlyn era alguien con quién él había estado hablando la noche pasada. Era Soraka, la hija de las estrellas, que estaba realmente enfadada por haber sido secuestrada por Shaco y por haberla dejado abandonada en el tejado a su suerte. Esta tenía un enfado tan grande que parecía como si un aura maligna le rodease y de la furia que sentía solo pensaba en destruir a quién tuviera enfrente así que le pidió a su invocador que la jugara full ap para destrozar a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, sin importar que ganase su equipo o perdiese. ¡Cuánta fue su alegría y su sorpresa cuando le vio en el equipo enemigo! Por fin se vengaría del loco payaso.

En top se encontraba en el equipo enemigo Fiora que estaba muy enfadada con Jinx y con Shaco porque ella sabe que ellos dos fueron quienes le metieron una bomba de humo en su habitación, aun sin haber pruebas de ello. No dudaría ni por un segundo en eliminar a ambos, es más, sería todo un placer. Por una vez que había conseguido cazar al poder de Demacia para estar "a solas" le tenían que interrumpir. Se la iban a pagar y con creces.

Hablando de Garen, el top aliado no era nada más y nada menos que él. Estaba también muy enfadado con ambos personajes porque Fiora, más tarde de lo ocurrido en su cuarto, le contó lo que creía que ocurrió y al demaciano se le hirvió la sangre. Ese acto no quedaría impune porque, palabras textuales suyas, le habían arrebatado su honor, así que deberían tener mucho cuidado ambos porque a lo mejor en algún momento se olvidaba de que eran compañeros de equipo y no le ayudaban.

Por último, el mid enemigo era el poderoso maestro del metal, Mordekaiser que tenía cuentas pendientes con Jinx porque, aunque no le había hecho la adc nada a malas, le había molestado varias veces. Eso era algo que no perdona porque no tiene paciencia ni quiere tenerla ya que, a su parecer, eso es de gente que no puede conseguir lo que quiere y él siempre consigue lo que quiere.

El único que parecía que no tenía ningún problema con cualquiera de los enemigos y de sus compañeros era su mid que se trataba de Zed, el maestro de las sombras.

En resumen, el equipo aliado (azul) era Garen Top, Zed mid, Jinx adc, Sona support, Shaco jungla y en el equipo enemigo (Rojo) estaban Fiora Top, Mordekaiser mid, Caitlyn adc, Soraka support y Vi jungla.

Tal como había dicho Jinx, esta partida sería interesante y a más no poder.

**Mech: Aquí lo dejamos, perdonad que os hayamos dejado el capítulo en el momento más interesante pero es que sino se nos alargaba demasiado. Esperamos que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotros de escribirlo.  
Mach: Yo no lo he disfrutado para nada, prefería estar durmiendo en vez de hacer esto.  
Mech: Vamos, no me mientas que sé que te encanta. Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos y por favor leer el mensaje del final.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y quería simplemente deciros un par de cosas.  
****No sé si los que leéis este fic habréis leido mi otro fic de LOL que he subido hace poco en el que os felicito las navidades pero como no estoy seguro de ello pues os he hecho otro capítulo para que os pueda felicitar así que sin más preámbulos, os deseo una feliz navidad, un próspero año nuevo y glorioso y grandioso vicio al LOL porque yo, por desgracia, no podré X(.  
****  
PD2:Tras una charla con uno de los miembros de Alcrews S.A, he visto que hay muchos campeones de los que no hay fics alguno, como por ejemplo de Shaco hasta que lo hice, así que me gustaría que me propusieseis vuestros campeones mains o favoritos de personajes principales para que haga alguna historia. No me importa cual sea, me es indiferente pero si se trata de algún personaje que tiene ya fics pues los dejaré en segundo lugar aunque los haré a su debido tiempo. Lo siento pero me parece muy injusto que la gente que le gustaría leer fics de Skarner, por ejemplo, no pueda hacerlo.  
****En fin, lo que me gustaría es cambiar simplemente esto y me gustaría que me ayudarais a ello.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo.**


	6. TE ODIO

**Mecherazo: Buenas queridos lectores, hemos vuelto y con un gran placer lo hacemos.  
Machetazo: Sí, que en este capítulo ya va a comenzar lo bueno.  
Mech: Ya claro... En fin, damos paso al capítulo.**

Shaco abandonó preocupado su base tras haber comprado el machete del cazador y se dirigió hacia los krug antiguos o lo que en antaño habían sido los golems. Al llegar, tuvo que esperar hasta el minuto 0:57 para empezar a poner cajas en el lugar donde saldría el krug grande pero no le importó porque a su lado estaba Jinx y, la verdad, es que tenía unas ansías increíbles de hablar con ella para solucionar todo, pero tenía que concentrarse si quería hacer lo que se traía entre manos.

-Shaco- murmuró Jinx- hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Ya se imaginaba de que quería hablar pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado en ese preciso momento. Ya había puesto dos cajas en donde surgiría el krug grande y tenía que ir a poner dos cajas cerca del ancestro ígneo para que pudiera realizar su plan sin ningún problema.

-Lo siento pero he de irme a poner cajas en el campamento rojo. Hablamos cuando terminemos la partida, ¿vale?

Jinx asintió desganada como si retrasar la charla fuera un suplicio pero tenía que aceptarlo: el deber es el deber y el placer es el placer. ¡Que extraño se le hacía cuando pensaba esas cosas tan lógicas!

Shaco puso las cajas en el arbusto más cercano del rojo, se fue de vuelta a los krugs y deseaba que todo fuera como lo tenía planeado. Su invocador pidió a sus compañeros del bot para que le ayudarán con los monstruos. En realidad, no necesitaba su ayuda pero de esta forma podría ir mucho más rápido y adelantarse a Vi.

Jinx y Sona fueron a apoyar al payaso, el cual se lo agradeció a ambas mucho, en los antiguos krugs y al minuto 1:55 aparecieron los rocosos monstruos ante ellos. Shaco, gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeras, no tardó en nada para eliminar a los bichos pétreos, aunque uso el aplastar para obtener la bonificación y subió al nivel 2 rápidamente. Después, fue al ancestro ígneo, le golpeo y le arrastró hasta sus cajas, asustándole.

Shaco, mientras golpeaba el red para atraerlo a sus cajas, vio que en la línea de top estaba, por el momento, Garen farmeando y apareció Fiora un poco más tarde.

-"¡Perfecto! Todo va según lo planeado. Vi ha empezado por los krugs".

Gracias al buen pull que le habían hecho, él no había perdido casi vida, no había necesitado usar ninguna poción, se había hecho el campamento enseguida e iría mucho más rápido que Vi. Seguramente ella tendría que gastar una poción en el rojo y él ni lo necesitaría porque recibirían la mayoría de los golpes las cajas. Tenía claro que iba a hacer: la mataría en el azul

En unos pocos segundos eliminó al ancestro ígneo, fue con rumbo al coloso celeste o azul del enemigo dispuesto a invadir a Vi.

Ella aún no estaba, así que estaría o terminando de hacerse su rojo o ya estaría de camino hacia allí. En cualquier caso, fue preparando la trampa: puso el ward amarillo en el arbusto que se encontraba en el campamento azul para tener visión y puso cajas estratégicamente en la salida a la segunda torreta enemiga de bot y en el arbusto cercano a la torreta de bot enemiga, y espero en el arbusto en el que había puesto una caja para esperar a Vi que llegaría a su azul en cualquier momento.

Por suerte para él, Vi no tardo en llegar a su azul y lo hizo atravesando la pared del campamento con su Destruye Criptas (Q). Se encontraba como a media vida cuando apareció pero Shaco espero el momento en el que perdiera vida mientras luchaba con el coloso celeste para pillarla por la espalda con su engañar y destrozarla.

El lunático observo que Vi estaba a poco de vida y con muy poco maná por lo que fue a por ella en modo invisible ya que no podría escapar con su Destruye Criptas (Q) y aunque tuviese su destello para escapar no le importaba porque ya tenía eso pensado y por eso había colocado las cajas donde las había puesto: para evitar que escapara de cualquier forma.

Sin previo aviso, Shaco le metió una puñalada crítica por la espalda, sorprendiendo a la agente del Piltover y distrayéndola lo suficiente para robarle el azul con su aplastar y poner una nueva caja a sus pies para intentar asustarla. Vi flasheo hacia la derecha para esquivar la caja que había puesto Shaco y se dirigió hacia la torreta que tenía más cercana para intentar escapar: la torreta de bot en la que estaban sus compañeras Caitlyn y Soraka.

La pelirosa intentaba escapar del payaso pero estaba ralentizada por la bonificación roja y el payaso se acercaba rápidamente a por ella pero estaba a punto de escapar, solo tenía que atravesar el arbusto, llegar hacia la torreta y así lograría salvarse. No obstante, su camino se vio interferido por la caja que había colocado Shaco, asustándola y dejándola a merced del asesino quién se puso en invisible y le dio un nuevo navajazo crítico por la espalda, el último para que ella muriera.

Mientras Vi notaba como la vida se le desvanecía, Shaco le dijo pegado a su oído:

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Jinx o iré a por ti- Shaco le quito la navaja de la espalda y se oyó el grito que anuncio la primera sangre de Shaco sobre Vi para sorpresa del equipo rojo, sobre todo para su línea del bot.

-Muy buena Shaco- gritó Jinx al aire emocionada porque su equipo logrará la primera sangre.

-No te emociones tanto- dijo la Sheriff de Piltover. ¡La partida acaba de comenzar!- y le disparó su pacificadora de Piltover (Q).

La terrorista esquivo el disparo de Caitlyn por los pelos y se rió alocadamente.

-Cierto, la partida acaba de empezar- le disparo un rayo de su Chispitas que no acertó de milagro en la adc enemiga.

A partir de la primera sangre ocurrieron varias cosas: Vi se enfadó tanto porque Shaco le hubiera vuelto a gastar otra jugarreta que decidió hacerle un gran babysit a la línea del bot en cuanto subiera al nivel 6; la distracción sufrida por Fiora al enterarse del truco ejecutado astutamente por el asesino permitió a Garen tirarse sobre ella con su combo Q + E + prender para acabar con la duelista; Shaco, en vez de despreocuparse por Jinx, se preocupo aún más por ella ya que sabía del genio de Vi y seguro que se vengaría campeando la línea del bot así que para impedírselo, iría a hacerle counterjungla a full.

La partida siguió su rumbo y todo estaba muy igualado: En la línea del top, Garen ganaba a Fiora de calle gracias al poderoso silencio de su golpe decisivo (Q) y al daño de su Juicio que le complicaba farmear a la demaciana y que la desgastaba. Cada pelea que intentaba iniciar Fiora acaban con una muerte más para el poder de Demacia.

Mientras, en el mid Zed no podía aguantar contra el poke que tenía Mordekaiser y el aguante que tenía al suyo por su habilidad pasiva Hombre de Hierro que bloqueaba todo el daño que le causaba. El duelo entre ambos contendientes acabo totalmente a favor de Mordekaiser ya que había conseguido mucho más súbditos que el maestro de las sombras y porque logró acabar con él en dos ocasiones sacando una gran ventaja de ellas ya que le sacaba dos niveles.

La línea del bot era la más pareja: las adc habían asesinado el mismo número de veces y la habilidad de sus invocadores estaba igualada. Además, tenían unas supports que las curaban, que hacían mucho daño y con mucho cc por lo que el enfrentamiento era realmente complicado para que alguna de las dos ganase y lo que decidiría quién gana la línea es la intervención del jungla.

El duelo entre los junglas estaba siendo una dominación total de Shaco quién ya había asesinado varias veces a Vi en su jungla y le estaba robando todos los creeps que podía de su jungla pero dejándole un bicho porque así los campamentos no aparecían de nuevo hasta que Vi matará el monstruo restante pero tardaría bastante en reaparecer, ella perdería muchos niveles y así fue ya que iba como tres niveles por detrás. Sin embargo, la agente del Piltover estaba logrando alguna que otra asistencia en el top y en el mid por sus ganks, líneas que Shaco estaba olvidando para hacer counterjungla, hecho que le estaba recriminando Zed.

-Shaco, deja de arruinarle la vida a Vi y ven a ayudarme con Mordekaiser o luego nadie le va a parar.

El payaso hizo de tripas corazón y abandonó la jungla enemiga para ir a gankear a Mordekaiser quién estaba arrasando a Zed y que estaba pusheando una barbaridad. Shaco uso engañar (Q), se metió en invisible y fue derecho a por Mordekaiser. Zed se tiró encima de su enemigo con su Marca de la Muerte antes de que el lunático se hubiera colocado detrás del maestro del metal y eso propició su muerte ya que utilizó Mordekaiser todo combo (E + Q + R + prender) sobre él, aunque al haber gastado todo lo que tenía en el asesino de las sombras causó que no le quedará nada cuando apareció Shaco clavándole una puñalada por la espalda y le lanzo un veneno de doble filo (E) después de que utilizase destello, acabando con la racha de Mordekaiser.

El invocador de Zed se quejo de que tenía que haber aparecido antes y eso molesto tanto a su invocador que decidió no ir a ayudarle ni una vez. Shaco sentía pena porque Zed tuviera que soportar que le controlase un inútil que no tenía ni idea de como usarle pero bueno, ¿que podía hacer él? Ya tenía otras cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparse por su compañero. Tenía que ir al bot corriendo: Jinx y Sona estaban haciendo overextend, estaban golpeando la torre y parecía que estaban a punto de derribar la primera torreta del bot pero sabía que, posiblemente, Vi estuviera bajando para intentar acabar con ellas junto con sus compañeras así que tenía que estar ahí abajo para hacerle un countergank y acabar con ella como mínimo.

Jinx y Sona iban a acabar de tirar cuando apareció Caitlyn y Soraka delante suya y se pusieron a limpiar los súbditos que quedaban para evitar que tirasen su torreta. Les dio el tiempo justo para limpiar los súbditos antes de que tiraran la torre y, con mucha rabia, Jinx tuvo que retroceder del rango de la torreta pero ligeramente porque estaba pusheando como una loca para derribar la torre mientras que Sona se hallaba un poco más atrás de su adc para cubrirla.

De repente, apareció Vi por detrás de ambas sorprendiéndolas pero Jinx no se retiró, si no que continuó hacia delante y de dos autoataques veloces destruyo la torre, obteniendo una gran velocidad de movimiento para intentar escapar de allí pero su camino fue interrumpido por el Destruye Criptas (Q) de Vi que la derribo. Se flasheo lo más cerca posible de su torre para intentar escapar del ataque de la pelirrosa pero utilizo su Asalto y Lesiones para atraparla y lanzarla por los aires.

Por desgracia para la agente de Piltover, Sona estaba justo detrás de Jinx y le utilizo su Crescendo (R) haciéndola bailar e intentar que no matará a Jinx, la cual estaba ya casi dentro de su torreta pero Vi, cabezona como ella sola, flasheo hacia la y uso su destruye criptas para intentar rematarla ya que estaba a un golpe de su muerte, y así hubiera sido de no ser que no dejo totalmente cargado su puñetazo. Debido a ello, no llego a alcanzarla.

Con cierto enfado, tuvo que dejar a la bala perdida escapar porque sabía que si se metía más dentro de torre moriría y era muy probable que no consiguiera nada al final con ello. De esta forma, se marchó, no sin antes de llevarse un disparo de la torreta, hacia el arbusto de arriba para volver a su jungla.

Mientras tanto, Shaco, que había visto todo el espectáculo que había montado Vi, estaba en recinto donde aparecía el dragón, salto la pared con su engañar (Q) para aparecer en el arbusto por el que iba a pasar la policía y, rápidamente, puso una caja antes de que entrará para asustarla. La agente entró ingenuamente en la hierba, fue asustada por la caja de Shaco y el payaso la apuñaló por la espalda.

Sorprendida, intentó escapar del payaso pero él utilizo su veneno de doble filo (E) para lanzarle un cuchillo que la ralentizó, facilitándole alcanzarla sin demasiados problemas. La agente utilizó su destruye criptas y atravesó la pared, aunque no había escapado realmente del asesino porque él también salto la pared con su engañar pero antes de que pudiera finarla, le estalló un cohete proveniente desde la base por parte de Jinx.

No le hizo mucha gracia que ella la rematará porque Vi era su presa y, aunque estuviese enamorado de Jinx era, al fin y al cabo, un asesino y no le gustaba que le robaran su víctima sin un buen motivo.

Shaco bajo a la línea bot y espero a que la tiradora volviese para hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué has tirado ese cohete? Era mía.

-Perdona, es que tengo un síndrome: tirarle mis supercohetesrequetemortales cuando veo alguien a poca vida- manifestó la terrorista y se rió como lo que era: una loca.

Shaco, a pesar del enfado que tenía, no pudo evitar reírse porque a él le ocurría algo similar: si encontraba a alguien casi sin vida, tenía que lanzarle una daga, así que se lo perdonó pero le dijo que no le robara el próximo o le haría lo mismo. La adc aceptó y se volvió a disculpar por su actuación.

Pasaron los veinte minutos de partida y nada parecía decidido: Mordekaiser había ya tirado la torre de mid y se fue a top para intentar acabar con Garen, quién estaba arrasando a Fiora, pero, por desgracia, no fueron capaces: ese tanque era una roca y, además, metía lo que no estaba escrito así que antes de que pudiesen bajarlo la mitad de la vida, ya había acabado con Mordekaiser y, antes de que se lo creyese la demaciana, acabo con ella.

Mientras tanto, la bot lane del equipo rojo, o sea, Caitlyn y Soraka se unieron con su jungler para acabar con Shaco de una vez por todas ya que estaban hartos de su incordiosa presencia en su línea y, gracias a eso, pudieron hacerse un dragón, aunque se encontraban 2-1 a favor del equipo azul en número de dragones conseguidos. Jinx y Sona tuvieron ciertas dificultades ya que al centrarse los enemigos en el payaso ya no tuvieron su apoyo así que se estaban volviendo las peleas un 2 contra 3 y, aunque Jinx estuviera muy fed, no podía aguantar todo el control de masas o cc que le metían Vi y Soraka mientras le causaban un daño mortal junto con Caitlyn.

Zed, aprovechando que Mordekaiser había abandonado la línea, había comenzado a empujar la línea y consiguió tirar las dos primeras torretas del medio y si hubiera querido, habría tirado la tercera pero pensó que aparecerían los enemigos para matarle.

Shaco estaba bastante enojado por la situación en la que se encontraba: había pasado de encontrarse en positivo a estar en la basura, o sea, a estar un nivel por debajo de Vi. Lo único que le reconfortaba ligeramente es que Jinx iba aún muy bien aunque estaba teniendo problemas.

Él avisó de que pronto aparecería el cuarto dragón y necesitaban conseguirlo, no solo por el dinero que daba, sino porque no podían permitir que se lo llevase el equipo ya que conllevaba ahora en la nueva temporada una bonificación.

Se acercó hacia la guarida del dragón pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella porque observo a Caitlyn y a Vi matando al cangrejo para obtener su bonificación de velocidad de movimiento y de visión, dispuestos a hacerse el dragón. Shaco avisó a sus compañeros de que los enemigos iban a matar al dragón para intentar que le apoyasen. Sin embargo, no le podrían ayudar: Zed había muerto antes a manos de Caitlyn quién había sido ayudada por Soraka y tardaría aún unos segundos en reaparecer, Garen estaba haciendo, como un estúpido, split push y no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarle, Jinx estaba en base ya que tenía dinero para la sanguinaria y tenía que comprarla, Sona estaba de camino hacia el dragón pero dudaba que llegase a tiempo así que se preparo mentalmente para intentar robárselo.

Entró en invisible hacia la guarida del dragón y se fijo en que Vi estaba recibiendo las llamaradas del dragón así que decidió ir a por ella para que no pudiera aniquilarlo con el aplastar. Se posicionó detrás de ella, justo antes de salir del invisible, y le metió una puñalada trapera con un crítico que le bajo casi un tercio de la vida, quedándose a un tercio y, aprovechando la sorpresa, utilizó aplastar encima del dragón para llevárselo pero falló y se quedó a 3 puntos de vida, así Vi lo mató con su aplastar.

Shaco estaba vendidísimo debido a que al usar su invisible, ya no tenía forma alguna de escapar así que decidió ir a por todas. Utilizó su Alucinación (R) para hacer una copia de sí mismo y, con una doble puñalada, acabar con la pelirosa. Solo quedaba Caitlyn o eso creía porque, de repente, apareció Soraka detrás de su adc que lanzó un equinoccio (E) sobre él para silenciarle e intentar atraparle, cosa que logró.

La sheriff de Piltover estaba disparando a quién creía que era el asesino verdadero y no se equivocaba. Shaco había perdido casi toda su vida. Caitlyn iba a realizar el último disparo cuando, de repente, hizo su aparición Sona que utilizó su flash para acercarse a sus enemigas y utilizar su Crescendo (R) para hacerlas bailar y salvar al payaso.

Esos pocos segundos que le dio Sona fueron vitales para que se librase de la muerte porque tenía de nuevo su Engañar (Q) y se traslado en invisible hacia la salida de la guarida.

El adc enemigo y su support se enfadaron mucho por no haber podido acabar con Shaco, no obstante, eso no fue lo peor.

Sona aprovechó para utilizar su Himno del Valor (Q) lanzando rayos sónicos contra ambas quitándoles un porcentaje bastante importante de vida y, de la nada, les explotó un cohete tirado por Jinx casi desde la base que acabó con la vida de Caitlyn y dejo muy tocada a Soraka, la cual fue asesinada por Shaco porque su clon estalló directamente en sus narices.

Los tres no pudieron evitar gritar, a excepción de Sona que lo hizo mentalmente, casi al unísono:

-¡WOMBO COMBO!

Y se rieron muchísimo por ello, salvo la muda que se rió dentro de su cabeza.

Llegamos, increíblemente, a pasar los 40 minutos de partida y todo estaba muy indeciso: Ninguno de los dos equipos poseía ya torretas pero el equipo azul dominaba en los dragones, teniendo 4 dragones a su favor frente a 1 del equipo rojo.

Garen, quién había hecho hasta el momento una partida bastante buena, empezó a morir bastante a manos de sus enemigos porque le colapsaron la línea y se estaba volviendo muy avaricioso ya que quería kills sin importar cómo y eso acaba con él enfrentándose contra tres o contra los que fuesen.

Fiora volvió a la partida gracias a que empezó a farmear muchísimo y eso le permitió obtener una gran cantidad de oro y de experiencia por lo que había llegado a nivel 16 y tenía casi la build completa por lo que era un enemigo a tener en cuenta pero no fue el único.

Zed había vuelto a la partida gracias a que estaba encontrándose a los enemigos en posiciones desventajosas o que salían con poca vida y se estaba encargando de acabar con ellas.

La bot lane enemiga ahora estaba intratable. El combo Soraka con Caitlyn estaba ahora dando resultados porque ambas habían conseguido bastantes asesinatos en esos 20 minutos que habían pasado, aunque en ninguna de ellas Soraka había conseguido su ansiado propósito: asesinar a Shaco.

Estaba aún muy enfadada pero parecía que se iba calmando pero muy poco a poco.

Un poco después del minuto 42, se hallaba farmeando su jungla, aún más en concreto, el campamento de los lobos pero lo que no sabía es que muy cerca de donde estaba, se encontraba Shaco que estaba buscando presas y que suerte porque había hallado una y se trataba de la sanadora de las estrellas.

Así, entró en invisible y cuando se posiciono detrás de ella la apuñaló quitandole la mayor parte de su vida y sorprendiéndola increíblemente, no obstante, Soraka estuvo muy rápida para evitar que la matará instantáneamente: antes de que pudiera meterla una segunda puñalada le tiró un Equinoccio (E) para silenciarle y evitar que usara su veneno de doble filo (E) y, desde una distancia un tanto segura, uso la activa de la Tenaza de la Muerte Ígnea que había usado, le golpeó con su invocación estelar, restándole alrededor de media vida, y antes de que usará el prender utilizó su Plegaria (R) porque si no tan solo se curaría la mitad y recupero casi toda la vida que le había arrebatado Shaco.

Shaco, después de que se pasará el efecto del silencio y fuera atrapado, ya pudo usar su Alucinación (R), y se abalanzó sobre Soraka todo lo rápido que pudo sin embargo, no fue suficiente porque antes de que llegase a rajarla de nuevo, ella ya le había golpeado con otra Invocación estelar (Q) y precipitó su muerte.

El payaso no se podía creer lo que había visto: soraka de support le había deleteado en pocos segundos. ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces se fijo en que la build de la curadora no era, para nada, la de un support que pretendía apoyar a sus compañeros, sino la de un full ap: llevaba tenaza ígnea de la muerte, morellonomicon, botas de penetración mágica, reloj de arena de zhonya y tormento de liandry.

¿Pero porque narices Soraka se habría hecho algo como eso? Entonces recordó que la noche pasada la había llevado a la terraza y la había dejado allí maniatada y amordaza, y, sin saber porque, sintió un nuevo sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes: el remordimiento.

No comprendía porque demonios tenían tantos de esos estúpidos sentimientos. Seguro que esto era culpa de Jinx. Solo culpa suya de que ahora sintiese culpa por las cosas que hace pero ya no lo podía evitar: ahora que lo había descubierto ya no podría escapar de ese extraño pesar que le atormentaba.

Shaco, extrañado, pensó mientras esperaba a reaparecer como solucionarlo y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era disculparse, aunque no lo sintiese totalmente, por lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Se acercaba peligrosamente la partida a los 50 minutos y parecía que la única forma que se terminaría esta partida es con una pelea en equipo o una teamfight. Ambos equipos tenían una equipación completa, todos estaban listos para la lucha pero tenía que darse la ocasión y se dio.

Vi fue a investigar al Barón Nashor para comprobar que el equipo enemigo no lo había matado porque si se diera el caso, la partida se pondría a su favor. Sin embargo, no supo que Shaco junto con Garen se encontraba cerca de allí para matarlo mientras sus compañeros empujaban la línea para distraer el equipo rojo o ese, al menos, era el plan en un principio.

El bufón se fijo en que Vi estaba matando al cangrejo para obtener la visión de la entrada de la guarida de Nashor así que aprovechó Shaco para meterse en invisible, se posicionó detrás suya, utilizó su alucinación (R) y le clavó una doble puñalada en la espalda que se combinó con su crítico de la Q más el puñal de statikk que también lo aplicaba el clon, o sea, fue una doble puñalada crítica con rayo de la statikk que hizo volar por los aires a Vi sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Shaco avisó a su equipo de que viniesen a Barón porque ya no tenían el aplastar para poder asegurar objetivos así que no tendrían problemas para hacerlo.

Todo su equipo fue rápidamente a Barón pero empezaron a atacarle cuando llegaron Sona y Jinx porque entre ellos cuatro podrían hacerlo sin problemas y además, Zed aún tardaría en llegar. Lo que no sabían es que todo el equipo rival excepto la fallecida Vi fueron con rumbo hacia Nashor para intentar evitar que lo matasen aunque sabían que sería complicado.

Llegaron cuando al Barón se encontraba a poca vida y Fiora, rápidamente, utilizó destello para acercarse hacia la guarida del monstruo épico y utilizó su danza de la espada (R) para intentar matar a algún miembro del equipo azul pero, para su desgracia, Sona usó extenuar sobre ella antes de que usase su definitiva por lo que minimizó mucho su daño en área y cuando reapareció, los 4 fueron a por ella, la mataron y antes de que llegasen los demás miembros de su equipo llegasen mataron al Barón Nashor y se llevaron su bonificación.

Entonces, aparecieron los tres miembros restante del equipo rojo (Caitlyn, Soraka y Mordekaiser) para intentar terminar la tarea que Fiora no había podido completar pero acabó de la misma manera: Shaco se metió en el invisible, se posicionó detrás de Caitlyn y le clavo una puñalada crítica combinada con la statikk y le quitó toda la vida pero llevaba un ángel guardián así que resucitaría en unos instantes, mientras Soraka le metió un Equinoccio para silenciarle y Mordekaiser utilizó su Maza de picas (Q), clavándole su gran maza en la cabeza y asesinando al payaso.

Jinx aprovechó el desconcierto causado por Shaco para disparar a Soraka con su Pum Pum que le quitó casi toda la vida y obligándola a utilizar su Plegaria (R) para intentar salvarse.

Garen, en vez de ir a por ellos para apoyar a su equipo, se marchó de allí corriendo rápidamente con su Golpe Decisivo (Q) dejando a su suerte a los demás

Sona utilizó el Crescendo (R) para hacer bailar a Mordekaiser y a Soraka durante unos pocos segundos, permitiendo a Jinx que acabase con Soraka y Zed, que ya había llegado al lugar de los hechos, se tiró encima del maestro del metal y le realizó todo el combo, acabando con él y cuando resucitó la adc enemiga, le clavó sus cuchillas antes de que pudiera escapar y así, tuvo lugar la aniquilación del equipo rojo.

Los miembros restantes del equipo azul, a excepción de Garen que estaba en su base, fueron a por el inhibidor enemigo del mid y a por el nexo el cual estaba indefenso por la pérdida de sus torretas y, de unos autoataques, acabó la partida con la victoria del equipo azul sobre el rojo.

Al terminar la partida, los primeros que aparecieron en la sala de descanso fueron los miembros de los equipos que habían muerto, o sea, Shaco, Vi, Mordekaiser, Soraka, Caitlyn, Fiora y después los demás en el siguiente orden: Soraka, Sona, Garen y, por último, Jinx.

Shaco aprovechó el hecho de que Soraka fue una de las primeras personas en reaparecer para ir a hablar con ella rápidamente y después ir a hablar con la peliazul. Se acercó a ella con gran rapidez pero la sanadora le rehuyó ligeramente. Al parecer, aún seguía enfadada.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no, así que déjame en paz- manifestó Soraka y le dio la espalda.

La actitud de Soraka molestó a Shaco. Podría haber aprovechado para apuñalarla ahora que le había dado la espalda. Sería tan rápido, tan sencillo, tan placentero... Pero las estúpidas normas del Instituto prohibían la lucha entre campeones fuera de sus respectivos campos de pelea así que desechó esta opción y optó por la diligencia.

-Escucha, sé que lo que hice está mal. "Sí claro"- pensó Shaco mientras profería estás palabras- Pero lo hice porque estoy volviéndome más loco de lo que estoy: no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, mi cabeza está inundada por la imagen de esa pirada amante de las explosiones y no lo soportó más. Necesitaba tu ayuda para intentar calmar todo lo que me está sucediendo y...

Soraka, sorprendida por lo que había dicho el payaso, se olvidó del enfado que tenía y se giró para hablar con él.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto cuando te presentaste ayer por la noche?

-Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿me habrías ayudado?

-Por supuesto- contestó sinceramente la hija de las estrellas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Pues claro que sí. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando porque yo... bueno... tan bien estoy enamorada de alguien- expresó Soraka con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-¿De quién se trata?

-No te lo puedo contar, me da vergüenza- dijo ella ahora con las mejillas rojos como tomates.

-Vamos, cuéntamelo.

-Deja que me lo piense...- se puso como si realmente se lo estuviese pensando y pocos segundos después le contestó- Uumm no.

Shaco, para intentar sonsacarselo, le empezó a hacer cosquillas y Soraka empezó a reír descontroladamente.

Menuda sorpresa para los demás campeones que se hallaban en la sala cuando se fijaron en el espectáculo que se estaba montando, en concreto Jinx que estaba sorprendido por la actitud que estaba teniendo hacia Soraka y, sin saber el motivo, empezó a enfadarse con Shaco muy seriamente.

El payaso se detuvo a los pocos segundos y le dijo a Soraka, quién tenía aún lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír:

-En fin, no pasa nada. Si no quieres contármelo, pues no tienes que hacerlo.

-Mejor que así sea y, por favor, no más cosquillas. No aguanto las ganas de reír cuando me hacen cosquillas.

-De acuerdo. Si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda, ¿cuento contigo?

-Claro. A menos de que sea para oler un pañuelo, en ese caso no.

Ambos se rieron casi a la par tal como observo la terrorista, la cual no podía contener el enfado irracional que tenía por dentro. No soportaba seguir viendo a esos dos juntos, su interior le pedía marcharse de allí lo más rápido que le fuera posible porque no podía aguantar más estar allí. Viendo como se reían, jugaban, hablaban sin problema alguno. Le repugnaba y le enfadaba pero en alguna parte de su ser se hizo la siguiente pregunta

-"Te da asco y rabia lo que están haciendo o el hecho de que Shaco no lo está haciendo contigo sino con Soraka"

Entonces no lo pudo aguantar más todo los sentimientos que la recorrían y, sin previo aviso, se dirigió hacia la puerta del teletransportador pero se vio interrumpido su camino por la aparición del bufón que ya había terminado de hablar con Soraka.

-Jinx, teníamos que hablar. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé.

Apartó a Shaco y llegó hasta la puerta del teletransportador.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te estás marchando?

-Porque he recordado que tenía algo de vital importancia que hacer- mintió Jinx como una bellaca.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo sucedido en...

-¡NO!- interrumpió la lunática- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO!

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa Jinx?¿Ha ocurrido algo durante la partida para que te pongas así o que?

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

-Pero...- dijo Shaco con un hilo de voz débil.

-¡TE ODIO!

Shaco, de golpe, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera fracturado en mil pedazos y vio antes sus tristes ojos como a la persona que amaba se marchaba de su vista mientras que él se quedo ahí, tirado y dolido como un perro que ha sido abandonado.

**Mech: Y finalizamos este capítulo con un final muy complicado para el payaso y la terrorista, ¿no te parece?  
****Mach: Sí, va a ver movida.  
****Mech: Cierto. Aquí os dejamos por ahora, con esa sensación de que queréis seguir leyendo pero que no podéis hacerlo porque no hemos hecho más capítulos.  
****Mach: Y sí, somos unos cabrones por dejaros de esta forma, XD pero nos gusta mucho hacerlo. ¡Hala! Adiós.**

**PD: Mecherazo no solo escribe fanfics, sino que está empezando a hacer guías. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, pues sí XD.  
****He hecho una guía sobre Malphite en Salsalol por si hay alguien que le interesa y seguramente suba alguna más en el futuro.****  
Eso es todo.  
PD2: Esta historia se inspira antes de que rito eliminará el DFG, o sea, antes del parche 5.2. Que gran pena que me ha causado. Ahora que empezaba a mainear Evelynn me quitan el DFG para no hacer un burst infernal :-( (Aún así tiene un buen burst****)**

**Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo.**


	7. Especial de San Valentín parte 1

**Mecherazo: Hola y seáis todos muy bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo. Sin embargo, este capítulo va a ser diferente a los demás porque se trata de un especial San Valentín, YUJU.  
Machetazo: Sí, esa festividad tan alegre en la que nos embarga ese sentimiento en el que deseamos estar con nuestro amor... Y por ello, nos hallamos hoy aquí con este relato y, al igual que vosotros, leyéndolo más solos que la una.  
Mech: Aquí está el sentimental, que como no ha conseguido una cita para San Valentín se amarga.  
Mach: Cállate.  
Mech: Y ya damos paso al capítulo.**

Shaco, tras haber regresado de su partida con la terrorista que le había arrebatada la mente y el corazón, se encontraba tirado en su cama clamando piedad de los seres que se hallarían en las alturas disfrutando y regodeándose de su pesar y desasosiego, y pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido hace unos minutos.

-"TE ODIO"- esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como martillos que buscan romper una pared.

No se podía creer lo que le había sucedido: parecía todo un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla pero sabía que eso no era un sueño sino que se trataba de una triste y dura realidad.

Después del suceso acaecido, no tenía ganas de comer, ni de respirar, ni siquiera de asesinar a gente para desahogar su peligrosa rabia sobre sus pobres víctimas. No era que no le gustase hacer esas cosas; es que simplemente no tenía cuerpo para hacer eso ahora.

Tan solo quería yacer en esa cama y desear que su retorcida mente le permitiese hacer ese acto tan degradante conocido como llorar para aliviar un poco todo el dolor que corroía todo su ser. Sin embargo, no pudo llorar, por más veces que lo intentó así que, al final, rehusó de ese acto y simplemente estaba tumbado boca arriba contemplando el techo con la mirada perdida como si allí se encontrará la respuesta a su dilema.

Pasaron las horas y Shaco no se había movido ni un ápice. Si alguien le hubiera visto podría haber creído que estaba muerto, salvo por los incesantes suspiros que soltaba de cuando que delataban su agotamiento, no físico sino mental.

Entonces, oyó unos golpes tras la puerta.

-"Alguien querrá algo de mí"- pensó Shaco- "Seguramente sea algún invocador que me ha llamado para luchar".

Shaco se iba a levantar para abrir la puerta y que le comunicaran su invocación para un nuevo combate pero no lo hizo.

No quería salir de su habitación, allí se encontraba tranquilo, a gusto, y no quería ir a ningún lado. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su habitación: comida, entretenimiento con una diana que había modificado para tirar sus cuchillos y practicar sus lanzamientos, bebida tanto alcohólica como no alcohólica aunque, en realidad, no le gustaba emborracharse.

Lo veía como una muestra de vulnerabilidad ante unos posibles enemigos que esperaban al acecho, agazapados en la penumbra mientras aguardaban su oportunidad para acabar con él, y solo lo hacía en casos en que se lo ofreciesen gente en la que confiaba plenamente o en ocasiones especiales, o sea, casi nunca.

Nuevamente, llamaron a su puerta repetidas veces y ya, harto por la insistencia de quién estuviese golpeando la puerta, se levantó de su cama y mientras iba hacia para abrirla dijo:

-Ya voy, ya voy. ¡Para ya!

Entonces abrió la puerta y cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que quién le había llamado era Soraka que llevaba una bolsa de papel entre sus manos.

-Hola Soraka, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, para empezar, buenas Shaco. Otra cosa, ¿puedo pasar?

Shaco hizo ademán de que pasase y la curadora entró en su cuarto, siendo uno de los pocos que han tenido ese privilegio.

-Y en respuesta a tu pregunta- continuó Soraka-, he visto lo que te ha ocurrido con Jinx en la sala de descanso así que me imagine que estarías mal. Por eso he venido aquí. Para levantarte la moral.

-No creo que haya alguna forma de encontrarme mejor.

-Yo creo que sí, y tiene que ver con lo que llevo en las manos.

Shaco miró extrañado la bolsa de Soraka y se preguntó que sería lo que contendría para que Soraka creyese que eso le ayudaría.

-¿De que se trata?- dijo el payaso mientras acercaba su mano para coger la bolsa.

Soraka apartó la bolsa de la mano del asesino como gesto de que aún no era el momento de ver lo que contenía.

-Antes de que te revele que es lo que hay en la bolsa, voy a contarte un extraño suceso que ha ocurrido hace unos minutos.

-¿Está relacionado con lo que hay en la bolsa?

-Sí- respondió sinceramente la curadora.

-Entonces continúa.

-Bien, pues como he dicho antes...

_Todo ocurrió hace unos minutos, había acabado de jugar una partida y quería descansar hasta que fuera invocada de nuevo a combatir así que para relajarme, me dispuse a hacer una de mis aficiones favoritas: la jardinería._

_-_Espera, ¿te gusta cuidar plantas?- interrumpio Shaco para desagrado de Soraka.

-¿Te importa si continúo con la historia?

El silencio contestó por él.

-Bien...

_Como iba diciendo, me hallaba regando la gran cantidad de bellas plantas que habitaban en mi habitación: primaverales alelíes, bellas aunque inodoras camelias, giradores girasoles, pasionales rosas... Cuando, de repente, alguien llama a mi puerta._

_No sabía de quién se podía tratar, pensé que seguramente sería un invocador que reclamaba mi presencia en algún campo de batalla así que fui tranquilamente hacia la puerta, la abrí y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me tope conque no había nadie. _

_Miré a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si encontraba quién había llamado a mi puerta. Nada. No había nadie. De esta forma, iba a volver a dentro y, de pronto, me fije en que había una bolsa ante mí._

_Me pregunté de que se trataría. La curiosidad pudo conmigo: cogí la bolsa, la llevé a mi cuarto, cerré mi puerta y lo dejé en mi cama._

_Mi mente estaba debatiendo si estaba bien que hubiera cogido algo que alguien me había dejado en la puerta pero acabé pensando que si lo había dejado allí sería porque, al fin y al cabo, quería que lo tuviese._

_Con esta idea, me dispuse a ver el contenido y que sorpresa me llevé cuando lo abrí ya que un humo negro salió disparado de la bolsa con gran fuerza y que rápidamente se expandió por toda mi habitación._

_El humo me estaba asfixiando. Por ello, fui corriendo a la ventana de mi habitación, la abrí de par en par para dispersar esa ola de humo negro y esperé a que se ventilase mi cuarto mientras tomaba algo de aire fresco._

-¿Podrías darte prisa Soraka?- interrumpio Shaco algo molesto- Se me está haciendo eterno.

-Calla, que ya estoy llegando al final.

_Tras desvanecerse el humo en el viento, pude respirar tranquila y fui a ver que había en la bolsa para que saliese de la bolsa esa humareda._

_Abrí la bolsa y me fije en que el humo procedía de unos restos que habían en la antes dicha bolsa, pero no era solo eso. Había algo más en el fondo del todo: se trataba de una nota._

-¿Y que decía?- preguntó Shaco muy interesado.

Soraka, entonces, abrió su bolsita y saco de ella un pequeño trozo de papel que le extendió a Shaco.

-¿Por qué no lo lees tu mismo?

Shaco agarró y vio lo que estaba escrito con lo que parecía un espray de color rosa fuerte.

-"No te acerques a ÉL". ¿A quién se refiere con "ÉL"?

-Eso fue lo que me pregunté y entonces me fije en que los restos que habían en la bolsa me eran muy familiares- Soraka abrió la bolsa y permitió que Shaco viera lo que había en sus interior-. ¿Te suenan a ti de algo?

Shaco se quedo consternado ante lo que estaba viendo. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Son las bombas de humo de Jinx. Tuve una de esas en mis manos y aún recuerdo como eran.

-Además, tienen un diseño muy parecido al de sus mascafuegos así que no es complicado saber que son de ellas- Soraka se dio cuenta de golpe que dijo que tuvo una bomba de humo de Jinx de sus manos un día-. Espera..., ¿como es que conseguiste una de las bombas de Jinx?

-Es una historia muy larga, ya te lo contaré más adelante.

El payaso intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba corroyendo por la cabeza y no sacó nada en claro.

-¿Por qué demonios te amenazaría Jinx conque no te acerques a alguien? A menos que...

-A menos que...- repitió Soraka esperando a que Shaco llegase a la conclusión correcta.

-A menos que le guste alguien- termino el payaso con cierta tristeza que se reemplazó por rabia.

-Sí, ¡exacto!

-¡Cómo encuentre a ese tipo le voy a hacer tragarse mis cuchillas y no por la boca exactamente!- grito enfadado el asesino mientras se imaginaba quién era el posible amor de Jinx.

Soraka se dio en la cara un golpe de frustración que sentía ante la ignorancia de Shaco.

-¿Pero no sabes de verdad a quién ama a Jinx?

-No, ¿tú lo sabes? Dime quién es y le quitaré las ganas de volver a aparecer por aquí.

-¿No es obvio? Pues tú, ¡cabeza de chorlito!

-¿Pero que dices si ella me dijo que me odiaba?- Shaco recordó de pronto aquel momento. Tan doloroso. Tan punzante- Ella me odia- Y con ese pensamiento se tumbo de nuevo en su cama.

Soraka suspiró ante aquella situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba. Nunca se imaginó que acabaría teniendo que animar al bufón siniestro.

-No, ella no te odia- dijo la hija de las estrellas mientras se sentaba al lado de Shaco en su cama-. Ella tan sólo se sintió despechada y te dijo eso sin pesar.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de "despechada"?

-Te lo voy a explicar con unas cuantas preguntas que tu mismo vas a responder. ¿A partir de cuando tuvisteis problemas?

-Después de la partida en la que jugué contra ti.

-¿Durante la partida hubo algún problema?

-Bueno... Le reproché que me quitará un asesinato pero nos lo tomamos de broma así que creo que no.

-Por tanto, el problema fue después de la partida, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué hiciste después de acabar la partida?

-Nada, simplemente fui a disculparme contigo, después a hablar con ella y se puso como una furia.

-Entonces...- esperó a que Shaco terminase la frase .

-Entonces... ¿qué?

-¡AAAAH!¡Por dios!¡Jinx está celosa!¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de ti? Ella es la persona más bella que hay en toda esta liga, cien veces más bella que Ahri.

-Sí, claro. No obstante, la pistolera no sabe que piensas eso de ella. Por eso cuando estuvimos hablando pensó que teníamos un... hacer juntos- dijo Soraka un poco avergonzada.

-¿Tu y yo, pareja?¡Eso es ridículo!

-Sí... pero ella no lo sabe y le confundió. Debido a eso, se enfadó contigo porque no te quiere compartir con nadie más y te dijo que te odiaba. ¿Ahora lo has pillado?- pregunto increíblemente cansada de hacerle comprender.

El asesino sintió como una gran corriente de energía surgía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo y recorría todo su ser.

"Jinx no me odia" es la frase que recorría la cabeza y que le brindaba renovadas fuerzas que nunca antes había sentido.

Ahora que sabía esto, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para poder arreglar su situación, recuperar a Jinx e intentar declararse ante la terrorista.

-Sí, ya lo he entendido. Estoy decidido a solucionar todo este malentendido, ¿pero que hago para ello?- le asaltó la duda de repente.

-Oh, ¡ya lo tengo! Mañana es San Valentín. Lo que podrías hacer es preparar una cita perfecta para ella, aclararle todo lo sucedido y, si puedes, declararte a ella.

-¿Y como consigo que acepte a salir conmigo?

-Eso ya es problema tuyo- manifestó Soraka mientras hacía gesto de lavarse las manos como Poncio Pilato-. Yo no te puedo dar todas las respuestas.

-Tienes razón. Muchas gracias Soraka. Me has ayudado mucho- dijo el lunático muy agradecido por todo lo que había hecho para animarle-. Si algún día necesitas que te ayude con algo, dímelo y haré lo que esté en mi mano.

-No hay de qué- respondió la support feliz de haber podido aliviar un poco su sufrimiento-. Si necesito tu ayuda, te lo haré saber.

Entonces, Soraka abandonó la habitación para dejar a Shaco reflexionar su cita para mañana con la ad carry.

El payaso estuvo pensando durante un tiempo que se le hizo eterno hasta que tuvo una idea de donde podría llevar a Jinx para tener una cita pero para ello tendría que ir en persona previamente para hacer una reserva.

Salió de su cuarto y las casualidades del destino son muy grandes porque se topo con su vecino Mordekaiser de vuelta a su habitación.

-Hola Shaco, contigo quería hablar- dijo Mordekaiser con aquella voz grave y fuerte que le caracterizaba.

-¿Y por qué no me has llamado a la puerta? Somos vecinos, ¿sabes?

-Porque acabo de volver ya que tras terminar mi partida contra ti me invocaron de nuevo y tenía que hacer unas cosas pendientes.

-¿Y de qué se trata? No tengo mucho tiempo- dijo Shaco apresuradamente.

-No te me pongas tan creído Shaco. Recuerdas que eres mío.

Entonces, Mordekaiser alzó su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza y la cerró, estrangulando extrañamente a Shaco y haciéndole levitar para colocarle a su altura.

-¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé- contestó el bufón con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

Mordekaiser abrió su mano. Shaco dejo de levitar, dándose un golpe contra el suelo, pudo respirar nuevo miró hacia el suelo con cierta rabia pero volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Mordekaiser a la cara y se levanto-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- cambió el tonó ligeramente por uno más tranquilo para no enfadarle de nuevo o ya sabría lo que le ocurriría.

-Me ha dado mucha rabia esa forma tan asquerosa y desrespetuosa en la que me has matado antes.

-Ya, y tú me lo has devuelto aplastándome la cabeza con tu maza así que creo que estamos en paz.

-No. Yo lo he hecho de frente mientras que tú lo hiciste cobardemente por la espalda. Te exijo que pidas perdón ante el poderoso Mordekaiser.

-Ya hablamos de esto: si tenía que luchar contra ti, lo haría como si fueras otro enemigo más.

-Sin embargo, nunca lo acepté. Por ello te exijo que clames por mi perdón.

Shaco sabía que intentar convencer a Mordekaiser era algo casi imposible. Le conocía demasiado bien, por suerte o por desgracia para él y sabía que no le dejaría marchar hasta que le rindiese pleitesía y cumpliese con lo que le había reclamado.

-Oh, excelentísimo Mordekaiser- dijo el bufón mientras hacía una reverencia-. Os pido vuestra clemencia y vuestro perdón.

El maestro del metal, con aires de magnificencia, contestó:

-Os perdonó. Ahora podéis retiraros.

-Muchas gracias.

Shaco se marchó de allí corriendo hacia el ascensor y Mordekaiser entró a su habitación pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que toda esa escena había sido observada por la virtuosa de las cuerdas.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Jinx se encontraba tirada en la cama mirando al techo de la habitación mientras hablaba con Carapescado.

-¡Estúpido payaso!¡Ojala se pudra en el infierno!- gritó Jinx mientras recordaba la cara de aquel que le había hecho daño.

-¿De verdad deseas eso?- se preguntó la terrorista a si misma a través de Carapescado.

Jinx se incorporo ligeramente y respondió sinceramente:

-No, no quiero eso. Solo quiero que todo esto pare. Siento pinchazos en mi tripa. Es como si algo me estuviesen carcomiendo.

-Tal ves sea la culpa- se contestó de nuevo mediante su lanzacohetes.

-¿Pero que dices?¡Estúpida arma!¡Siempre diciendo cosas lógicas!- le replicó la tiradora.

-Sí, sabes que le has dicho cosas hirientes mientras que él no te ha hecho nada a propósito.

-Ah, ¡odio cuando tienes razón! pero no le voy a pedir perdón. Nunca jamás. Nunca jamás de los jamases- manifestó testarudamente la terrorista.

Y volvió a tumbarse de nuevo pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, haciendo reaccionar a Jinx que se levanto rápidamente, y apareció ante ella su amiga Sona.

-Hey Sona, ¿qué tal?¿Has hablado con Shaco?¿Qué le has dicho?¿Qué te ha dicho?¡Por el amor del cielo, dime que ha pasado!- gritaba histéricamente la piltoveriana para que su amiga se diera prisa y le contase todo lo ocurrido con pelos y señales.

Sona tocó un grave solo de su etwahl para silenciar a la ad carry y que la escuchara detenidamente, cosa que funciono bastante bien porque se tapo los oídos y dijo:

-Vale, vale, ya paro- Sona dejo de tocar su etwahl-, pero cuéntame lo ocurrido.

Sona empezó a tocar su etwahl pero esta vez de forma más rítmica y relajada para contarle lo acaecido hace unos minutos.

-¿Cómo que no has hablado con él?¿Por qué?

La respuesta vino en un rasgado ligeramente más fuerte que produjo un sonido un tanto dispar con respecto a la melodía.

-¿Cómo dices?

Repitió Sona aquel sonido y por fin Jinx entendió totalmente lo que quería decir la muda.

-¿Qué dices?¿Cómo es posible que le hiciera levitar y le estrangulase sin tan solo tocarle? Él no tiene tantos poderes.

La dulce support le contestó con un pequeño acorde.

-Sí, es cierto. Todos tenemos nuestro poderes reducidos dentro del campo de batalla así que no es impensable que sea más poderoso de lo que aparenta. ¿Y por qué le hizo eso?

La virtuosa toco en su etwahl una melodía confusa.

-Qué no lo pudiste oír porque no querías que te descubriesen. ¿Y que paso después?

Rasgo las cuerdas y surgió un sonido un poco más violento pero que cambio a ser luego más armónico y tranquilo.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien: me estás diciendo que, de repente, soltó a Shaco, se pusieron a discutir y de repente, sin motivo alguno, le hizo Shaco una reverencia. ¿Es eso?

La sanadora asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya. ¡Y yo que pensaba que estaba loca!- añadió Jinx y se rió.

Sona se enojó ligeramente por el comentario de la terrorista y le dio la espalda, señal que sirvió para que Jinx parase de reír.

-¡Oh vamos! No lo decía en serio, era solo una broma- intento excusarse pero Sona no le contestó-. Creo lo que dices- esperaba a que la muda le contestase, aunque no lo hizo- Venga, perdóname.

Sona, al final, se giró y la perdonó.

-¿Y que ocurrió después?

Su respuesta llego a partir de las notas de su etwahl que recordaban a una ida.

-¿Y ya?¿Se marcharon cada uno por su lado?¡Que rollo!¿Pero qué narices será lo que ocurre?¡Me corroe la curiosidad!¡Maldita sea!

Entonces, la curadora toco lo que parecía una canción de cuna.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es tarde. Debería irme a dormir. En fin, Sona, muchas gracias por haberme dejado quedado en tu cuarto para hablar y por ayudarme con lo de Shaco y por ir a hablar con él, bueno casi y... ¡Bueno, por todo!- terminó la ad carry ya de hablar.

Sona hizo sonar un acorde que despedía alegría y felicidad.

-Hasta la próxima Sona- dijo Jinx saliendo de la habitación de su amiga.

Sona, con un gesto de su mano derecha, se despidió.

Jinx, a pesar de lo que había dicho, no se fue a su cuarto sino que fue a la gran biblioteca a investigar el pasado de Shaco.

-Nada- dijo Jinx tras revisar otro libro-. ¡No hay nada de Shaco!- tiró el libro que tenía en sus manos al suelo enfadado- Ni cuando nació, ni de dónde proviene. ¡Nada de nada!¡Aahhg!- y se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla, cansada por las horas que había estado buscando información sobre el bufón siniestro.

Estaba realmente frustrada. No conseguía encontrar ningún dato importante sobre Shaco. Solo encontró la fecha en la que entró a pasar a ser un campeón de la Liga de las Leyendas, todos sus asesinatos, muertes sufridas y veces que había ayudado a sus compañeros.

Jinx reclinó la cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en un reloj que había colgado en la pared detrás suya. Así, se fijo en que marcaba que eran las tres de la mañana.

-¡Oh, madre mía!¡Qué tarde es!

El invocador que vigilaba la biblioteca le chistó.

-Lo siento- dijo la tiradora en bajo.

Se marchó de allí rápidamente, aunque sin hacer ruido, a su cuarto para descansar el poco tiempo que pudiese dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Jinx estaba agotada. No había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que había dormido lo había hecho a trozos.

Y encima, recordó que tenía de antemano un combate planificado por lo que tenía que prepararse para ello.

Se levantó, se vistió, se lavo la cara para intentar despejarse pero no sirvió de nada, tomó algo para desayunar y se marchó con rumbo al campo de batalla.

De camino al campo de batalla, algo extraño ocurrió.

Estaba andando, destrozada y cansada, y bostezó debido al sueño, cerrando los ojos, pero cuando los abrió no vio nada salvo la oscuridad.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?¡Oh dios, me he quedado ciega!

-¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de ella.

Su corazón, al oír esa voz, empezó a palpitar muy deprisa. Desbocado como un caballo.

-¿Shaco?- dijo dudosa aunque sabía que era él. Solo el payaso le hacía sentirse tan extraña.

-¡Sí!

Entonces, Jinx volvió a ver y se giró para ver a Shaco.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?¿A qué venía eso?- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a Shaco.

-¡Au! Eso duele- se quejo el payaso.

Oh quizás no tan ligero.

-Aún no me has contestado- replicó Jinx.

-Quería llamar tu atención.

-Pues la tienes. Y ahora, ¿me puedes decir que quieres?

-Verás, quería pedirte perdón si hice algo que te pudiese haber enfadado o hecho daño o cualquier cosa que te haya molestado. Si lo he hecho, ha sido sin querer. Lo siento.

Jinx sintió un pinchazo en el estómago que le estaba causando un horror infernal. Sabía de qué se trataba y lo que debía hacer para pararlo.

-No, no me pidas perdón. Yo fui la que te dije cosas hirientes y quién te hice daño.

Inconscientemente, Jinx empezó a llorar a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Debería de ser yo quién te pidiese perdón y sin embargo, tu estás aquí, enfrente mío, pidiéndome perdón cuando no has hecho nada malo. ¡Perdóname!- pidió la peliazul realmente arrepentida por haberle hecho sufrir penurias sin motivo alguno mientras intentaba calmar su llanto pero no lo consiguió.

Shaco, conmovido, no pudo evitar reaccionar como lo hizo y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Jinx, al estar apoyada en el pecho del bufón, escucho como palpitaba su corazón. Tan tranquilo, tan relajante. Sentía una paz nunca antes vivida. Podría estar así eternamente pero sabía que no duraría mucho.

-Por favor, para de llorar. Me duele verte así. Te prefiero ver como siempre: alegre, energética, un poco loca y graciosa.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la terrorista más calmada, alzando la mirada para ver los ojos azules del asesino.

-Pues claro.

Al mismo tiempo que contestó, le quitó las lágrimas que poblaban sus ojos y sus mejillas con su mano derecha pero sin romper el abrazo.

Entonces, Jinx recapacitó, se fijo en que estaban abrazados y le dio una terrible vergüenza pero no la suficiente como para marcharse de allí. Solo para incorporarse estar a la misma altura, no literalmente porque Shaco era más alto que ella, y romper el abrazo, aunque aún estaba muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?- preguntó Jinx insegura de como había terminado todo.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Sin embargo- dijo Shaco separándose un poco más de la adc-, quiero compensarte por hacerte llorar. Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar que conozco. Ahora.

-¿Ahora? Pero si tengo un combate planificado de antemano.

-Ya no. Hoy no tienes ningún combate.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- cuestiono Jinx totalmente sorprendida.

-Los días libres que tenemos los campeones son transferibles.

No se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el bufón.

-¿Has utilizado uno de tus días libres para mí?

-Así es.

-¡Estás loco!

-Ya lo sé- dijo con humor-. Pero no me importa. Tengo muchos acumulados. Además, quería que este día fueramos solo tu y yo y que nada se interpusiese en ello- añadió-. ¿Qué me dices?- le extendió su mano.

Jinx no sabía que contestar. Todo era tan repentino pero su corazón fue más rápido que su cabeza y dijo:

-¿Qué demonios?¿Por qué no?- dijo retóricamente y le dio un apretón de manos a Shaco.

Y con ese apretón de manos, daría comienzo a uno de los mejores días de todas sus vidas.

**Mach: ¿Ya? ¿Ese ha sido el especial de San Valentín? Pues menuda mierda.  
Mech: No, ¿pero que dices? Lo que pasa es que parecía un buen momento para dejarlo. El especial continuará en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, esperamos que os haya gustado y adiós.  
**

**PD: Hola, soy Mecherazo y os quería decir un par de cosas.  
He de decir que no tenía planeado para nada esto y, debido a ello, me ha pillado el tiempo y solo me ha dado para llegar hasta aquí. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado y la siguiente semana tendréis la segunda parte, os lo aseguro.  
Quería añadir que en el capítulo anterior puse que hice una guía pero no adjunte el enlace para verlo y decir de antemano que haré una guía de Udyr, bastante completita.  
Enlace: **** guias/malphite/a-la-roca-nadie-le-tumba-actualizable-11863 (Si no me deja ponerlo, buscad la que se titula "A la roca nadie le tumba")**


	8. Especial de San Valentín parte 2

**Mecherazo: Hemos vuelto para continuar con el especial San Valentín que lo dejamos a medias.  
****Machetazo: Sí, venga dale que estaba todo muy interesante.  
****Mech: Cierto, pero antes tengo que decir que ha sido tan largo este capítulo que al final hemos decidido hacer tres partes.  
Mach: ¿Cómo que hemos?  
Mech: Y pasamos al capítulo.**

-Bueno, ¿y adónde vamos a...- bostezó Jinx mientras se tapaba la boca y estiraba todo su cuerpo-... ir?

-¿Una mala noche?- comentó Shaco.

-Sí. He dormido muy poco. Tengo un sueño.

No le dijo el motivo por el cual no durmió.

-Yo conozco un remedio para solucionar ese sueño. Sígueme.

Jinx siguio hacia donde el payaso iba pero, de repente, él se paro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jinx extrañada por la parada.

-¿Ves eso?- señaló hacia un lugar.

-Sí, son Varus y Soraka hablando.

-No me refiero eso. Mírales atentamente.

Jinx hizo como le dijo y les observo detenidamente.

Ambos estaban hablando con cierta vergüenza, sus mejillas se hallaban con un ligero rubor, sus ojos se estaban buscando aunque el bochorno podía más y cuando se encontraban, los apartaban rápidamente.

-Espera... no me digas que están...

-Aja- le confirmó Shaco antes de que pudiera terminar la frase- enamorados.

De la nada, el asesino tuvo una idea.

-Enseguida vuelvo. No te pierdas el espectáculo.

-¿A qué espectáculo te...?

Jinx no pudo terminar la frase porque Shaco se había vuelto invisible, así que aprovechó para ver a Soraka y Varus.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, o eso le parecía a Jinx. No sabían que decir. Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando para encontrar la oportunidad de decir lo que sienten por el otro pero parecía que todo iba a seguir igual. Vio que Soraka se tropezó y él la agarró antes de que cayese pero ese tropiezo hizo que ambos se mirasen a los ojos fijamente y que saliera un poco lo que sentían no con palabras, sino con gestos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shaco que había reaparecido al lado de Jinx para sorpresa suya- ¿Te ha gustado el show?

-Espera un momento... ¿Has sido tú el que la ha hecho tropezar?

-Digamos que les he dado un empujoncito para que avanzasen.

La peliazul no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del payaso.

-Le debía una, por eso lo he hecho. ¿Continuamos?

-Claro.

Mientras se marchaban, Shaco se giró, vio a Soraka abrazando a Varus y articulando la palabra "gracias" siendo consciente de que el bufón le estaba viendo para agradecerle por lo que había hecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un bar. No era muy grande ni tenía nada de especial con respecto a otros bares que había en el Instituto de la Guerra. Era uno entre muchos.

-¿Es aquí?- cuestionó la adc.

-Sí.

Shaco entró primero y Jinx paso después un poco dubitativa al darle un poco de mala espina el lugar.

Allí dentro, la terrorista vio que había alguna persona en el bar consumiendo refrescos, desayunando e incluso tomando bebidas alcohólicas.

-Hola Shaco- dijo el camarero que se hallaba en la barra-, ¿qué tal te encuentras? Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-No, lo que ha pasado es que no me he topado contigo pero si que he venido alguna vez.

-Ah, ya, es que me cambiaron de turno y me pasaron a las mañanas, como puedes ver ahora.

Le llamó la atención como trataba el camarero a Shaco con esa naturalidad que parecía provenir de muchas horas de hablar y conocerse. Entonces se fijo vio en él.

Era un hombre de alrededor de unos 30 años de apariencia baja pero, en realidad, lo que pasaba es que estaba un poco encorvado con un tupe castaño y un pequeño bigote marrón que poblaba su cara. Alguna arruga de expresión se veía en su tez pero muy poco notoria. Vestía un uniforme de camarero basado en un pequeño traje compuesto de una chaqueta de pana negra, camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-Oh vaya- dijo el camarero que reparó en su presencia- ¿y quién esta bella señorita que te acompaña?

-Es Jinx, una compañera de batalla. Jinx, te presentó a Harold. Un buen amigo.

-Encantado de conocerte.

-El placer es mío- contestó Jinx cortésmente aunque no le fuera mucho ese rollo.

-Oye- interrumpió Shaco-, tráenos un par de Monsters.

Harold se marcho a la cocina a por lo que el payaso había pedido.

-¿Monster?- preguntó Jinx.

-Es una bebida energética. Está buena. Estoy seguro de que te gustará y te quitará ese sueño que traes.

Al poco tiempo, el camarero volvió con un par de latas grandes negras con dibujos de una M grande en color verde y debajo ponía MONSTER.

-Aquí están vuestras bebidas- y dejo las latas en la barra-. Por cierto, el cocinero me ha dicho que ayer le hiciste un pedido, ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí, tráemelo que en cuanto nos terminemos la bebida nos marchamos.

Harold volvió a la cocina y Jinx le volvió a preguntar a Shaco.

-¿Qué pedido?

-La comida. Es que vamos a estar todo el día fuera y para que podamos comer.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para estar todo el día por ahí?- preguntó con gran curiosidad la ad carry.

-Ya lo verás. Por ahora, tómate el Monster y dime qué tal.

Jinx cogió la lata y notó que estaba muy fría. Abrió el tapón, acercó la lata a sus labios y, con ciertas dudas, empezó a beber el líquido que contenía.

Tenía un sabor intenso y un toque dulzón. No sabía porqué pero tras ese primer trago que probó, no podía parar de beber hasta que ya no quedó nada en la lata. Era algo adictivo y notó como el sueño y el cansancio que sentía se reemplazó por una sensación vigorizante que la recorría.

-¡Guao!- exclamó Jinx tras terminarse toda la lata de golpe y estamparla contra la barra-. ¡Esto está buenísimo!

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Shaco aunque ya sabía que la respuesta era sí.

-¿Qué si me gusta?¡Esto está mil veces mejor que la madamina*!

-Tómate el mío si quieres, no lo he tocado.

-¿En serio?¡Gracias!

Jinx cogió la lata y se la bebió con un ansia increíble. Shaco se rió para sí mismo al ver a la terrorista como se tomaba el Monster.

Harold llegó silenciosamente a la pareja, dejo la bolsa con la comida a Shaco y le dijo:

-Aquí está tu pedido- se acercó un poco al asesino y le dijo en voz baja-. Esta chica es..., bueno, ¿especial?

-Sí, es una mujer única. Y la quiero para mí.

-Ya lo veo. Parece que le gusta el Monster, tanto o más como tu.

-Sí, así es.

Jinx se terminó la bebida y se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando.

-Eh, ¿que es lo que decís?- preguntó Jinx tras fijarse en los dos.

-Nada- intervinó Harold-, le estaba diciendo a tu amigo que esto corre por cuenta de la casa.

-¿De veras?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Sí. Venga, podéis marcharos.

Shaco cogió la bolsa llena de comida y se fueron del bar en rumbo a algún lugar pero antes se despidió de Harold estrechándole la mano y discretamente le dio las gracias por el favor que le había hecho.

Habían pasado como dos horas desde que se habían marchado y se hallaban en ninguna parte.

Estaban en un espeso bosque perdido de la mano de dios, siguiendo un camino de tierra hacia algún lugar desconocido para la peliazul.

-Eh, ¿adónde me estás llevando?¿No me irás a hacer cosas malas ahí?- bromeó la peliazul.

-¿Qué?- dijo retóricamente mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en que clases de cosas malas se refería- No, jamás haría algo así.

-Entonces, ¿adonde vamos?

-Allí- señaló el asesino a alguna parte.

Jinx miró hacia donde señalaba Shaco y vio que allí había una gran estructura de metal en forma de arco de medio punto.

-¿De que se trata?

-Es una nave industrial.

-¿Y que hay allí para que me hayas traído?

-Ya lo verás.

Ambos fueron hacia la puerta metálica de la nave industrial, entraron dentro y lo que vio Jinx le impresionó realmente.

-Esto... ¿es lo que creo que es?

-Exacto, esto es un campo de tiros.

-¡OOOOHHH!¿Cómo sabías que me gusta disparar?

-Una intuición.

-Disculpen- dijo uno de los empleados de allí-, ¿tienen hora reservada?

-Sí, a nombre de "El payaso".

-Qué original- se mofó ligeramente la peliazul.

El hombre fue a revisar la lista en la que apuntan las reservas y lo confirmó.

-Todo está en regla. Podéis pasar a los campos de tiros. Seguidme.

Iban a hacerlo pero entonces el hombre se detuvo al ver a la tiradora.

-Eeehh, no puedes entrar con esas armas a la zona de tiro. Tendrás que dejarlas en nuestro almacén hasta que os marchéis para recogerlas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jinx escandalizada por la idea de apartarse sus queridas armas- ¿Me está diciendo que tengo que desprenderme de mi Chispitas, Carapescado y de Pum Pum?- expresó mientras se aferraba a sus armas a la par que nombraba a cada una de ellas.

-Solo sería hasta que se marchasen. Además, podrá probar toda nuestra colección de armas la cual estoy seguro que le gustará.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- dudó Jinx si aceptar la oferta.

-Pues claro, yo voy preparando su campo de tiro, les dejo unas armas de prueba y mientras van dejando las armas.

-Está bien, dejaré a mis pequeñinas por un rato pero cuando vuelva a recogerlas espero verlas de nuevo o le pulverizaré.

-De acuerdo- tartamudeo el trabajador con cierto temor ante la amenaza de la peliazul porque sabía que sería capaz de cumplirla-. ¿Ves la habitación de la izquierda?- señaló el hombre y continuó hablando tras ver como asentía la terrorista-. Pues guardas las armas en alguna de las cajas vacías que hay ahí y vuelves aquí para que te enseñe tu campo. ¿Vale?

La ad carry le respondió con un simple asentimiento y el hombre se marchó de allí a cumplir con su parte.

-Te acompaño- dijo Shaco que no había intervenido en ningún momento en la conversación entre ambos.

Jinx, junto con Shaco, fueron hasta el almacén de armas.

Era un lugar amplio, con un gran número de cajas que poseían cada una de ellas una gran cantidad de armas, de tantos tamaños, formas y tipos que se tardaría una eternidad en verlas todas por completo. Al principio de la sala, había otras cajas que estaban totalmente vacías y depositadas allí para el uso de sus clientes.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento chicas- habló con sus armas antes de dejarlas-. Os echaré de menos.

-Y nosotras también- contestó la pequeña Chispitas con una voz muy similar a la de Jinx aunque más aguda.

-Tranquilas pequeñas, volveré en un rato.

Jinx dejó sus armas en una de las cajas, lentamente y con una gran dificultad.

Shaco apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro y la intentó animar:

-Dentro de poco las tendrás de vuelta, por ahora disfruta de que vas a probar otras armas diferentes. y seguro que te gustará.

-Sí- contestó ella poco convencida pero cambió de idea-. Sí, tienes razón. Seguro que me gustarán las armas de aquí.

Y con renovadas ganas, Jinx volvió con el asesino al lugar en el que habían estado antes y se toparon de nuevo con el empleado.

-¿Ya está?¿Ya has dejado tus armas?

-Sí, las ha dejado- interrumpio Shaco.

-Entonces, podemos continuar.

Aquel empleado les llevo al campo de tiro.

Era un lugar grande dividido en muchos cubículos de forma rectangular, separados por unos tabiques de madera unos de otros y aislados por unas paredes de robusto metal. Había en cada cubículo una pequeña barra metálica en la que había un catálogo de armas para que el cliente escogiese la que más le guste y probase su puntería contra un objetivo fijo de papel que se encontraba al final del cubículo.

-Este es vuestra zona. En este catálogo- se los mostró-, están todas las variedades de armas que pueden utilizar contra ese objetivo del fondo- y les señaló el objetivo que era la figura de un hombre en la que se mostraban pequeñas dianas.

Les cedió el catálogo y permitió que le echasen un pequeño vistazo antes de que continuase hablando.

-¿Hay alguna que les llame la atención?

-Sí, verá. No la he visto por aquí pero, ¿tienen una AK-47?

-Por supuesto, enseguida se la traigo.

En un par de minutos, volvió con el arma deseada para la tiradora, la cual se le hizo la boca al ver tamaña belleza.

-Aquí te la dejo- dijo el empleado mientras dejaba la arma apoyada en la barra-. Está ya cargada y lleva el seguro puesto. Además, aquí os dejo unos cuantos cartuchos- y les dejo como cinco cartuchos junto con el arma-. Estaré por ahí. Si necesitáis algo, gritadme fuerte y os ayudaré en lo que pueda.

El hombre abandonó la sala y Jinx fue rápidamente a por la AK-47, cogiéndola con un gran cariño.

-Hola grandota. Eres menos pesada de lo que me imaginaba. Seguro que nos llevaremos bien.

Shaco se rió por dentro al ver como hablaba con el arma.

-Bueno, vamos a ponerte en práctica.

Jinx le quitó el seguro, se colocó el arma al hombro y empezó a disparar contra el objetivo.

El arma tenía un poco de retroceso pero no era nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrada con su Pum Pum. Tenía una gran cadencia de tiro, es decir, las balas salían disparadas con una velocidad escandalosa y el ruido que armaba era impresionante, aunque disfrutaba del sonido de los disparos.

Shaco miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

La tiradora era increíblemente buena con ese arma aunque era la primera vez que la usaba y sabía que usar un arma nueva, sin importar del tipo que sea, es complicado porque has de adaptarte a su peso y a otra variantes para usarla bien pero para ella es como si la hubiera usado toda su vida.

-¡Esto es lo mejor!¡WUUUUUU!- gritó Jinx tras destrozar los últimos trozos del objetivo y se detuvo para ver al asesino apoyado en la pared de su lado.

-"Tan silencioso. Tan letal. Tan... atractivo"

Jinx se avergonzó de lo que pensaba y se puso roja.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué has parado de disparar?- interrumpió Shaco para traer de vuelta a la terrorista al mundo real.

-¿Qué?¿Emm?¡No pasa nada!- dijo intentando aparentar que todo era normal aunque su interior estuviera un poco revuelto-. Sólo es que pensé que estabas un poco aburrido de verme y pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría disparar un rato. Es muy divertido.

-No, gracias- declinó la oferta de Jinx amablemente-. Hubo un tiempo en el que me propuse a aprender a usar armas de fuego pero vi que eso no era lo mío. Además, no pega con mi estilo de lucha. Las pistolas hacen mucho ruido, yo necesito estar oculto en las tinieblas y ser como el viento.

-Sí, pero son más divertidas.

-Mis navajas son divertidas y también son más difíciles de lanzar.

-¿De veras?

-Ah, otra cosa, puedes hacer cosas increíbles que con un arma pesada jamás podrías.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó retóricamente con cierta incredulidad.

-Por supuesto, déjame que te lo demuestre pero antes... ¡Chico!¿Puedes ponerme un objetivo con forma de diana?

Entonces, se abrió la placa de metal del final del cubículo, apareció el empleado que le cambio el destrozado por uno nuevo con forma de diana y se marchó, asegurándose de que había cerrado bien la placa.

-Prepárate porque lo que vas a ver no te lo vas a creer.

Shaco agarró un par de dagas de sus pantalones, cruzó sus brazos, corrió velozmente hacia delante hasta la barra donde aprovechó su movimiento para meter un gran salto hacia arriba y hacer una voltereta giratoria.

En el aire, el asesino separó sus dos manos y lanzó sus dagas a una velocidad de vértigo, clavándose para la sorpresa de la peliazul en el centro de la diana.

A la tiradora se le desencajo la mandíbula por la actuación que había presenciado del payaso. No se esperaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Él dominaba esas dagas como un samurai domina su katana a la perfección.

Mientras Jinx se quedo en ese trance de impresión, Shaco había caído de pie y se había quedado en una postura teatral.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

La adc volvió a la tierra, cerró la boca y contestó lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

-No ha estado mal.

-Por supuesto.

Shaco saltó la barra, recogió su daga de la diana y volvió a donde estaba Jinx.

-Pero bueno, no estamos aquí por mis habilidades con mis cuchillas, sino para que pruebes armas de fuego. ¿No te parece?

-Cierto, ¡vamos a ello!

Se pasó la tiradora durante varias horas probando armas de fuego de todo tipo hasta que el empleado les avisó que eran las 3 de la tarde y que debían de abandonar el campo de tiro, aunque les contó que a las 5 habría un torneo de paintball en la parte trasera de la nave y que podrían participar en él.

En cuanto Jinx supo que era el paintball, no pudo evitar aceptar la propuesta y Shaco con ella porque, al fin y al cabo, era una cita y quería estar con la terrorista.

Los dos, tras aceptar, se fueron de la nave industrial y Shaco la llevó al lugar donde comerían, que se trataba de la ladera de una montaña en donde se podía ver una grandiosa montaña con su pico nevado. Era un lugar impresionante, de una belleza inconmesurable.

Sentado en la hierba, se comieron su comida sin prisa ya que tenían tiempo de sobra para volver a la nave para el torneo de paintball.

La comida fue un tanto extraña ya que ninguno de los dos sacó ningún tema del que hablar. Se notaba que los dos estaban nerviosos porque ahora que no estaban haciendo algo en concreto que distrajese su mente se estaban dando cuenta de cosas que antes no se habían fijado. Las miradas discretas eran continuos y no cesaban pero, al final, no acabaron en nada.

Tras terminar de comer, iban a regresar a la nave industrial pero Shaco se le ocurrió una idea para acercarse a Jinx.

-Jinx, ¿qué te ha parecido el espectáculo de antes?

-¿A qué te...?¡Ah ya!¡Lo que has hecho! Esta estúpida cabeza mía. Ya te dije lo que me parecería.

-Sí, pero me gustaría proponerte un reto.

-¿Que reto?

Shaco se acercó al árbol más cercano que había e hizo el dibujo de una diana un poco cutre con su cuchillo.

-Te reto a que no eres capaz de acertar en la diana, no digo en el centro sino en la diana en general con una de mis dagas y yo haré lo mismo pero con tu metralleta.

-¿Y cuál es el objetivo?

-Demostrarte que las cuchillas son mucho más difícil de utilizar que las armas. El que pierda tendrá que reconocerlo y para darte ventaja, empezaré yo.

-Un momento, ¿y si ninguno de los dos lo consigue?

-Entonces, estaremos en tablas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Acepto. Toma mi arma- le entregó su Pum Pum al asesino que se quedo realmente sorprendido por el peso que cargaba Jinx a diario con tanta ligereza.

-"Madre mía, ¿pero como puede llevar esto todo el día como si nada? Esta chica tiene mucha más fuerza de la que aparenta"

-¿Qué te pasa Shaco?¿Demasiado pesada?- se regodeo.

-Nah, solo es que me ha pillado por sorpresa que pesase tanto.

Shaco se acomodó un poco el arma para poder aguantarla, se la colocó de forma contraria a como hacía la ad carry, es decir, apoyado el peso en el hombro, utilizó su mano izquierda para mover su cañón y apuntar, se preparó para realizar el disparo y cuando estaba seguro de que iba a ser certero, apretó el gatillo.

La bala salió torcida pero, por desgracia para Jinx, dio en un trozo de la diana.

Shaco, complacido por haberlo conseguido, le devolvió el arma y le entregó una daga.

-Su turno- dijo el payaso que le señalo a la diana.

Jinx fue mucho menos cautelosa, cogió la daga con su mano derecha y expresó con cierta soberbia:

-Esto va a estar chupado.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó la daga.

La daga iba bien dirigida pero lo que Jinx no se esperaba es que la lanzase con tan poca fuerza que se quedo por debajo de la diana, es más, no se clavo ni en el árbol si no que reboto y cayó a la hierba.

Jinx se enfadó consigo misma por haber fallado eso.

-¿Pero como es posible que no haya acertado eso?

-El problema ha sido que tirar una daga no es lo mismo que disparar una bala. Cuando tiras una daga tienes que fijar en la postura de la mano, en la trayectoria, la fuerza... Hay muchas que tener en cuenta mientras que disparar una bala es apuntar bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada más.

-¿Cómo que no te tienes que preocuparte de nada más?

-La fuerza de la bala es igual siempre, no tienes que pensar en cuanta fuerza poner para lanzarla y, además, va a una velocidad tan escandalosa que no le importan cosas como el viento o el ángulo ya que tiene la fuerza suficiente para ignorarlas en un corto plano.

Jinx nunca se había planteado algo así. El payaso era mucho más listo de lo que aparentaba ser y la verdad es que le sorprendió. ¿Quién sería en realidad aquel peligroso y cautivador asesino que le había arrebatado el corazón?

-¿Cómo sabes tú tanto de esas cosas?

-Es todo lo que sé sobre como usar mis armas. Es vital para un asesino dominar sus armas y entenderlas a la perfección- concluyó Shaco con su explicación-. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¿estás dispuesta a decir que lanzar una daga es más complicado que disparar una bala?

Jinx soltó un resoplido.

-Está bien. Admito que es más complicado, aunque prefiero a mis pequeñinas- expresó mientras acariciaba a su Zap.

-Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Aún así, ¿quieres que te enseñe un truco para lanzarla bien?

-¿Por qué no?- fue la respuesta que dio la ad carry.

Shaco recogió la daga del suelo y volvió hasta la peliazul.

-Bien, lo más importante al lanzar un arma arrojadiza, la que sea, es la postura, no solo de la mano, sino del cuerpo entero porque eso va a hacer que tenga una trayectoria u otra. Te lo voy a enseñar.

Shaco agarró con su mano derecha por el filo de la daga, torció ligeramente su cuerpo hacia la derecha, se giró y la lanzó.

Sin saber como era posible, Jinx vio como la daga salía desviada y de un momento a otro fue cambiando su dirección hasta que fue con rumbo hacia la diana y se clavó en el medio.

El payaso volvió a recoger la daga y se la dio a la terrorista quién sorprendida le preguntó como había hecho eso.

-Ha sido, en gran parte, por la postura que tenía pero para lograr eso se necesita muchas horas de dedicación y no tenemos tanto tiempo para ello. Haz como si fueras a tirarla.

Jinx hizo caso y se preparó como si lo fuera a hacer. Shaco se fijo en la postura de Jinx, y lo que no era su postura para su retorcida mente, y se fijo en todas las cosas que debía corregir. Para ello, se colocó justo detrás de ella y le dijo pegado a su oreja:

-Para empezar, tienes que intentar relajar un poco tu postura porque cuando más tenso tengas el cuerpo, más rígido saldrá el tiro.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó y pensó-. "Aunque no es nada fácil estando tan cerca de ti".

-Segundo, intenta torcerte un poco para no tener que usar tanta fuerza en el lanzamiento. Yo te ayudo.

Shaco agarró con su mano derecha la muñeca de la mano derecha de la ad carry que era la que portaba la cuchilla y con su mano izquierda la puso en la cintura para sorpresa y sonrojo de Jinx que no se creyó lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro e intento mostrarle la posición que tenía que adoptar y la trayectoria que tenía que describir la daga cuando la lanzase para hacer un buen lanzamiento, aunque Jinx estaba más centrada en no morirse de la vergüenza que sentía por la presencia tan cercana del bufón que en lo que decía por lo que no se entero de nada de lo que dijo.

-¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Eh sí! Por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

-Vale. Pues lanza.

Jinx lanzó la daga como creyó que le había dicho y no llegó siquiera a tocar al árbol porque se quedo cortó de ángulo.

Shaco recogió por enésima vez la cuchilla, volvió con la terrorista y decidió en ayudarla de nuevo.

-Parece que no lo has entendido, así que lo que voy a hacer es ayudarte para que veas a que me refiero.

Shaco se volvió a colocar detrás de Jinx, le dijo tranquilamente lo que tenía que hacer y, además, volvió a agarrarla de la mano y de la cintura pero esta vez no iba a separarse de ella, sino que iba a guiarla en todo momento hasta que lanzase la daga, por suerte o por desgracia para Jinx ya que no podía ocultar su sonrojo aunque le gustaba estar tan pegada al asesino.

-Esta vez en cuanto te diga tres, sueltas la daga, ¿vale?

Jinx asintió como respuesta y se fijo en la diana, dispuesta a conseguirlo.

-Uno- dijo mientras la movía para describir ligeramente trayectoria-, dos- repitió la acción-, TRES.

Shaco volvió a hacer la acción pero mucho más rápido dándole el tiempo justo a Jinx para que lanzase su daga, la cual se clavó sorprendemente para la tiradora en el centro de la diana.

-Lo has hecho.

-Sí, ¿en serio? Un momento..., no vale. Tu me has ayudado.

-Yo solo te he colocado, pero tu has sido la que has lanzado la cuchilla. Además, te he soltado antes de que la tirases por lo que es todo logro tuyo.

-¡YUJUUU!- gritó la terrorista emocionada por haberlo conseguido-¡Sí, lo he conseguido! No me lo puedo creer.

-Es cierto- expresó el bufón que recogió la daga, volvió hasta la terrorista y se la entregó a Jinx-. Me gustaría que te la quedases de recuerdo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Claro, al fin y al cabo es mucho más especial para ti. Además, tengo muchas más. Tómala.

Jinx fue a coger el arma pero, sin previo aviso, sintió el roce de sus manos con las de Shaco y algo hizo que los dos se mirasen mutuamente a los ojos.

Ese encuentro de sus miradas tan intenso. Una vez que se habían encontrado ya no se podían separar. Parecía que había un vínculo entre ellos imposibles de romper. No entendían porque se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro pero lo estaban y esa atracción llego a tanto que los dos fueron aproximándose hasta que sus labios se toparon.

Era su segundo beso juntos pero fue igual de especial que su primero, puede que incluso mucho más ya que ambos habían anhelado en secreto el contacto del otro y los problemas que habían surgido entre ambos habían causado increíblemente un efecto de deseo aún mayor que él que ya habían sentido previamente.

Sus labios se movían al son del otro como una hermosa danza en la que dos bailarines se mueven con una sincronización innata en ellos. Parecía que sabían lo que el otro iba a hacer y lo complementaban. Era algo digno de ver y muy bello. Por desgracia, no todo es eterno y tuvieron que cortar el beso para tristeza de ellos.

En cuanto se alejaron, se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y las cosas se pusieron muy tensas.

Ninguno de los dos no sabía que decir para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto o decir algo para olvidarse de que narices era lo que había pasado. Ambos estaban rememorando ese instante de placer que habían previamente pero que tanto les avergonzaban ya que no sabían si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Deberíamos irnos- rompió Shaco aquel silencio brutal que existía entre ambos.

-Sí.

Ambos fueron con rumbo al torneo de paintball pero sus cabezas no estaban precisamente pensando en ese torneo, si no que estaban esperando que eso que habían vivido por segunda vez se convirtiese en una tercera.

**Mech: Parece que todo va bien para esos dos, ¿no?  
Mach: Sí, pero no te fíes.  
Mech: Bueno, os esperamos en el siguiente capítulo que, esperemos, sea el último de este especial de San Valentín. Adiós**

**PD: Hola, soy Mecherazo y quería comentar unas cuantas cosas.  
La primera es que creía que iba a dividirlo en 2 partes pero al final me quedo tan larga que decidí hacer una tercera parte. Siento que aquí no haya habido una gran acción pero pensad en este capítulo como el preludio para la tercera parte en la que surgirán cosas muy interesantes.  
****Segundo: Es posible que tras tercera parte me tome un descanso de este fic. Nosignifica que lo vaya a dejar, solo quiero decir que voy a estar una temporada larga sin actualizar este fic. Me centraré en otros fics pendientes que tengo, en adelantar un poco de mi guía de Udyr y puede que suba algún nuevo fic, no es seguro pero si que es posible.  
****Segundo: Quería decir gracias a todos los que seguís este fic y que me animáis a seguir con él porque hacéis posible que este fic continúe.  
****Tercero: Lo siguiente que os voy a pedir es un poco favor personal: me gustaría que todos los que apoyáis este fic, fuerais a apoyar la historia de un seguidor de este fic que me escribe a menudo (Es del mismo género que el mío: JinxXShaco). Él no me ha pedido que os diga esto, lo hago porque me parece que su historia tiene potencial y que os podría gustar. Sin embargo, hay un problemilla y es que está en inglés (eso se soluciona con el google translator porque, aunque sea una mierda, sirve para entender básicamente de que va el texto) pero es genial (Si lo queréis leer se llama one crazy family).  
Cuarta: Esto lo estoy terminando por las 2-4 de la mañana así que disculpadme si hay muchas faltas de ortografía (Luego las veo cuando no estoy zombie y me pego un tiro).  
****Eso es todo.  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo.**

**PD2: Me gusta el monster n_n.**

***Para entender esta frase, debes de seguir el fic de Hermanas del grupo Alcrews S.A. **


	9. Especial de San Valentín parte 3

**Mecherazo: Buenas a todos, hoy nos encontramos ya en la recta final de la cita tan especial en la que se encontraban nuestra pareja y que nos deparará un gran descubrimiento final.  
Machetazo: Tranquilos, que aún queda hasta que terminen la cita. Si este dice que es así, es justo lo contrario.  
Mech: Bueno, y pasando de lo que diga aquí mi compañero.  
Mach: ¡Ehhh!  
Mech: Damos paso al capítulo.**

Ambos fueron a la nave industrial un poco nerviosos por lo ocurrido hace escasos minutos y en todo el camino desde donde habían comido hasta allí, no se habían dicho nada.

El ambiente estaba un poco extraño entre los dos pero sabían que en cuanto entrasen para el torneo ya todo habría pasado porque se centrarían tan solo en ganarlo.

Nada más entrar al campo de tiros, vieron a un gran grupo en el que solo había hombres y los miembros que lo formaban parecían que se conocían de hace mucho ya que estaban hablando de temas cotidianos y llamándose de todo, aunque de buen rollo.

La aparición de la pareja llamó mucho la atención de la muchedumbre, los cuales se rieron enormemente al ver a aquellos críos.

Esas risas no les hicieron ninguna gracia a Jinx y a Shaco, quienes se enfadaron bastante con aquella gente por burlarse de ellos.

De aquel grupo, salió uno de ellos y se acercó para mofarse de la pareja.

Era un tipo del estilo de Gragas, es decir, alto, calvo, con un enorme barrigón y lo que único que le diferenciaba físicamente del campeón era que no poseía una gran barba y bigote sino una perilla de color castaño. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro y debajo una camiseta del mismo color con el dibujo de un dragón echando fuego, unos pantalones vaqueros holgados y unas botas de pinchos marrones.

-Disculpad chiquillos- dijo el tiparraco con una voz grave-, ¿os habéis perdido? No sé si no lo sabéis pero, ¡ESTE SITIO NO ES PARA ENANOS!- vociferó y la muchedumbre se rió de nuevo-, así que dad la vuelta e iros con vuestra madre.

Se notaba que no sabía quién era ninguno de los dos a quienes estaba llamando enanos porque si lo hubiera sabido se habría quedado con su grupo y se habría metido su comentario por donde le cupiese.

Shaco tenía ya la mano lista para sacar una de sus dagas y arrojárselas a la cara para revanarle, como mínimo, esas greñas que tiene por perilla y Jinx estaba a punto de sacar a su Pum Pum para hacer un bonito colador pero, de repente, Shaco relajo la postura y le dijo al maleducado ese:

-Hoy pensaba que iba a tener un día tranquilo pero si sigues molestando, no tendré más remedio que enturbiarlo.

-Uy, el pequeño tiene agallas- se burló del asesino-, pero eso no es suficiente para demostrar nada.

-Ey Roy- dijo una voz detrás del gordo que hizo que se girase y permitiese ver quién era. Se trataba del empleado que les había atendido esa mañana que cargaba en ese momento una caja-, deja a los jóvenes en paz. No quiero perder clientes por tu culpa o por cualquiera de los demás. ¿Vale?

Aquel tipo volvió con sus compañeros y el empleado dejo la caja en el suelo.

Jinx y Shaco se fijaron en que en la caja había una gran cantidad de chalecos antibalas y unos pantalones negros acolchados con rodilleras.

-Participantes del torneo de paintball, debéis poneros el equipamiento antes de comenzar.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ponernos esto?- preguntó Jinx con cierto desagrado.

-Para no haceros daño. Esto no es una guerra, es un juego.

-"Vaya"- pensaron la tiradora y el asesino.

Jinx y Shaco esperaron hasta que aquellos tipos se pusieron la equipación, buscaron alguno de los que habían quedado en la caja y buscaron uno de su tamaño hasta que llego el empleado, quién se había marchado en busca de las armas que utilizarían para el torneo, les dijo que todo el equipamiento era adaptable y les enseño como funcionaba.

Ambos se colocaron el equipo rápidamente ya que el hombre iba a decir algo sobre el torneo.

-En estas cajas, hay dos clases de armas: las pistolas de pintura- dijo mientras levantaba una de ellas para que vieran como son. Parecían como un francotirador, aunque no tenía mira telescópica y era ligeramente más pequeño- y las bombas de pintura- enseño una de ellas para que las vieras. Eran como bombas normales-. Estás son las únicas armas permitidas así que he de rogaros que guardéis vuestras armas en estas cajas vacías- cogió unas tres cajas vacías que tenía a su espalda y se las entrego- En la derecha las armas de fuego, en la central las armas explosivas y en la de la izquierda las armas blancas.

Fueron poniendo a uno todas sus armas, excepto Jinx quién, tras mucho pensarlo, no podía separarse de la daga que le había entregado Shaco.

Era un recuerdo muy especial como para que se mezclase con armas de esos tipos. Además, no quería dejarla en ningún lado ya que tenía un poco la esencia de Shaco y disfrutaba de ella así que se la escondió en los pantalones de forma que no se notase.

-Vale, ahora que las habéis dejado, coged cada una pistola de pintura, cinco cartuchos y tres bombas de pintura.

Uno a uno, fueron cogiendo las armas hasta que todos tuvieron las suyas.

-Bien, ahora voy a explicar las reglas: El objetivo del juego es acabar con vuestros adversarios hasta que solo quede uno, que será el ganador; para ello, usaremos las armas que tenéis entre manos; si te dan, estás eliminado; cuando os eliminen, debéis de volver a aquí, a la nave; está prohibido disparar a la cabeza; en caso de que alguien haya disparado a la cabeza será automáticamente eliminado, sin importar si ha sido sin querer o si ha sido adrede; tenéis munición limitada, es decir, lo que lleváis es lo que tendréis que usar y en ningún caso se os repondrá; si se os agota, seguiréis en el juego pero con la dificultad de que no tenéis munición así que seréis un blanco fácil para los demás por lo que aprovechad bien las balas; se puede usar cualquier clase de artimaña para ganar pero esta prohibido el uso de la fuerza o del abuso y si se descubre que ha sido utilizada la violencia, el participante será descalificado automáticamente y no podrá participar jamás en otro torneo; el campo de batalla se halla detrás de la nave industrial que se accede por esa puerta de ahí- señaló la puerta para que todos la viesen y continuó- y que está delimitado por una valla metálica; no se puede salir de ese área y si se hace se descalificará al participante automáticamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Jinx alzó la mano cual niño pequeño en una clase para participar.

-Sí, tú, la peliazul.

-¿Qué se lleva el ganador?

-Buena pregunta. El ganador de este torneo se llevará consigo una pistola Glock 34 con mira láser y bastantes cartuchos de la misma. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada así que supuso que todo estaba solucionado.

-Antes de empezar, he de decir que los participantes entrarán al campo de uno y cada uno minuto entrará uno para que esta competición sea más interesante y más estratégico. Sin embargo, se comenzará cuando todos os encontréis dentro ¿Algo que decir?

El silencio se hizo presente y continuo hablando:

-Muy bien, coged todos un papel de este frasco- y, sin saber de donde, tenía ahora un tarro en sus manos-. Este papel marcará el orden de salida.

Todos cogieron del frasco un papel y que sorpresa se llevó Shaco al ver que era el primero en salir.

-El primero ya puede marchar.

Shaco se iba a marchar pero antes le dijo a Jinx:

-Por desgracia, vamos a tener que enfrentarnos pero, ¿qué te parece si antes de ello acabamos con estos estúpidos?

-Me parece perfecto. Quiero que estos pierdan y se coman sus palabras con patatas.

Shaco sonrió complacido con la respuesta de la ad carry, se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla.

Tras atravesar aquella puerta de metal, se topo conque el campo de batalla era parte del bosque en el que se hallaban, o sea, se hallaban rodeados de maleza y de árboles por todo el lugar. Eso le agradó mucho porque ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para ganar aquel torneo.

Shaco fue colocando sus cajas sorpresas, aunque modificadas para que no atacasen cuando se activasen, por zonas concretas para obtener visión del mapa y planificar su ruta para acabar con todos sus enemigos. Después se escondió en una rama oculta de un árbol y esperó a que diera comienzo el torneo para empezar a poner en marcha su plan

Poco a poco, fueron entrando uno a uno en el campo hasta que todos se metieron aunque no se hallaban a simple vista, sino que estaban agazapados donde se pudieran esconder.

Shaco estaba muy tranquilo y seguro de que iba a ser el ganador del torneo porque tenía planeado como ganar: solo tenía que esperar a que los demás se eliminasen entre sí y al que localizase con sus cajas, le buscaría en invisible y lo mataría.

Así, conseguiría no ponerse en riesgo, eliminar sin problemas a sus enemigos y conseguiría la victoria.

Mientras tanto, Jinx estaba en pie de guerra y lista para acabar con cualquiera que se le cruzase en su camino y así fue. Jinx estaba matando a todos los que veía y tenía en su rango de mira.

Y los demás... Bueno, pues estaban participando y siendo eliminándose entre ellos.

Roy, el macarra que había estado molestando a los campeones, aún seguía en combate. Ya había eliminado a algunos de sus compañeros. Se encontraban escondido detrás de un árbol y buscando a algún otro rival con el que acabar.

De repente, algo saltó delante sus ojos que le asustó gravemente.

Pasada la sorpresa del momento, se fijo en que la cosa que le había se trataba de un muñeco pequeño con forma de payaso que estaba conectado a una caja.

-¿Qué narices es esto?¿Una broma?

-No, es una trampa- dijo una voz detrás suya.

Rápidamente, se giro listo para disparar pero fue demasiado tarde ya que su adversario no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le disparo en su pecho.

Roy vio el disparo que había impactado en su chaleco y, con gran enfado, observo quién había sido su ejecutor.

Sorprendido, descubrió que quién le había eliminado había sido aquel tipo con cara de payaso y vestido como un bufón.

-Que pena. Creo que estás fuera- se regodeó Shaco.

La rabia era notoria en el rostro del gordo: sus pulmones intentaban asimilar aire para relajarse; su mandíbula se hallaba fuertemente apretada, aunque no impedía que saliese algún hilo de saliva; su cara se enrojecía por momentos.

Shaco disfrutaba de ver como se engullía en la ira.

-"Así aprenderá a no subestimar a la gente".

Con ese pensamiento, se marchó de allí muy contento mientras dejaba al macarra consumiéndose por la rabia.

Sin embargo, ese fue el comienzo de la racha de eliminaciones de Shaco.

La gente que descubría sus cajas acababa disparada por el asesino y si se trataban de varias personas que se encontraban juntas usaba las bombas de pinturas y eliminaba a los que fueran. El payaso estaba imparable pero lo era el único.

Jinx había acabado ya con varios enemigos y se había librado muchas veces de acabar gracias a sus reflejos y sus veloces movimientos adquiridos en el campo de batalla.

-"Esto parece un chiste"- pensó la adc mientras exterminaba a otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jinx, en busca de más enemigos, se encontró con una de las cajas invisibles de Shaco, la cual le asustó.

Nada más darse cuenta de la caja y tras calmarse del susto dijo:

-Shaco, sal de quiera que estés.

-Vaya- dijo una voz muy conocida detrás suya pegada en su oreja-, parece que me conoces bien Jinx.

La peliazul se sonrojó notoriamente ante la sorpresa de tener a Shaco tan cerca suya y se sintió como una estúpida. Parecía que estaba jugando con ella. Era como si supiese que al hacer eso causaba un remolino de sensaciones en su interior que, aunque le gustaba, la hacía sentirse extraña.

-Sí, es lo que tiene haberme enfrentado a ti varias veces- dijo lo más calmada que puedo pero le costó hacerlo.

Shaco, por suerte para el corazón de Jinx que no paraba de latir, se puso enfrente de ella y dijo:

-¿Sabes que somos los únicos que siguen luchando?

-¿Ya han perdido los demás?- preguntó incrédula- ¿Estás seguro?

-Tengo el campo lleno de mis cajas y por ello sé que no hay nadie más. Sólo quedamos tu y yo.

-¡Qué aburrido!- expresó mientras hacía pucheros.

Shaco sonrió al ver esa expresión tan mona y se quedo embelesado.

-"Es increíble pensar que es capaz de causar el caos más grande del mundo y tener una expresión tan bella".

-¡Ey, Shaco!¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?- dijo saliendo del trance y volviendo al mundo-¡Claro que estoy bien!¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estabas con la mirada como perdida, algo así- e hizo una mueca muy exagerada que le hizo gracia al payaso y, a su vez, se rio Jinx sin saber porque.

De repente, se hizo un silencio tenso.

Ambos sabían que alguno de los dos debía de perder para acabar con el torneo pero era algo violento ya que ambos querían ganar pero no querían que el otro se sintiese mal por haber perdido.

-Jinx, escucha, ¿que te parece si acabamos con esto con un duelo?

-¿Un duelo?¡Me gusta!¿Pero como lo hacemos?

-Tengo una idea. Nos ponemos los dos espalda contra espalda, damos 5 pasos y disparamos. El más rápido ganará.

-Me parece justo. ¡Hagámoslo! Yo me encargó de contar los pasos.

-Está bien.

Se pusieron espalda contra espalda con sus pistolas en alza.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó

-Sí.

-Uno- dieron ambos un paso-, dos- dieron otro paso-, tres.

Al tercer paso un sonido de disparo se oyó.

Jinx sintió algo que impactó en su espalda. Se imagino de que se trataba pero aún así giró la cabeza ligeramente y vio que tenía una marca de pintura en la espalda.

-Eh, ¡eso es trampa!- se quejo la adc.

-En la guerra todo vale- contestó sencillamente Shaco.

-¡Ah!, ¿sí?

Jinx rápidamente disparó al asesino sin darle tiempo para esquivar la bala que le dio en el pecho.

-Eh, ¡estás muerta! No puedes dispararme- le recriminó.

-Creo que lo he hecho.

-Pues toma- y le disparo Shaco de nuevo.

Así, se enfrascaron en una guerra de disparos en las que ambos se quedaron pringados de pintura aunque lo habían pasado bien.

-Me he quedado sin balas- dijo el bufón mientras comprobaba que ya no le quedaban cartuchos.

-Sí, yo también.

De repente, ambos se miraron, se fijaron de que estaban cubiertos de pintura y se rieron enormemente.

-¿Volvemos?

-Sí- contestó Jinx.

Ambos volvieron a la nave industrial uno al lado del otro.

A su llegada, vieron como la gran parte de los tipos a los que habían eliminado les estaban esperando para ver quién había ganado. Aquel basto grupo se quedo perplejo al ver a ambos participantes llenos de pintura por todo su uniforme y, de repente, apareció el empleado de entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Y quién ha ganado?

Jinx iba a hablar pero Shaco lo hizo primero.

-Ella ha ganado. Me dio por la espalda y yo, un poco enfadado, empezó a dispararla y... bueno... hemos acabado así.

Jinx no se creía lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué le había dicho que había ganado? Es más, él fue quién había hecho trampas para ganar.

-Muy bien- contestó el empleado-. Señorita...

-Jinx- dijo la adc.

-Jinx, ¡enhorabuena! Es la ganadora del décimo tercer torneo de paintball y por ello, le hago entrega de una pistola de primera mano del tipo Glock 34 con mira láser y cartuchos de la misma para varios meses- y le entregó la pistola y muchos cartuchos.

-Guao, me gusta el diseño- dijo mientras manoseaba el arma y la observaba detenidamente.

Entonces, cogió un cartucho, cargo el arma, apunto hacia la gente la cual se apartó más rápido imposible, y disparó hacia una diana que había colgada.

Para sorpresa de todos, había acertado a la primera en el centro a pesar de ser la primera vez que utilizaba esa arma.

-Espera, el disparo no ha sonado como Glock... ha sido más bien como un Clonk... Eh, ¿qué te parece si te llamo Clonk?¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- dijo su ahora nueva arma con una voz similar a la de Jinx solo que más aguda.

Shaco sonrió ante el show que había hecho porque era muy de su estilo mientras que los demás la miraron con cierto temor.

El payaso se acercó a la pistolera y le dijo:

-Nos tenemos que marchar.

-Ya, ¿tan pronto?

-Sí, si no llegaremos tarde.

-¿Tarde para que?

-Para cenar.

-¿Dónde?

-Ya lo verás.

Jinx, curiosa por donde la llevaría, decidió marcharse de allí para ver a que lugar le llevaría el asesino.

Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la Liga de las Leyendas y Shaco la llevó a un restaurante al cual no se creyó Jinx que le iba a llevar: el mesón Lafou.

Lo había visto muchas veces desde fuera y siempre le había llamado la atención; no había entrado nunca pero sabía que era un lugar muy elegante y eso se traduce en caro y vaya que si era ambas cosas a la vez.

En su interior, había nada más pasar un hall cuyo suelo estaba recubierto por una alfombra roja, las paredes tenían colgados cuadros de gente que la pistolera jamás oído hablar aunque hubo uno que le gusto mucho y que le llamó la atención, uno llamado "El Grito" de un tal Munz o Munch o algo así. Además, allí había un hombre que te recibía para darte una mesa que se llamaba maîtré o por lo menos eso ponía en la chapa que llevaba en su ropa.

-Disculpen, ¿tienen reserva?- dijo el maître- . Hoy, como me imagino que sabrán, es un día muy especial para muchas parejas y el local está lleno, así que si no tienen reserva siento decirles que no podrán entrar a cenar.

-Sí, reserva a nombre de El payaso.

Mientras el trabajador de aquel lujoso restaurante revisaba en su libreta las reservas apuntadas, Jinx le dijo al asesino como mofa:

-Que original.

-Tú también, ya que has dicho lo mismo.

Shaco se rió a sus adentros mientras observaba como la tiradora buscaba alguna respuesta pero que no llegaba. Finalmente, Jinx se rindió en su inútil búsqueda de una respuesta e hizo un pequeño puchero que le hizo mucha gracia.

-Sí, están aquí. Vengan, les enseñaré sus mesas- dijo el maître que hizo un ligero amago para que le siguieran.

La pareja siguió a aquel hombre hasta que llegaron a una mesa para dos que estaba vacía.

El empleado le apartó la silla a Jinx para que se sentase pero a Shaco no le gusto ni pizca que se intentará acercar a ella, aunque tuvo que disimularlo para no coger una de sus dagas y armar un espectáculo. Si hubiera sido otro día, en otro momento, tal vez lo hubiese hecho pero esa noche era especial y no quería estropearlo.

Shaco se sentó enfrente de Jinx para poder verla.

-Aquí os dejo la carta, enseguida vendrá un camarero a tomarles nota. ¡Que tengan una hermosa velada!- dijo el maître antes de retirarse.

Tras su ida, la pareja consultó la carta quedándose ambos escandalizados por los precios aunque ambos ya se lo habían imaginado.

-¡Vaya robo!- dijo Jinx indignado -¿Has visto que precios?

-Ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Yo invito.

\- No puedo permitirte que te gastes tanto dinero. Si pagamos los dos, tendremos un menor gasto.

-Me invitarte. Además, durante mi vida he ido haciendo muchos trabajos por los que he ganado mucho dinero que casi no he gastado así que no es algo importante.

-Ya. Hablando de ti, ¿me podrías contar quien eres?

Shaco se sorprendio enormemente al oir la pregunta que le había planteado la peliazul.

-¿A que viene eso?- pregunto con recelo el asesino.

-Es que hace poco estuve buscando un libro en la biblioteca sobre armas antiguas y me tope con un libro en el que aparecía todo sobre los campeones: su historia, sus aliados, sus rivales, sus vidas... pero de ti no aparecía nada de nada y quería saber a que se debía eso.

-Antes de entrar en la Liga de las Leyendas me rehuse a dar cualquier dato sobre mi vida y lo puse como condición excepcional para mi entrada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jinx muy impaciente.

-Porque soy un asesino. No quería que nadie supiese nada de mí. La información es poder y si algún enemigo mío obtenía información sobre mí, lo que sea, podría utilizarlo en mi contra.

-Lo entiendo- concluyó Jinx insatisfecha con la respuesta del payaso.

Al poco tiempo, vino el camarero que les tomó nota de su bebida ya que aún no sabían que iban a cenar.

A su ida, Jinx intentó de nuevo acercarse al payaso.

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿de dónde vienes?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un tanto enfadada la ad carry- ¿Por qué no quieres contarme nada sobre ti?

-Ya te lo he dicho- un ligero silencio se produjo entre ambos hasta que Shaco continuó hablando-. Además, mi vida no tiene nada de especial. Seguro que te aburriría.

-¿Tú?¿Aburrirme? Creo que te has olvidado de quién eres. Eres Shaco. Uno de los asesinos más letales y temidos de toda Valoran. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas historias interesantes por contar.

-Todas de asesinatos que me encargan. Nada sobre mí.

-Pues puedes comenzar a contarme alguno de tus trabajos.

Shaco, a regañadientes, aceptó contarle uno de sus trabajos más complicados y sanguinolientos pero a cambio de que ya no volviese a tocar el tema de su vida.

El asesino relató como tuvo que torturar y asesinar a un conde de Demacia para conseguir cierta información para Jericho Swain.

Describió crudamente como destrozó cada miembro de su cuerpo.

Primero fueron las manos empezando por los dedos los cuales cercenó con alambre de espino lo que le llevo su tiempo y, por tanto, hizo que sufrimiento fuera más lento y doloroso, continuó con los hombros que cortó con un cuchillo de carnicero aunque fue bastante más rápido que con los dedos para que el hombre decidiese rápido si mantenerse fiel a su nación y perder sus extremidades superiores o traicionarla y mantener su cuerpo unido pero continuo aguantando a pesar del tremendo dolor y tuvo que rebanárselos, empezando por los músculos que parecerían carne fresca de algún animal lista para ser cocinada, luego fueron los tendones que opusieron más resistencia y por lo que tuvo que usar más fuerza para poder sesgarlos, dejando expuestos finalmente los huesos blancos bañados del color de la sangre.

Ante la resistencia del hombre, el asesino cambió de táctica y fue a destrozar su mente mediante la humillación, juegos psicológicos horrendos como abandonarle en la sala de torturas durante varios días y así fuera consumido por la locura de no saber que iba a ocurrir más adelante, vejaciones, todo tipo de artimañas y aún así aquel hombre no se quebro.

Al final, Shaco continuó con la carnicería que había comenzado que acabó con la muerte del conde. Había acabado de ser una noble figura a ser una desfigurada figura cuyos restos eran tan solo un tronco sin articulación alguna, un suelo lleno de su sangre y sus miembros esparcidos y distribuidos por toda la sala de tortura.

Mientras Shaco terminaba de contar la historia, el camarero llego a la mesa con lo que habían encargado de beber: un vino blanco y un vino tinto. Además, pidieron su cena escogiendo Shaco un solomillo de cerdo muy hecho mientras que Jinx pidio una ensalada de la casa porque tras escuchar la forma en que torturó al conde no le apetecía comer nada de carne.

-La verdad es que ese hombre fue digno de mi respeto, en cierta forma. Tener esa fuerza para soportar una tortura como esa. He de reconocer que creer y defender unos ideales tan férreamente como para anteponer tu vida es respetable, en parte.

-¿Por qué dices en parte?

-Lo digo porque esos valores no son sus valores propios, sino implantados. Demacia y Noxus no son tan diferentes de lo que aparentan.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó la peliazul sorprendida por ese comentario de Shaco.

-He hecho trabajos para ambos bandos en la oscuridad. Unos mejores, otros menos bonitos de ver... pero trabajos al fin y al cabo, y he de decir que aunque los demacianos sean tan defensores de la libertad, de la igualdad, de la justicia y de defender al débil, no son nada piadosos con los noxianos que detienen, sin importar quién sea. Soldados, civiles, niños, mujeres indefensas... Abusan de todos ellos y los tratan como perros.

Jinx escuchaba atentamente de todas las palabras provenientes del payaso porque nunca pensó que supiera tanto de ambas naciones y realmente le interesaba lo que estaba contando.

-De los que pueden sacar información, les encierran en los calabozos y les someten a torturas de un calibre un poco inferior al mío pero que son también bastante crueles y cruentas. Y a los que no, les ponen a trabajar: los niños y los hombres son esclavizados y trabajan en las minas extrayendo todo lo que haya hasta el punto del fallecimiento por un derrumbe, inanición... lo que sea, mientras que las mujeres jóvenes y de buen ver trabajan en burdeles como camareras y son usadas para el divertimento de soldados demacianos y gente de alta cuña para deleitarse del sufrimiento que padecen las pobres y reírse. Posdata- añadio Shaco tras terminar de tomar una copa de vino blanco-, cuando digo que las usan como divertimento me estoy refiriendo a que las maltrataban, las violaban, en ocasiones en orgías públicas en las que los hombres se arremolinaban ante ellas para dejarlas cubiertas totalmentecon su genoma, por decirlo de una forma bonita, y en el que cualquier ciudadano demaciano, sin importar su edad y sexo, podía acercarse a ellas y hacerles u obligarles a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que quisiesen; las hacían incluso tener hijos bastardos con ellas para humillarlas y humillar a Noxus que luego sacrificaban para gozar casi hasta el éxtasis ante el tremendo dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de las mujeres que habían dado a luz a sus vástagos.

Jinx no daba crédito a ninguna de las cosas que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad podía ser Demacia una nación tan cruel que podía llegar casi al mismo nivel que Noxus?

-¿Cómo sabes esto?

-Yo lo que te he contado es lo que he visto y lo que he tenido que hacer. No obstante, hay algunos casos en el que existe alguna persona de buen corazón que protege sinceramente a algunos de esos indefensos.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Es flipante! ¿Ves como te dije que no podía aburrirme contigo?- y se rió ligeramente, aunque volvió al tema del que habían estado hablando- ¿Y tú de que lado estás?¿Noxus o Demacia?

-Ninguno- sentenció firmemente-. He visto demasiadas cosas horribles allí como para poder defender que lo que hacen es por una guerra, aunque admito que Noxus es al menos sincera en su propósito de la guerra y no oculta las cosas horrendas que ha hecho, es más, se vanaglorian de ellos. Sin embargo, Demacia pretende justificar su odio hacia Noxus diciendo que están en contra de unos ideales tan desproporcionados como la brutalidad cuando en realidad comparten el mismo: el de dominación. Ambos quieren dominar al otro y hasta que una de las naciones no acabe de rodillas frente a la otra, no auguro un fin de la guerra. Además, todo está montado así: si ahora existiese, de repente, una paz verdadera, ambos países aparecerían quebrados y se encontrarían con una bancarrota enorme de la que difícilmente pueden salir así que esconden este hecho mediante la guerra.

Era increíble: nunca se había imaginado que Shaco fuera tan profundo, ni inteligente, ni que tuviese las ideas tan claras sobre la situación en Valoran. ¡Menudo hombre!

-Y cuéntame, ¿trabajastes para Jonia?

-Oye, dije que iba a contarte una historia sobre mi vida y ya zanjaríamos el tema, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, tienes razón. Perdona- dijo Jinx un poco disgustada ya que esa pequeña charla le había servido para descubrir un poco como era Shaco más allá de su faceta de asesino.

Shaco vio como Jinx se entristecía y se le ocurrió una idea para animarla.

-Camarero, ¿podría traerme un par de pajitas?

-Por supuesto, enseguida se las traigo- dijo el camarero que fue a la cocina en busca del pedido.

-¿Para que las quieres?

-¿Te has fijado en que hay muchas parejas aquí que conocemos?

Jinx reviso a la gente que estaba allí y tenía mucha razón: Teemo estaba cenando con Tristana una mesa a la derecha de la suya; Riven y Yasuo se encontraban un par de mesas allá; Sombrerotes se hallaba con el hombre del martillo; Vi se hallaba increíblemente cenando con Draven tras tener que aceptar por la insistencia de este último y se hallaban en una esquina del local como condición de la agente para salir con él aquella noche.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Y que planeas que hagamos?- preguntó Jinx maliciosamente.

-Vamos a jugar a algo que he llamado: ¡Quién clava más papelitos! En cuanto el hombre nos traiga las pajitas comenzaremos.

Y casi al instante de que acabase la frase, el empleado llego con sus pajitas.

-Aquí tienen- le entregó una pajita a cada uno y se retiró el hombre.

Shaco cogió una de las servilletas de papel que había en la mesa.

-Te voy a explicar el juego: El objetivo es conseguir la mayor puntuación y para ello hay que clavar papelitos en una pareja. Cada papelito clavado es un punto. Si consigues meterlo dentro de la ropa vale el doble. Si el papel no se sostiene no valdrá. Tres tiros cada uno por persona ¿Te parece bien?

-Me encanta. ¿A por quién vamos?

-¿Qué te parece con los yordles para empezar?

-Perfecto.

Jinx fue la primera en empezar y consiguió que se le clavase una bola en una de las orejas de Teemo, luego Shaco le dio con una en la cabeza aunque no se quedo pegada así que no valió. Así, sucesivamente hasta que acabaron los tres turnos y dio como ganadora a Jinx quién había conseguido clavar todas e incluso que una de esas se le metiese en la ropa, aunque esta pequeña competencia llamó la atención de uno de sus camareros que, a su vez, fue a avisar al maître que fue a llamarles la atención.

-Siento tener que venir a estropearles la velada pero uno de los trabajadores me ha comentado que han estado molestando a los clientes y he de pedirles que cesen o tendré que pedirles que se marchen del restaurante.

Shaco y Jinx se echaron una mirada complice y dijeron casi al unísono:

-Sí, lo sentimos, no volveremos a hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el maître un poco preocupado por esa reacción de la pareja y se marchó de allí.

Shaco y Jinx se volvieron a echar una mirada complice y, en sus adentros, se rieron ya que sabían que no iban a parar.

-Bien, ¿a por quién vamos ahora?- preguntó la adc lista para continuar con el juego.

-Espera... ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial!

-¿Ah sí?¿Cuál?- preguntó emocionada ante la malvada idea que se le pasaría al payaso por la cabeza.

-Voy a hacerles una broma pesada a Caitlyn y a Jayce. Fíjate- dijo Shaco mientras centraba su mirada en aquella pareja.

Jinx también fijo su mirada en aquella pareja y vio de pronto que muy cerca de su mesa, casi en sus pies, había surgido una de las cajas de Shaco. La peliazul tornó su mirada de vuelta al payaso y se volvieron a echar por tercera vez una mirada cómplice. Ambos sabían que era lo que iba a pasar, aunque el asesino no le hubiera dicho nada. Solo faltaba esperar a que diera comienzo el espectáculo.

El espectáculo no tardo mucho en llegar ya que iba de camino a la mesa un camarero que portaba un consomé recién hecho para la sheriff y vaya que si lo iba a recibir.

Al acercarse, la caja de Shaco saltó y asusto a aquel tipo que, inconscientemente, tiro la bandeja y con ella el consomé encima de la piltoveriana que soltó un gran grito de dolor de lo caliente que estaba que se oyó en todo el restaurante.

-¡Maldito inútil!- exclamó Caitlyn realmente enfadada- ¡¿Me quieres matar o qué?!

-Discúlpeme- dijo el camarero mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse el consomé que le había caído- pero algo me asustó y... y

-¡¿Y qué?!- gritó Caitlyn casi roja de ira.

-Querida- dijo Jayce un poco cortado por lo que iba a decir-, se te ha transparentado la ropa.

Caitlyn paso de estar roja a estar roja de vergüenza y, de repente, se oyó de fondo el sonido de una cámara haciendo una foto. Rápidamente, Caitlyn se giro y vio que quién le había sacado la foto se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su compañera Vi, a la cual persiguió, arma en mano, para que eliminase esa foto o si no se toparía con una bala alojada entre ceja y ceja.

Entonces, Caitlyn se olvido del enfado que tenía cuando oyó unas risas procedentes detrás suya y observó que quién se reía era la bala perdida y el payaso.

-Vosotros, ¡habéis sido vosotros!

Caitlyn disparó a la peliazul aunque la bala fue interrumpida por Shaco que la desvió con una de sus dagas hacia el suelo., formándose un gran caos en el que gente intentaba escapar como podía de allí y luego estaban los campeones que habían comenzado la pelea y que se hallaban como en un tiroteo. ¡Fue un milagro que nadie saliese herido!

-¡Basta!- gritó el maître que consiguió detener la trifulca gracias a que le prestaron atención todos. Se acercó el hombre a Caitlyn y le dijo increíblemente calmado para la situación en la que se hallaba-. Lamento lo que ha sucedido. Siento haberles estropeado su velada. La cuenta sale por parte de la casa. Además, le pagaremos lo que le cueste la tintorería y, con ello, espero que pueda excusar esta desastrosa cena.

-Se lo agradezco- dijo Caitlyn que se había calmado repentinamente ante la actitud tranquila del maître- y por supuesto que aceptó sus disculpas.

El maître se giró, fue hasta la peliazul y el asesino, y con expresión iracunda dijo:

-En cuanto ustedes dos, ¡largo de mi restaurante!¡Les prohíbo la entrada de por vida!

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y expresaron:

-Pues genial- y se marcharon de allí como un rayo.

Nada más salir del restaurante se rieron brutalmente casi hasta el punto de empezar a llorar.

-¡Que bueno ha sido eso!- manifestó Shaco muy animado.

-Sí, ¿te has fijado en como se había puesto Caitlyn?¡Eso no tiene precio!- exclamó la ad carry eufórica.

-Como la cena de hoy que al montar este espectáculo no ha salido ¡GRATIS!

Ambos se rieron de nuevo como los locos que eran y, tras secarse las lagrimas de sus ojos, se miraron profundamente.

Otra vez volvía a ocurrir, ese vínculo que les unía, un enlace que les atraía respectivamente... llámalo X, llámalo Y. El caso es que desde que se habían empezando a acercar, ya no pensaban en separarse el uno del otro. No obstante, ninguno de los dos sabían totalmente que la existencia de ese vínculo era algo recíproco así que tenían que disimular un poco sobre su situación.

-Bueno, ha sido un día genial pero creo que me voy a ir ya a dormir- dijo Jinx que, a pesar de querer estar con él, creía que era el momento de terminar esa velada antes de que algo malo pudiese pasar y la estropease-. Hasta mañana.

Shaco vio como ella se iba a marchar a su cuarto pero no lo permitiría. Esta quizás fuese su última oportunidad de estar con ella. Quizás esa fuera su última oportunidad de hablar con ella. Quizás esa fuese su última oportunidad de decirle lo que significaba para ella. Quizás esa era su última oportunidad para revelarle cuan importante era para ella

El asesino le agarró de una mano y la obligó a girarse para acabar topándose con esos hermosos y adictivos ojos rojos de la terrorista.

Jinx, por su parte, no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shaco era tan agresivo pero a la vez tan delicado con ella, tan apasionado, tan fuerte...

-No puedo permitir que te vayas, no sin antes contarte algo- dijo el bufón después de haberla acorralado contra a una pared.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Jinx con una voz tan frágil que parecía más bien un hilo y que, a su vez, la hacía parecer tan dulce.

Shaco estaba en el momento justo para declararse. Nada ni nadie era capaz de detenerle en ese momento salvo el mismo y, por desgracia, así fue.

Se hallaba muy cortado, no sabía que le pasaba pero el valor que había sacado se había desvanecido en un instante para sustituirse por una gran vergüenza, aunque no estaba dispuesto a que pasase un día más sin que ella supiese que la amaba.

-Verás... Yo...

Las palabras de Shaco incitaban a Jinx a creer que lo que le iba a decir era de una importancia vital; es más, era posible que esas palabras vacilantes se tratasen de... ¿una posible declaración de amor?

Su corazón, al igual que el del payaso, palpitaba como un tren desbocado, raudo como un caballo salvaje e incontrolable.

-Ven... Sígueme.

Shaco llevó a Jinx casi a rastras dese el restaurante hasta su cuarto, aunque al llegar a su puerta, le soltó suavemente su mano a pesar de que Jinx quería seguir con el agarre.

Tras abrir el payaso la puerta, entraron en aquel cuarto y, con un gesto, Shaco le pidió que se sentase en su cama, cosa que cumplió la tiradora.

-Verás Jinx, lo que te voy a decir y a enseñar es algo muy íntimo y espero que esto no afecté negativamente a nuestra amistad.

-Pasé lo que pasé, todo estará bien- concluyó la peliazul.

Shaco se quitó su gorró de cascabeles, su mano derecha se depositó en su cara y con cierta fuerza, se quitó algo de la cara: una máscara y Jinx pudo observar el auténtico rostro de Shaco.

Era un rostro un poco pálido, no tanto como el de Jinx pero muy cercano, y un tanto enjuto en el que se notaban unas pocas cicatrices: una en su mejilla derecha con forma de corte recto y limpio, otra debajo de uno de sus parpados con forma de rayo, una en su frente con forma circular de pequeño tamaño, como si se te tratase de una moneda; sus ojos color zafiro se podían ver más nítidos y se podía observar que en su ojo derecho había una ligera marca verde en el iris; su pelo era de un negro intenso como el del carbón que se encontraba desalborotado y ligeramente desgarbado lo que le confería un aspecto un poco más rudo y un toque más varonil; no tenía ningún tipo de pelo en su cara, es decir, no poseía barba, bigote, perilla, nada de nada..

Jinx estaba impresionada al ver el verdadero aspecto del asesino y una pregunta rápida vino a su mente.

-¿Por qué me enseñas tu verdadera forma?

-Porque no quiero tener ningún secreto contigo porque...

Le costó terminar la frase pero con gran valor concluyó diciendo:

-Te quiero.

No pudo Jinx reprimirse ante aquellas palabras tan sinceras que habían alegrado más su corazón que cualquier cosa jamás y le besó.

Sorprendido, Shaco correspondió ese beso y se alegro ya que ese simple acto le había dicho que ella sentía lo mismo.

Ese beso fue muy especial para ambos. Era su tercer beso como tal pero era su primero tras saber los sentimientos del otro y eso lo hizo especialmente gozoso. No obstante, no era un beso apasionado llevado por la locura de la lujuria sino un beso calmado, tranquilo para disfrutar de ese momento, intentar hacerlo lo más largo y duradero posible y tenerlo adherido a la mente por siempre.

Por desgracia, sus pulmones les reclamaron aire y se tuvieron que separar aunque ahora fue menos costoso porque sabían que se tenían mutuamente.

-Creo que no hace falta que te diga que te quiero, ¿no?- bromeó Jinx con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-No, creo que ya lo has dicho muy bien antes- dijo Shaco con una sonrisa estúpida.

Ambos se rieron ligeramente ante ese comentario y, un poco después, se produjo un silencio extraño.

Ninguno sabía que decir. Era todo muy nuevo para ambos y no sabían como debían reaccionar.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo- intentó Shaco continuar con su conversación-, no quiero tener secretos contigo así que te voy a contar mi vida para que sepas quién soy en realidad.

-¿En serio?¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, totalmente- Shaco miró a la peliazul detenidamente-. ¡Puf!¿Ahora por donde empiezo?- reflexionó un poco y ya supo como hacerlo-. Creo que ya sé como contártela. Verás, todo comenzó...

**Mech: Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy en el que parece que todo se ha solucionado pero, en realidad, no va a ser así.  
Mach: ¿Cómo que parece? Ambos se han declarado, ¿cómo es posible que algo más pueda suceder?  
Mech: Pues será la vida pasada de Shaco la que dificultará su situación. Con eso, nos marchamos. Hasta la próxima. Chao.**

**PD: Hola, soy Mecherazo.  
Quería preguntaros un par de cosas con respecto a este fic y lo que va a venir.  
Para empezar, a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos, alrededor de dos y tres capítulos, así que me gustaría preguntaros algo. ¿Os gustaría que este fic fuera rated M?, es decir, ¿os gustaría que hubiera una escena de sexo explícito? Pregunto porque a lo mejor hay gente que está a favor y otros en contra así que, sin importar lo que digáis, yo lo haré o no encantado.  
****Segundo, tengo varios fic pensados y me gustaría que decidieses cual será el próximo que queréis que suba. A continuación, os presento los temas:  
****-Un fic de Skarner que ya había mencionado previamente, aunque no lo dije directamente, se tratará de un romance muy complicado ya que tendrá a muchos rivales en el amor y será muy especial (No digo ya más).  
-Un fic de Rengar que será un romance pero no será un RengarxNidalee sino con una pareja que ya tenía pensada desde hace tiempo.  
-Por último, un fic de Trundle que será bastante más variado en el sentido de temática y que se basará en contar su vida entera, sus problemas con los demás trolls y demás cosas que aparecen en el lore de la historia de Freljord pero que no quiero decir ya que lo voy a contar a mi manera y otras cosas que añadiré.  
Os pido, por favor, vuestra participación porque si no haré lo que me de la gana y me gustaría tener en cuenta vuestras opiniones.  
Otra cosa que debo deciros es que mi ordenador se ha estropeado y he tenido que terminar este capítulo con mi móvil, que no es precisamente cómodo para escribir, así que me gustaría que tuvieseis bastante paciencia sobre el próximo capítulo aunque responderé a todos los reviews que me lleguen en cuanto los vea.  
Por último, decir que a todos los que quieran jugar conmigo, si hay alguien que quiera, que sepa que juego en EUWest bajo el nombre de aldabius (tal como aparece) así que podéis agregadme aunque tardaré en aceptaros porque... bueno, no tengo ordenador. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo recuperé ya os aceptaré y jugaremos aunque también me podéis preguntar cosas sobre fics y demás cosas de FF que queráis decirme.  
****Esto es todo.  
Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo. **

**PD2: Gracias a este fic aprendí a como se escribe maître, XD.**


	10. ¿Quién es Shaco? parte 1

**Mecherazo: Hola, sed todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo en el que se empezará a descubrir quién es Shaco.**  
**Machetazo: Pues seguro que aparecen muchas locuras y cosas extrañas.**  
**Mech: Eso no te lo puedo negar.**  
**Mach: ¿Pues a que esperamos?¡Que dé comienzo la locura!**

-Verás, todo comenzó hará... ¿25?¿20?¿30 años?

Se sorprendió negativamente Jinx ante el comentario de Shaco.

-¡¿No sabes que edad tienes?!- exclamó realmente sorprendida.

-Mi vida ha sido muy oscura y complicada. He sufrido cosas que han nublado mis recuerdos sobre la totalidad de mi existencia aunque los grandes momentos que la transtocaron siguen muy nítidos.

Jinx entendía lo que quería decir aunque le resultaba increíble que no supiese cuanto años tenía.

-Aún así, estarás entre los veinte y treinta. Me imagino.

-Quizás- dijo inseguramente el asesino-, aunque a lo mejor una persona normal consideraría que tengo más de 40 años de lo destrozado que tengo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices?¿Cómo vas a aparentar cuarenta de lo...? Un momento- Jinx reflexionó las palabras de Shaco calmadamente y dijo-, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de destrozado?

-Ya te lo explicaré y te lo enseñaré más tarde.

Jinx se avergonzó de imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de su ahora novio y dijo modosamente:

-Vale.

-Bien... Mi historia no sé cuando comienza pero si que me acuerdo perfectamente de donde empezó... Bueno, no exactamente lo recuerdo pero si que lo sé. Mi historia comienza con mi nacimiento en las afueras de la ciudad de Zaun.

Era un día lluvioso, según lo que me contaron. Caían rayos y truenos constantemente. El camino estaba embarrado y era difícil avanzar por lo que decidieron detenerse mis padres y mi hermano antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo malo ya que con ese tiempo era casi imposible llegar hasta la ciudad de Zaun donde, supuestamente, mi madre tendría que haberme dado a luz en un hospital o algún lugar que tuviese alguna atención médica. Pero no fue así. Al final, yo nací entre gritos de dolor y de angustia en un carro de madera.

Mi madre fue capaz de darme a luz y, a pesar de no contar con ninguna atención médica ni de medios, sobrevivió mi madre y yo.

Mi primer recuerdo fue con dos o tres años que tenía. Mi hermano mayor me estaba enseñando a como tirar cuchillos contra una diana porque me dijeron que tenía que hacer un espectáculo ante mucha gente para ganarse el pan ya que, según me dijeron ellos, era algo que escaseaba.

Yo no comprendí nada de eso cuando me lo dijeron pero entendí que era importante así que me esforcé en intentar aprender lo más rápido y mejor posible a como tirar cuchillos.

-Un momento- interrumpió la peliazul confundida-, ¿me estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

-¿Qué?¡Ah sí!- ya entendió a que se refería Jinx- Creo que debería habértelo especificado pero bueno...

Yo provengo de una larga familia circense. El bisabuelo de mi padre, su abuelo, su padre y él mismo heredaron su tradición circense aunque mi madre era todo lo contrario: era una joven de familia noble que había sido desheredada y repudiada por su relación con alguien de una clase social muy inferior. Sin embargo, me imagino que nunca lo lamento porque sabría a lo que se exponía con esa relación y lo acepto.

-Parece sacado de una novela.

-Sí, pero mira que la vida es más extraña que la ficción e incluso más loca.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar.

-Volviendo al tema...

Yo tarde entorno un mes a aprender tirar cuchillos con cierta maestría y, nada más estar seguros de mi habilidad, mi familia me incluyó en su pequeño circo para que actuase. Sin embargo, mi espectáculo no me gustaba. Se suponía que debía de tirar cuchillos desde unos tres contra una diana giratoria en la que se encontraría atada mi madre y me daba mucho miedo fallar algún cuchillo y herirla.

Pero era mi espectáculo y debía de hacerlo por el bien de todos. Así, con cierta desgana y malestar, hice mi primera aparición ante el público.

No recuerdo bien donde fue pero me acuerdo que iba después de mi hermano

Él practicaba el funambulismo que, por si no lo sabes, es el arte de caminar sobre la cuerda floja y era muy bueno. Hacía acrobacias con la cuerda floja, andaba sobre una pierna e incluso hacía juegos malabares con cuchillas muy afiladas. Era excepcional.

Después de que bajase de la cuerda floja tocaba mi turno y me hallaba visiblemente nervioso.

Entonces, mi madre me ánimo y me dijo antes de salir que todo saldría bien. Yo, por lo menos, esperé que así fuera.

Con el arte que caracteriza a los circenses, salimos a la palestra dispuestos a sorprender al público con nuestro espectáculo.

Tras presentarnos el locutor del circo y contar brevemente que íbamos a hacer, ató a mi madre a la diana como si de un estrella de mar se tratase y, después de ver que ya estaba supuestamente preparado, hizo girar a mi madre.

Me encontraba tenso. Sabía que un mal lanzamiento podía suponer algo muy grave así que me concentré y tiré el primer cuchillo.

Impactó justo por encima de uno de los brazos aunque realmente cerca y me mantuve tenso. Aún así, lancé el segundo que impacto cerca del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, el tercero que se clavó ligeramente por debajo de sus piernas, el cuarto que dio a escasos centímetros del lado derecho de su cabeza y solo quedaba el quinto.

A pesar de haber acertado los otros cuatro, estaba muy nervioso y quería que todo se pasase rápido así que, sin pensarlo mucho, tiré el quinto y último cuchillo por suerte ya que no soportaba toda esa presión que tenía encima.

Aunque fuese el último cuchillo era, para mí, el que más lento iba y el que decidía si todo lo que había hecho valía de algo. Por suerte, el cuchillo se quedó por entre medias del brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha de mi madre.

De repente, un gran estruendo surgió en el público que empezó a aplaudir y a vitorear.

No sabía como reaccionar a eso así que me dirigí a mi madre, la cual ya había sido desatada y me abrace a una de sus piernas. Ella acarició mi cabeza y me dijo que saludara.

Tímidamente, salude al público, al igual que hizo mi madre aunque con más soltura, y nos pudimos retirar de la palestra.

Después de retirarnos, apareció mi padre vinó a felicitarme por mi actuación y aunque no me había gustado realizarla le di las gracias por felicitarme. Entonces, se despidió de nosotros y salió a la palestra para realizar el gran número final con el que cerrábamos.

Mi padre era un circense que se había especializado en domesticar a las bestias salvajes, sin importar el tipo que fuese, y realizar trucos a través de ellas o con ellas. En esa ocasión recuerdo que se trató de un león capturado hace relativamente poco y muy peligroso aunque ante mi padre parecía en vez de un fiero animal nada más que un simple felino al que obligó a saltar por un aro de fuego.

Nunca supe como lo hacía porque no tuve el tiempo suficiente para ello pero bueno.

El caso es que era increíble ver como esos animales se veían dominados ante mi padre y me llenaba de orgullo mientras que al público les sorprendía que esos seres que a ellos les destrozarían o devorarían en cuestión de instantes se hallasen mansos.

Era digno de alabanza lo que mi padre hacía.

Después de terminar mi padre su espectáculo, el circo cerró por aquella noche hasta el día siguiente en el que volveríamos a actuar y fuimos a cenar.

Yo no tenía mucha hambre porque estaba aún preocupado de que un día en mi espectáculo hiriese a mi madre o algo peor.

Esto no paso inadvertido por mi madre que me dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Tienes que comer para crecer fuerte y alto como tu padre.

-No tengo hambre- le contesté.

-¡MÁS PARA MÍ!- gritó mi hermano que iba a cambiar su plato vacío por el mío pero antes de que llegase a tocar mi plato se llevo una colleja de mi madre y se lió un pequeño caos.

Al final, cogí valor y dije:

-No quiero volver a hacerlo.

Entonces, todos se callaron y mi padre dijo:

-Disculpa, ¿que has dicho hijo?

-Que no quiero volver a hacerlo.

-¿Te refieres al espectáculo?- intervino mi madre.

Simplemente asentí.

Mi padre, echo una furia, se levanto de su silla, se acercó y me dio una bofetada que se me quedo la marca de su mano en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- grito furioso mi padre- ¡Somos circenses!¡Es nuestro trabajo entretener y divertir a las masas!¿Que pasa contigo?

Yo me hallaba bastante acobardado ante mi padre pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No quiero hacer daño a mi mamá- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Yo no lo vi pero la expresión de mi padre se suavizó y lo sé ahora porque recuerdo que su voz se calmó.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decirme pero ya te lo he dicho. Somos circenses. Hacemos lo que sea por contentar a nuestro público incluso si ello supone perder la vida.

Mi padre se sentó en su silla y, tras una pequeña pausa continuo hablando:

-Por ello, tengo que decirte que no. Seguiras haciendo tu espectáculo.

-¿QUE?¡No!

-Pues siento que vas a tener que hacerlo porque el circo no va tan bien como para que prescindamos de ti.

Rápidamente, pensé en que podría hacer para evitarlo e, increíblemente, se me ocurrió .

-Y si hiciese otro espectáculo, uno mucho mejor.

-¿Que espectáculo? - pregunto mi padre interesado por mi propuesta.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada pensado.

-No sé.

Mi padre se llevo una de sus manos a la cara con expresión de cansancio.

-Charles- intervinó mi madre- dale un tiempo para que lo haga.

-Está bien- dijo mi padre-. Tienes una semana para preparar un nuevo espectáculo. Durante ese tiempo, tu madre te sustituirá y no tendrás que hacer tu espectáculo.

Yo, emocionado, me levante de mi silla hasta mi padre, le di un abrazo y grite:

-Gracias.

Mi padre espero a que me apartase de él para decirme:

-Pero recuerda: tienes una semana. Si no tienes un nuevo espectáculo para entonces, volverás al antiguo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asenti alegremente y después de aquello nos fuimos a dormir.

Durante toda semana estuve ideando. y practicando el número que se había ocurrido hasta que podía hacerlo casi dormido. Podría decir que incluso es literal ya que lo hacía hasta altas horas de la noche.

Cuando terminó la semana de plazo que me dio mi padre estaba todo listo, aunque solo el presentador sabía cual iba a ser el número que realizaría. Saldría, al igual que en mi otro espectáculo, después de mi hermano y estaba muy nervioso.

Yo sabía perfectamente que podía realizarlo pero no era lo mismo estar practicando yo solo que delante de cientos de ojos. Sin embargo, no supe que aquella simple actuación sería tan importante para todos los circenses.

Tras acabar mi hermano, me preparé para salir al escenario, aferré fuertemente mis cuchillos y pedí suerte al cielo para que no ocurriese nada malo.

Salí al escenario después de que el locutor me presentase y me puse en el centro del escenario y, con las fuerzas que tenía, grité:

-Damas y caballeros, voy a tirar estos 5 cuchillos que llevo en las manos- les mostre los cuchillos al público- a la vez y van a dar en el centro de esas dianas- señalé los objetivos que se hallaban como a 5 metros y que eran del tamaño como de dos puños- Y para complicarlo aún más, lo haré sin ver.

El locutor saco una venda, me tapo los ojos con ella fuertemente, comprobó que no viese, me puso de frente a los objetivos y me dispuse a comenzar.

Cogí aire, apreté las armas y, con un movimiento de todo mi cuerpo, los lancé.

Uno a uno, oí como los cuchillos impactabanen las dianas hasta el último y, de repente, la gente gritó, aplaudió, vitoreo extasiada.

Me imaginé que es lo que había ocurrido, aunque me quite la venda y allí estaban todos los cuchillos clavados en el centro de cada una de las dianas.

El locutor me despidió y, tras recoger mis dagas, me fui de la palestra bañado por el aplauso del público.

Después de salir, los demás circenses me felicitaron por mi gran actuación incluso mi padre reconoció que fue una buena idea que cambiase de número.

A partir de ese día, ocurrieron dos cosas.

Primero, mi hermano comenzó a tener celos de mí y, a partir de entonces, nuestra relación comenzó a empeorar y se produjo una lucha de rivalidad que casi rozaba la enemistad.

Yo no entendía porque mi hermano mayor se portaba así conmigo si yo no le había hecho nada que pudiese hacerle enfadar ni nada por el estilo pero me resigne a ello y acepté ese trato de mi hermano por muy duro que fuese.

Segundo, el circo empezó a atraer más visitantes gracias a que la gente empezó a hablar sobre mi espectáculo por toda Valoran que se tradujo en que el circo paso por una gran bonanza económica que jamás había tenido y un gran período de felicidad se produjo en el circo.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho.

Todo acabó el fatídico día en que falleció mi padre.

Fue en una actuación en Demacia.

Una de las múltiples bestias que domaba mi padre enloqueció debido a la actuación de un espectador que le tiro cacahuetes. Menudo estúpido.

Mi padre intento calmarla pero no lo consiguió y fue atacado y devorado por la bestia en cuestión de minutos.

-Eso es horrible- dijo impactada Jinx.

-Sí. De no ser por la aparición de la guardia demaciana, habría sido mucho peor aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

Mi padre había muerto y supuso una gran pérdida.

Desde aquel momento, todos estábamos destrozados pero sobre todo yo.

Me afectó de una forma tan grande que ya no tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas para hacer nada incluyendo mi espectáculo.

A partir de entonces, el circo fue a peor irremediablemente.

Mi madre y todo el circo me pidieron que volviese a actuar. Yo, como un niño pequeño que era, me negué a ello y tan solo lloraba y recriminaba a mi padre el hecho de que se hubiese ido, aunque sabía que él no tenía culpa.

Resumiendo, el circo se fue a la ruina después de un período de crisis y mi madre no pudo hacerse cargo de mi ni de mi hermano así que tomó una decisión que marcaría mi vida.

En una oscura noche, mi madre me llevó mientras dormía al orfanato de la ciudad de Zaun para que el Estado se encargase de mi.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Jinx realmente sorprendida por la decisión.

-Sí. No sé si sería la decisión más acertada pero fue la que ella decidió.

Lo extraño y que siempre me pregunté es porque motivo mi hermano no acabo junto conmigo en el orfanato.

Quizás sabía que nuestra relación estaba muy deteriorada y no quería hacerme pasar por ello. Quizás mi hermano supo de lo que iba a hacer nuestra madre y huyó.

En cualquier caso, después de despertarme y descubrir en donde me hallaba es que estaba solo y que tendría que buscar la manera de sobrevivir ahí.

** Mech: Y con el pequeño Shaco abandonado en el orfanato lo dejamos. Esperamos que os haya gustado.**  
**Mach: Yo lo que espero es el próximo capítulo porque seguro que habrá cosas más increíbles del payaso.**  
**Mech: Pues anda que no queda para el siguiente pero ten paciencia y ya veras como no se te hace tan larga la espera.  
Mach: Ya, claro  
Mech: Así, nos marchamos. Hasta luego.**

**Hola, soy Mecherazo y quería comentar unas cuantas cosas.**  
**La primera y más importante es que aún no he conseguido que me arreglen el ordenador y creo que tardaré bastante en recuperarlo por lo que os reitero el hecho de tener paciencia porque no hay nadie más afectado por está situación que yo.**  
**Segundo, dije que me podíais agregar como amigo del LOL con el nombre de aldabius. Sin embargo, tuve un problema con mi cuenta.**  
**Por algún motivo que no entiendo, mi cuenta se vio transferida a EUEast y North pero actualmente ya está solucionado. Ya me han devuelto mi cuenta a EUWest con todos mis campeones, mis skins y los amigos que tenía.**  
**El motivo por el que os lo digo es por si intentasteis agregarme y visteis que no existía o que no había un invocador con ese nombre y que el motivo era ese.**  
**Además, quería pediros que si me agregais me lo avisaseis porque por lo de mi ordenador no estoy en activo y no me entero de nada, es más, creo que ya me envió una petición un tal relicar y me gustaría pedirle que me mandase un mensaje para saber con quién juego. Bueno, avisadme plz para que pueda aceptar vuestra petición de amistad.**  
**Más cosas (¡¿MÁS?! Sí, más), os quiero dar las gracias porque estáis participando muchísimo sobre lo del rated de este fic y sobre el próximo fic que elaboraré y la verdad es que lo he alucinado y mucho. Estáis como una cabravoladora XDDDD. Diez personas comentaron mi último capítulo; me parece una puta locura. Sois geniales.**  
**Ahora bien, pasemos al rated y al próximo fic que queréis que elabore.**  
**Sobre lo del rated, gran parte de los que han escrito era un sí o un me la suda, sin embargo, ha habido dos personas que no estaban complacidas o totalmente convencidas de ello y, además, son gente con las que he hablado ya varias veces y que las siento cercanas. Por ello, he decidido que el capítulo de Rated M sería el último de este fic y que previamente se cerraría totalmente la historia para así permitir a los que no quieran verlo el poder saber como termina la historia y a los que quieran verlo pues disfrutar de ello. Así todos felices y comemos ornitorrincos como Perry. ¿Qué os parece?¿Estupendástico?¡Guay!**  
**Vale, el retraso ya se fue. No tendréis que volver a sufrirlo. Lo prometo (XDDDDDDDDDDD, OK NO).**  
**En el sentido del próximo fic, también habéis participado bastante, no tanto como con lo del rated pero bastante.**  
**Por ahora el fic ganador parece que es el de Skarner que va delante por el de Rengar por un votos y el de Trundle no os ha molado porque creo que llevaba cero votos. No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Os llamó más la atención estos dos que por mí perfecto. Aún así, he de deciros que aunque el fic que vosotros queráis que escriba no salga vencedor no pasa nada porque, al fin y al cabo, voy a subir los tres solamente que haré primero el que salga vencedor de las votaciones. Además, añadir que doy aún más margen por sí alguien quiere votar y se le ha ido tanto la olla que no lo ha hecho y el límite es hasta dentro de dos capítulos en donde ya estará decidido cual fic realizaré después (OJO: Los que ya hayáis votado podéis hacerlo de nuevo si queréis porque a mí me sale así. De los huevos).**  
**No obstante, quiero proponer otra historia más para esta votación.**  
**La verdad es que no tenía nada de esto planificado sino que simplemente ha surgido tras una charla con RubyLRed y como me ha molado la idea me gustaría que dierais vuestra opinión.**  
**La cuarta historia se trataría de algo sobre lo que Shaco habló en la cena con Jinx: la guerra de Demacia y Noxus pero vista desde el punto de vista de ambas naciones, desde varios personajes que tienen debates sobre sus principios morales en el transcurso de la guerra, descripciones muy sórdidas de lo que acontece durante la guerra, las brutalidades realizadas por las naciones, es decir, si os gusta la sospecha, la sangre, descripciones de hechos inhumanos, el sufrimiento y cosas de por el estilo e incluso algo de romance (no sé como lo meteré pero lo intentaré hacer) os doy esta opción también para que votéis.**  
**Una pequeña advertencia o mensaje: En caso de que este último fic salga ganador es muy probable que tarde en subirlo un poco más en subirlo que cualquiera de los otros previamente expuestos porque tengo una idea vaga de lo que quiero que sea pero me faltan muchas cosas por concretar mientras que de los demás tengo una línea argumental más claramente definida así que es probable que realice el segundo más votado junto con el primero para cuando no sepa como continuar el fic.**  
**Y eso es todo.**  
**Un saludo desde España.**  
**Mecherazo.**


	11. ¿Quién es Shaco? parte 2

**Mechero: Buenas a todos. Estamos aquí de nuevo y no, no estábamos muertos.  
****Machetazo: Solo estábamos descansando que hacer esto en ocasiones da flojera.  
Mech: ¿Pero que dices? Es un placer hacer estas historias para que las disfrutéis y ya os dejamos que la disfrutéis.**

Shaco detuvo un momento de contar su relato lo que tensó a Jinx ya que entendía lo duro que era recordar un pasado amargo.

-¿Que te sucede? -preguntó Jinx preocupada por el asesino- No pasa nada si no quieres seguir.

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que no sé como continuar.

Jinx se rió al ver que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas, desconcertando al payaso.

-Da igual. Dilo como tu creas mejor- dijo con su típica energía hiperactiva.

-Bien...

El orfanato de Zaun es un lugar que recuerdo muy vivamente y no por la buena impresión que me dio.

Era un lugar tan horrible que no sé por donde empezar.

Los niños que nos encontrábamos allí dormíamos todos en una sala no muy grande en la que estábamos apretados como sardinas en conserva. Lo común era que en las "camas" por llamarlo de alguna forma ya que eran realmente tablones de madera unidos con un material muy pegajoso siempre había como mínimo uno niños.

La directora, cuidadora, maestra y muchas otras cosas que ahora no me acuerdo, la señora Planket, era un ser cruel y estricto.

Ella había implantado en el orfanato un horario férreo que duraba de sol a sol en el que nos levantaban a las 6:30 de la mañana, nos cambiábamos, íbamos al baño que siempre había que hacer unas colas infernales ya que éramos muchos, desayunábamos una bazofia que era algo así como puré de basura con olor a moho y con el peor sabor que jamás hallas probado.

Después de este horrendo desayuno tocaban clases pero no las típicas clases en la que enseñar matemáticas básicas ni geografía ni ninguna del estilo sino clases de labores.  
Así es como lo llamaba la directora para aparentar de cara al público pero que, en realidad, era la realización de trabajos manufacturados fabricados por los niños para su posterior venta y esos beneficios obtenidos luego acababan en manos de esa señora que lo gastaba en sus vicios.

-¡Que avariciosa la tipa!

-Sí, pero no era la única manera de la que ganaba dinero.

En un pequeño descanso que nos daba después de las 10 horas de trabajo estaba pululando por el orfanato cuando me topé con una habitación iluminada y con la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Allí, había una cama pero no como en la que dormía sino una cama de verdad. En ella estaba un hombre pelirrojo de alrededor de unos 40 años vestido tan sólo de cuerpo para arriba ya que de cintura para abajo estaba desnudo. Se encontraba estirado boca abajo gimiendo, gritando y moviendo su cuerpo adelante y atrás aplastando a un niño de unos 6 años que se encontraba de espaldas y bajo aquel vasto hombre.

Yo no entendí que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero vi en la cara de aquel pequeño que le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo.

Esa cara plagada por el sufrimiento la recuerdo muy claramente: tenía los ojos rojos cubiertos por lágrimas que parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas; su mandíbula se retorcía fuertemente hasta el punto de parecer que se le desencajaba; sus gritos de dolor con los que se deleitaba aquel maldito...

-Eso que me estás diciendo... Te refieres a... Ya sabes- dijo Jinx como intentando evitar decir aquella palabra es cuestión.

-Sí, le violaron. Ese era el otro negocio que tenía la directora: contactaban con ella para citarse en ese lugar y ponerle un niño al gusto del cliente para que abusase libremente de él o de ella a cambio de una bolsa de oro.

Fue la cosa más traumática que vi en todo el tiempo que estuve allí.

-¿Cuánto estuviste? Y en ese tiempo, ¿te paso... eso?

-Viví allí si no me equivoco como unos diez años. Y no, nunca sufrí esos abusos. Sería porque no me consideraría válido o útil para ello.

Yo, desde pequeño, ya era un tipo un tanto asocial y cerrado. Por ello, no le gustaba a la directora y especialmente a los demás niños.

Ese motivo fue una de las cosas por la que los demás huérfanos se metían conmigo casi diariamente y yo no podía hacer nada para responder porque era pequeño.

-¿Cómo hiciste para pasar aquello?

-Fue duro pero cada tres o cuatro meses había una pequeña apertura al público del orfanato que duraba unos tres días.

Durante esos días, no teníamos que trabajar, teníamos descansos más largos, la comida era un poco más aceptable, dormíamos una hora más y sobre unos duros colchones que eran menos incómodos que los tablones.

Todos esos cambios eran para aparentar de cara al público que el orfanato era bueno o al menos decente así conseguiría atraer a más gente.

-¿Más gente para qué?- cuestionó la terrorista confusa.

-Para adoptar.

La directora se llevaba un buen dinero al conseguir que uno de los pequeños fuese adoptados por los trámites y cosas de ese estilo que llevaba la adopción.

Se había montado un buen negocio a costa de los niños y, además, un negocio que nunca terminaría ya que cada día aparecían más niños abandonados.

De entre todos aquellos niños, conocí el que sería mi amor de la infancia: Jheny.

Una chica de pelo morado intenso de estatura baja, de complexión física débil con unos ojos azules profundos y oscuros y tenía en su mejilla derecha una pequeña cicatriz en forma de cruz.

Siempre vestía un vestidito blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos pantalones rojos cortos o largos en función del tiempo que hiciese.

Yo la vi por primera vez cuando tenía como 10 años si mi mente no me falla y simplemente pensé que era otra persona para trabajar.

La primera vez que trate con ella habría pasado un día o dos de su llegada al orfanato.

Yo me encontraba haciendo unos pequeños juegos con mis cuchillos como sostenerlos con la yema de mis dedos cuando, de repente, una voz me preguntó dulce y relajadamente:

-¿Qué haces?

Esa pregunta me desconcentró y se me cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

Yo recogí mis cuchillos del suelo, los limpié con mi única camiseta la cual parecía un trapo por lo destrozada que estaba.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Y que hacías?- me insistió.

-Estaba viendo cuando tiempo podía sostener cada uno de estos cuchillos en mis dedos.

-Es peligroso jugar con cuchillos. Te puedes cortar.

-Me da igual- y seguí jugando con mis cuchillos.

Pensé que habíamos terminado la conversación pero a su parecer no ya que siguió hablando.

-Unos chicos me han dicho que no me juntase contigo porque eres muy raro. Dime, ¿por qué dicen eso?

-Yo no soy raro- dije y me detuve de jugar con las navajas-. Sólo soy como soy y ya está. Ellos son como son y yo no soy como ellos. Por eso dicen que soy raro.

-Vaya- dijo ella muy sorprendida ante mi respuesta-. Si que dices cosas raras- y se rió mientras yo me quedaba atónito ante aquella reacción suya.

Desde aquel momento, nos hicimos inseparables.

Siempre estábamos juntos haciendo cualquier cosa desde ver las nubes hasta simplemente hablar de cualquier tontería.

Jheny y yo éramos grandes amigos a pesar de que nuestras diferencias eran muy grandes.

Yo era un chico muy tranquilo, callado, reflexivo y un tanto sumiso mientras que ella era muy hiperactivo, habladora hasta el punto de que no pensaba lo que decía, rebelde y curiosa por todo lo que le rodeaba.

Es posible que nuestras diferencias nos uniesen más porque nos complementaban pero había una cosa en la que pensábamos iguales: el orfanato.

Ambos queríamos salir de ese horrendo lugar lo más pronto posible. Intentamos escapar varias veces de allí aunque sin éxito y que acabaron en castigos físicos para nosotros pero me daba igual porque estábamos los dos juntos.

A los 13 años, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y era consciente de mi situación. Por aquel entonces sólo tenía ojos para Jheny y la veía como la chica más bella de todo el mundo.

Jinx hizo un ligero puchero y resopló un poco harta de tanta Jheny. Shaco se dio cuenta de esto, le dio un ligero beso en los labios que sorprendió a la peliazul y dijo:

-Hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida.

Jinx se sonrojo de forma notoria. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a eso y Shaco tampoco ya que se también se sonrojo aunque supo disimularlo mejor.

-Retomando mi historia...

Mi objetivo por aquel entonces era salir del orfanato con Jheny así que estuve durante varias semanas preparando un plan de escape, el más elaborado y complicado hasta la fecha.

Iba a cavar un túnel para escapar de allí.

-¡Qué original!- se mofó Jinx.

-Si servía me daba igual que fuera poco creativo.

Estuve durante muchas semanas por la noche mientras todos los huérfanos y la directora dormían haciendo una apertura con uno de mis cuchillos en el suelo de una habitación que no usábamos para nada y apartada de ellos para evitar que me oyesen cavar.

Mis esfuerzos valieron la pena ya que tras mucho trabajo logré que el agujero que había hecho conectase con una de las alcantarillas. Hasta donde yo sabía todo el alcantarillado estaba conectado entre sí y que se podía acceder a ella desde el exterior por lo que podríamos escapar del orfanato a través de ella.

Impaciente, no pude evitar pensar en marcharme con Jheny, ser libres y decirle mis sentimientos.

Así, me dirigí hacia la habitación donde dormíamos todos para despertarla y emprender nuestra huida.

Me costó encontrarla entre todos aquellos niños pero la logré ver y dije:

-Eh, Jheny, vamos levanta- dije mientras la movía del brazo para que se despertase.

Parecía que no funcionaba ya que no se despertaba.

-Vamos, levanta- insistí de forma más vigorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Ya es la hora de desayunar?- dijo ella saliendo del sueño y abriendo los ojos.

-No, es hora de marcharnos de aquî.

Ella, casi al instante, se despertó y se levantó.

-¿De verás?- preguntó emocionada.

-Sí. Sígueme hacia la libertad.

Fuimos silenciosamente hacia la sala en la que había hecho el agujero y dijo Jheny:

-¿Que es esto?¿Lo has hecho tú sólo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo podríamos haber hecho mucho antes.

No lo había pensado. La verdad era que tenía razón y cuando lo dijo, me dio vergüenza decir porque no se lo dije.

-Es que quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Ella simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pues vaya que si lo ha sido.

-Dejemos la cháchara para cuando estemos ya afuera.

Yo fui el primero que me metí por el agujero y Jheny me seguía. Lo hicimos así porque cuando conecté el agujero con el alcantarillado había una gran altura hasta tocar el suelo del alcantarillado como unos tres metros de altura. De esa forma, yo podría ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando llegamos al borde del agujero y se podía vislumbrar la alcantarilla, lo de vislumbrar entre comillas porque no había ninguna luz que iluminase el lugar sino que era como que había un vacío para avanzar por aquel agujero.

Le dije lo que quería hacer a lo que ella aceptó y, después de prepararme física y mentalmente, salté.

Logré caer de pie pero no me gustó nada a donde fui a caer.

-Te refieres a los residuos del alcantarillado, ¿no?

-Exacto.

Me llegaban casi hasta la cintura y, con gran asco, me moví entre ellos para acercarme al agujero y ayudar a Jheny a bajar.

-Vale, déjate caer.

-¿Qué?- dijo escandalizada.

-No te preocupes, yo te cogeré.

Jheny, a pesar de que tenía fobia a las alturas saltó y, por suerte, logré atraparla al vuelo porque si no se habría dado un buen golpe.

-Por un momento pensé que me mataba.

-Tranquila, ya todo está bien.

La bajé al suelo y, al entrar en contacto con los residuos, dijo a viva voz:

-QUE ASCO. ME ESTÁ TOCANDO.

-Dije que había una salida, no que fuera la más bonita.

Después de mofarme ligeramente, me dijo cuenta de algo.

Mucho más adelante, había una ligera luz que provenía del techo y eso significaba que por allí era la salida.

-Vamos, hay que ir hacia esa luz.

Avance hacia delante mientras que mi compañera iba andando a paso de tortuga mientras iba repitiendo una y otra vez "QUE ASCO".

-Cuánto más rápido andes, menos tiempo tendrás que estar así- me burle para distraerla de la basura que la rodeaba pero no funcionó.

Tras unos minutos de camino, llegamos hasta la luz y vimos que justo abajo había unas escalerillas que daban al exterior.

Con gran esfuerzo, sobre todo por mi parte, subimos las escalerillas, acercándonos más a la luz y al llegar a la última, nos topamos con la tapa del alcantarillado que aparté como pude ya que estaba agotado y salimos de aquel inmundo lugar.

Después de subir, nos dimos cuenta de que llovía pero no nos importó porque habíamos escapado de nuestro orfanato y no pudimos evitar abrazarnos.

A pesar de que estábamos casi cubiertos de basura, nos dio igual después de haber logrado escapar de aquel estábamos muy felices.

En aquel clima de alegría, decidí que era el momento idóneo para declararme y así lo hice.

-¿Y qué dijo?- se preguntaba impaciente como el que ve un culebrón.

-Para empezar dijo "uuumm"...

-No me da ninguna buena sensación eso.

-Lo mismo pensé.

Yo estaba expectante a ver que me decía pero ya me imaginaba por donde iba.

-Eres un chico increíble y único. Siempre me has ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y te quiero pero no del mismo modo.

En ese preciso instante, todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Mi única razón para levantarme era la idea de que un día, después de que hubieramos salido del orfanato, seríamos los dos libres y podríamos estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días. Sin embargo, después de que me dijese aquello vi que aquello simplemente sería un sueño y que todas mis ilusiones, mis pensamientos y mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Destrozado, perdí el hilo de la conversación y, simplemente, me marché de allí.

No sabía hacia donde iba pero quería alejarme todo lo posible de Zaun. Así fue como llegue hasta un acantilado tremendo.

No sé exactamente porque pero tras ver el mar, rugiente y poderoso, decidí tirarme por el acantilado.

Puede que fuese el cansancio que tenía acumulado, puede que fuese el desamor, puede que perdiese las ganas de vivir, puede que simplemente estuviese demasiado dolido como soportarlo o tal vez todas juntas. No tengo ni idea pero lo que sé es que me puse al borde del precipicio, cerré los ojos y me tiré, deseando conque aquello fuese mi fin.

**Mach: OMG, no. No me jodas. Shaco se suicidó... Un momento, entonces, eso quiere decir que ¡SHACO ES UN FANTASMA!  
Mech: No tonto, no es eso.  
Mach: Entonces, ¿que es lo que pasa?  
Mech: Ya lo verás al igual que todos vosotros. Hasta la próxima. Chao.**

**PD: Hola gente, he de deciros unas cuantas cosas.  
****La primera y más importante es que, por fin, he recuperado el ordenador. Oh yeah y con él, el LOL (mi puto vicio is back, XD).  
****Ya he vuelto a jugar y, la verdad, es que era tal como lo recordaba todo. Gente rageando y flameando, feeders y yo intentando tirar de todo el equipo para intentar ganar, OK NO. La verdad es que hay equipos buenos y otros peores pero bueno... ¿Qué se le va a hacer?  
La segunda es que algunas personas me han preguntado sobre la invitación de amigo del LOL porque eran malos o tenían poco nivel y he de decir para esa gente que me da igual. Prefiero jugar con premade aunque sepa que son malos que con desconocidos y que, además, sean horrendos. Por eso, os invito a que me mandeis una invitación de amistad y que juguemos juntos (además podéis preguntarme sobre lo que queráis de este fic o de otros posibles fic, etc, o sea, cosas de FF) pero os pido, por favor, que no me quitéis la jungla. Es lo único que os pido.  
La tercera era la respuesta a un review que pedí a un chico que me invito que se llamaba Relicar. Me habría gustado hacerlo por PM pero bueno, da igual:  
_El motivo por el que te pedí que me lo dijeses es porque recibo muchas veces cuentas de spammers sobre el ELOHELL y lo decía para no eliminarte y para tener un mínimo contacto.  
Y sobre el fic, yo solo te digo que hay bastante problemas por el pasado de Shaco en el presente y no porqué estén relacionados Jinx y el payaso. Ya lo verás más adelante que está muy relacionado con varios campeones.  
Eso es todo.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.  
_La cuarta y última es que las votaciones siguen más o menos igual pero por ahora el orden de los fics con mayores votos es: Skarner, Rengarxalguien, Guerra Noxus Demacia y el último el fic de trundle.  
El fic de la Guerra y Rengar estaban igualados y por ahora el ganador es el de Skarner.  
Aún así, tenéis este y el próximo capítulo para decidir cual queréis que sea el próximo fic que realice (Os recuerdo que podéis volver a votar)  
Eso es todo.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


	12. Quién es Shaco parte 3

**Mechero: Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores, ya llevábamos tiempo sin actualizar y ya hemos cogido el toro por los cuernos y hemos decidido ponernos manos a la obra.  
Machetazo: Eso quizás esté; yo estaba muy contento con hacer el vago, tumbado en el sofá.  
Mech: Pues eso puedes aún hacerlo pero no todo el día. Tienes que también currar un poco.  
Mach: Vale mamá.  
Mech: En fin, os dejamos ya con el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! Y recordaros que todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a RITO.**

Mientras caía hacia el abismo, recordé las personas más importantes que me habían marcado: mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano y... Jheny.

Sin quererlo, solté una lágrima por mis ojos al rememorar a todos mis seres queridos que ya no estarían conmigo o que no podrían estarlo. Sin embargo no duró mucho el dolor porque impacté contra el mar.

Me hundí como plomo en el mar. Notaba como la presión aumentaba mientras más me hundía aplastando mi cuerpecito y como el oleaje me movía de un lado para otro sin que pudiese hacer nada.

La presión fue tal que me dejó inconsciente ante mi próxima muerte.

Se produjo un silencio inexorable en la habitación entre el asesino y la adc.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ?- grito ella de tanta tensión que sentía por aquella historia- ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE SALVASTE?

-Tranquilízate, ahora iba a eso.

Sin saber cómo, volví a abrir mis ojos y vi que estaba en una habitación de madera, tumbado encima de una pequeña hamaca de hilo grueso y casi desnudo salvo porque aún llevaba mi ropa interior.

-¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunté extrañado.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre de alrededor de unos treinta y algo, de complexión fuerte, ojos ligeramente vizcos y con una pequeña perilla vestido con una camiseta negra, unos pantalones cortos amarillos que llegaban por encima de las rodillas y un gorro negro.

-Vaya, ya te has levantado. Creí que tardarías más en recuperar la consciencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté con gran interés.

-Te encuentras en el buque SS, un barco pesquero. Yo soy el capitán de este navío; mi nombre es Pulio.

Me quedé realmente sorprendido. ¿De verdad no había logrado acabar con mi vida?¿Sería esto una cruel broma del destino o sería simplemente un delirio de la inconsciencia?

-Eres muy afortunado chico- dijo totalmente convencido de lo que decía-; unos minutos más y te habrías ahogado. Por suerte, te topaste con mi barco y pudimos rescatarte.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos ya que el hombre esperaba que dijese algo pero yo no tenía o no quería decir nada.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?, o sea, ¿ibas a un viaje en barco, te caíste por la cubierta y no te recogieron o que sucedió?

Harto de tantas preguntas, le contesté:

-Me tiré desde un acantilado.

Se produjo otro momento de silencio pero el hombre volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te tiraste? ¿No querrás decir que te caíste?

-No, quiero decir que quería acabar con mi vida.

El hombre se sorprendió ligeramente aunque recuperó la compostura en poco tiempo.

-Vaya- dijo Pulio muy tenso-. Entonces, creo que debería pedirte perdón por haberte encontrado.

-No lo hagas. Sólo hiciste lo que creías correcto. Nunca pidas perdón por eso.

-Eso que acabas de decir es muy maduro. Tú no eres como los demás chicos; no eres normal.

-No he tenido una vida para ello- le contesté con cierto enfado como si me hubiese insultado.

-Pero eso no significa que sea malo.

Pulio se acercó hasta a estar a mi lado y siguió hablando.

-Verás... Cuando somos jóvenes queremos ser como los demás para sentirnos integrados, ser parte de un grupo pero... llega un momento en la vida en la que quieres ser diferente a los demás; quieres ser tú mismo y te arrepientes por aparentar algo que no eres.

Aquellas palabras que dijo definían bastante bien lo que me había pasado en el orfanato.

Yo sentía envidia por no poder integrarme con aquellos niños hasta que llegó el día en que me gustó el hecho de ser diferente del resto y me dio igual estar sólo.

-Sí, lo sé- le contesté tranquilamente.

-Bien- concluyó él y se calló pero duro poco hasta que volvió a abrir la boca- Verás, quiero pedirte una cosa pero antes de decirme si sí o si no deja que te diga lo que te tengo que decir.

Tomó aire profundamente, lo expulsó y siguió hablando.

-Me gustaría pedirte que durante el tiempo que estés en el barco no intentases suicidarte. Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo pero lo hago por mi tripulación. Ellos te han salvado con la mejor intención y si supiesen esto se decepcionarían así que te pido que esperes hasta que atraquemos para hacer lo que quieras, ¿vale?

Ni siquiera había pensado en volver a suicidarme de la impresión que me había causado seguir vivo pero ahora que Pulio me lo había dicho, no sonaba en mi cabeza nada descabellado.

No tenía familia, ni amigos, ningún sitio al que quisiera volver ni nada por el estilo, es decir, nada de nada por lo que seguir viviendo así que, ¿por qué no debería haberlo hecho?

Aún con ese pensamiento, le prometí que no me quitaría la vida mientras estuviese en su barco.

-Gracias, me alegra oír eso. Me gustaría presentarte a la tripulación- y se fue con rumbo a la puerta para salir.

En ese momento, carraspeé para que se fijase en cómo iba.

-¡Ay sí! Se me había olvidado. Enseguida vuelvo con tu ropa.

Se marchó de la habitación y, al cabo de un momento, regresó con mi ropa.

-Aquí está. No tardes- dijo el capitán antes de marcharse.

Me vestí tranquilamente y cuando terminé, salí de la habitación.

Al salir, una luz me dejó ciego. Resultó que era el atardecer, cosa que me impresiono ya que yo me había tirado la noche pasada. ¿Cuánto habría dormido?

-Déjame que te presenté a mis camaradas: Este es John- un hombre de baja estatura pero de robusta complexión,de pelo anaranjado, imberbe e iba vestido al igual que el capitán y que el resto de los tripulantes-, Ron- un hombre alto, ligeramente gordo, desparramados, con una gran y espesa barba negra que le hacía aparentar más años de los que en realidad tenía- y Don- un chico de una altura intermedia, muy flacucho, con una cara pálida, y una pequeña perilla.

-Vaya. ¿qué curioso? Todos los nombres riman- dijo Jinx.

-Sí, lo mismo dije en su momento y el motivo vino de Don que dijo con una voz aguda:

-Nuestra madre no era muy creativa.

-¿Sois los tres hermanos?- pregunté impresionado ya que, normalmente, los hermanos tienen algún rasgo en común pero esos eran la excepción que confirma la regla.

-Sí, nosotros somos los hermanos Wallon- dijo John con cierto orgullo- ¿No has oído hablar de nosotros?

-Para nada- respondí sinceramente.

-Que no te extrañe hermano mayor- dijo Ron a su hermano John-. Este chiquillo seguramente no tendría ni conciencia por aquel entonces así que se lo contaré- se giró hacia mí- Verás...

Aquí, donde nos ves, éramos temidos forajidos. Dominábamos la zona norte de Piltover y nuestro nombre causaba el terror a aquel que lo escuchaba. Fueron los grandes momentos en los que nos creíamos imparables; invencibles. Cada golpe que hacíamos era un éxito de antemano. No teníamos rival.

-Sí- dijo Don como con cierta tristeza-, pero eso acabó con la llegada de un nuevo criminal llamado C que fue nuestra ruina. Invadió nuestro territorio y nos arrebató a todos nuestros hombres junto con nuestro territorio. Por suerte, pudimos escapar de allí antes de que acabase con nosotros.

-¿Y cómo es que acabasteis aquí? pregunté indiscretamente.

-Después de abandonar la zona norte de la ciudad- continuó John la historia-, empezamos a pulular por toda Piltover buscando un lugar para vivir y, por desgracia, eso hizo que mucha gente nos atacase y persiguiese al ver quiénes éramos.

Un día, estábamos en una ciudad del sur de Piltover tras semanas de camino. Nos hallábamos muertos de hambre ya que en ninguna ciudad nos habían dado comida, a pesar de estar dispuestos a pagarla. Por ello, nos encontrábamos muy débiles tanto que llegamos a desmayarnos y ahí es donde entra Pulio, que muy amablemente.

-¿Cómo pudiste acoger a una panda de criminales?- le pregunte no despectivamente sino curiosamente.

-Yo, por aquel entonces, era un joven bastante más bondadoso que ahora y creía que las personas que están en una mala situación hay que ayudarlas para salir de ella. Por ello, en cuanto vi a los tres tirados en el suelo no pude evitar llevarles a mi casa para cuidar de ellos.

-Sí, fue una suerte que topase con nosotros porque seguro que habríamos muerto de hambre si no llega a aparecer- dijo Don con cierta desgana ya que era muy orgulloso..

-¿Pero sabías que eran delincuentes?- pregunté descolocado porque me parecía demasiado irreal su reacción.

-Sí, perfectamente, es más, hubo un momento en que uno de estos granujas intentó atacarme por la espalda cuando se levantó pero se halla tan débil que no logró ni siquiera pudo alzar su arma para atacarme y se volvió a caer.

-Sí- dijo Ron avergonzado-, no teníamos fuerzas para nada.

-Por ello, les preparé algo de comer y cuando se levantaron todos lo devoraron sin piedad.

-Estábamos muertos de hambre- justificó Don-. Así que era normal que comiésemos como lo hicimos.

-¿Y qué ocurrió cuando ya tuvisteis los estómagos llenos?- pregunté con ganas de saber cómo continuaba la historia.

-Pues estuvimos dudando entre dejarlo inconsciente o marcharnos de allí y agradecerle la comida- manifestó Ron de forma directa y sincera.

-Sí pero mientras hablábamos esto- continuó Don-, aquí Pulio nos ofreció ser sus camaradas en un buque pesquero.

-Obviamente, nuestra primera idea fue que ni de broma- intervino John-, pero después de mucho insistir y darnos motivos por los que deberíamos aceptar, lo planteamos más serios y, al final, aceptamos.

-Y aquí estamos- habló Pulio que llevaba tiempo sin hablar-. Mano con mano; hombro con hombro trabajando bajo el sol.

-Que bien que todo acabase así.

-Sí- dijo el capitán del navío-, pero ya basta de cháchara. Volvamos al trabajo.

-Sí, jefe- gritaron los tres hermanos al unísono.

Yo como no sabía si tenía que hacer algo, me iba a dirigir al lugar en el que me había levantado pero entonces una mano me agarró del hombro y me obligó a girar.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa, Pulio?

-Escucha, que estés aquí en el barco implica que vas a tener que trabajar para pagarte la comida y el techo.

-¿QUÉ? Pero si yo no quería estar aquí- grité escandalizado.

-Ya, pero estás aquí y si te acojona significa un gasto más y eso supone que a los chicos- dijo el capitán señalando a los hermanos Wallon que se hallaban currando- se les paga menos. Me comprendes, ¿no?

Tristemente entendía lo que quería decir, así que tuve que decir que sí. Pulio, ante mi respuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír y me dijo:

-Bien, enseguida vengo con los materiales para que empieces a currar. No te preocupes, no será nada complicado.

Al cabo de un momento, volvió con un cubo y con una fregona y me los entregó.

-Bien, quiero que friegues toda la cubierta del barco.

Yo, impresionado por lo que me exigía, le contesté indignado:

-¿Y eso es algo fácil?

-Sí, porque tienes hasta la hora de comer para hacerlo. Más o menos tres horas. ¿Sabes cómo usar lo que te he dado?

-Por supuesto- contesté un poco indignado como si dudase de hacer algo tan sencillo como fregar.

-Pues al trabajo pero antes, toma- dijo mientras me entregaba una fruta pequeña y redonda como una bola y de color naranja.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté mientras observaba aquella cosa en mi mano.

-Pues una naranja. Para que te la comas.

-No tengo hambre.

-Me da igual. Es por tu salud. No quiero que pilles el escorbuto.

-¿El qué?- pregunté el triple de extrañado que antes.

-Es una enfermedad que se contrae sobre todo entre los marinos y se debe por la falta de vitamina C. Para prevenirla, comemos naranjas y demás frutas.

-¿Y qué pasa si tienes esa enfermedad?

-Mejor no lo sepas.

Así, Pulio se marchó de vuelta al trabajo y yo, al final, me comí la naranja y empecé a fregar la cubierta.

Al cabo de unas dos o tres horas de fregar toda la cubierta, acabe molido pero había terminado y ya era casi hora de cenar.

-Vale chicos, hemos terminado por hoy- dijo Pulio con ánimo-. Buen trabajo.

Esa noche me acuerdo que cenamos pescado a la brasa y recuerdo que me encantó.

-Considerando que lo que comías era casi basura, pues normal que te gustase

-Sí, cierto.

Me acuerdo además de que pregunté cuantos días tardaríamos en atracar en un puerto y me contestaron que unos seis días. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al oír que tendría que estar casi una semana limpiando aquel barco. Por suerte, no fue así.

Durante aquel tiempo que estuve, me enseñaron a hacer el oficio de pescador, a arreglar un barco y algún que otro secreto que escondía el mar.

Pasados los seis días, atracamos en un puerto de Piltover. Tenían que reponer el almacén de alimentos y yo me podría marchar.

-Bueno pequeño, ha sido un placer haberte conocido pero es momento de despedirnos- dijo Pulio un poco triste por tener que decirme adiós.

-Sí, es una pena- contesté ligeramente afectado por tener que irme ya que me habían tratado mucho mejor que en muchas ocasiones de mi vida.

Sin saber porque, se produjo un profundo silencio como si quisiéramos decir ambos algo pero no supiéramos como ya estaba apuntó de marcharme cuando gritó Pulio un "Espera" que me hizo volver a mirar al capitán de aquel barco.

-Se me olvidaba darte una cosa- rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y saco uno de los cuchillos que llevaba cuando me escapé del orfanato.

-Es mi cuchillo. Bueno... uno de los cuantos que tenía.

-Lo llevabas en tu pantalón cuando te rescatamos. No te lo había dado hasta ahora porque me preocupaba lo que fueses a hacer con él.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Este cuchillo no es para eso sino para hacer trucos malabares. Mira.

Entonces lance el cuchillo lo más fuerte que pude hacia arriba hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista y cerré los ojos. Pulio se fijó en que el cuchillo estaba bajando a mucha velocidad y me gritó como un loco que me apartarse que me iba a taladrar la cabeza. Tan sólo ignore sus palabras, le dije que se tranquilizase y me centré en donde caería el cuchillo.

-¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo si tenías los ojos cerrados?- preguntó Jinx sin creerse que pudiese hacer algo así.

-Si de algo me sirvió ser circense es para aprender que los ojos te pueden engañar. Sin embargo, los demás sentidos son más fiables y el sonido de como el cuchillo cortaba el aire me decía cuanto le quedaba para llegar a mi altura.

Cuando escuché como el cuchillo se hallaba a escasos centímetros de mí, me aparte ligeramente hacia la izquierda y, con mi mano derecha, cogí el mango del cuchillo y lo lancé de nuevo por detrás mía, aunque más flojo que antes y superó ligeramente mi cabeza y con la otra mano la atrape y di por terminado mi espectáculo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? Tengo que decirte que esto resulta más emocionante cuando lo haces con cinco cuchillos.

-Es simplemente increíble. ¿Cómo demonios has aprendido a hacer algo así?

-Es lo que tiene ser hijo de circenses. Aprendes el negocio familiar.

-En todo el tiempo que llevamos, eso es lo único que me has contado de tu pasado. ¿Te das cuenta?

No lo había pensado pero cuando me lo dijo, vi que tenía razón.

-Sí, es cierto. No me gusta hablar de mi pasado porque me hace sentir extraño.

-Lo comprendo.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno decía nada.

-Bueno chico, has sido un placer conocerte- dijo Pulio que extendió su mano derecha.

-Igualmente- y estreché su mano.

Terminado nuestro apretón de manos, me dispuse a bajarme del barco pero cuando me encontraba al final de la rampa que bajaba al puerto, no pude dar el último paso.

Mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba, mis piernas no se movían y mi respiración se hizo más profunda.

No podía marcharme, no sabía porque pero quería quedarme con aquellas personas. Por algún motivo que desconocía, esa gente me había enseñado las maravillas que el mar nos entregaba y seguro que había muchos más que descubrir y yo quería ser el que los viese.

Así, subió corriendo la rampa, miré donde estaba Pulio y fui corriendo hacia él.

-Um, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te olvidaste de algo?- preguntó un poco confuso el capitán.

-Me gustaría trabajar para usted- y me incline como muestra de respeto.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó extrañado ya que no se esperaba esa reacción para nada.

-Quiero conocer los misterios del mar. Por favor, sé que no tengo experiencia pero tengo esfuerzo y energía así que le pido que me permita trabajar en este barco.

-Por mí me parece perfecto, aunque he de avisarte que no tengo mucho para pagarte.

-Con algo para comer y un sitio para dormir me sirve.

-Bien, pues ya está- agarró mi mano derecha y me la estrecho fuertemente-. Todo aclarado. ¡CHICOS!- grito emocionado el hombre a los hermanos los cuales estaban guardando las reservas para la siguiente travesía y se giraron para verle- Adivinad a quién tenemos como nuevo miembro de nuestra tripulación.

-¡Que alegría oír eso jefe!- dijo Ron que se acercó para decirme de cerca- ¡Ya me estaba empezando a encariñar con este pequeño diablo!

-Bien camaradas, ¿ya habéis subido las reservas de comida?

-Sí, capitán- contestaron al unísono.

Y así comenzó una nueva etapa de mi vida que se mostraba mucho mejor y más feliz que todas las demás. Sin embargo, no duró mucho.

**Mech: Y aquí concluimos el capítulo de hoy, esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotros haciéndolo.  
Mach: Si... claro...  
Mech: Nos despedimos. Hasta el próximo capítulo. CHAO.**

**PD: Buenas chicos, perdonar la espera tan larga que os he hecho sufrir pero entre la uni y el vicio del LOL se me va la olla y no escribo.  
Solo quería recordaros que aun podéis votar por cuál va a ser el próximo fic que haga (Rengar, Guerra de Demacia y Nexus, Trundle y Skarner). Por ahora es ganador, Skarner, luego la guerra, Rengar y Trundle... ahí sigue XD.  
Un saludo a todos desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


	13. Quién es Shaco parte Final

**Mecherazo: Sean todos bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de este maravilloso fic que hacemos. Ojala lo disfruten tanto como nosotros hacerlo.  
Machetazo: Y una...  
****Mech: (le tapa la boca antes de que diga una brutalidad) Bueno, os dejamos con el capítulo y recordamos que RITO... es decir, Riot Games es propietario de League of Legends.**

Tras unas cuantas semanas que me uní como tal a la tripulación de Pulio, nos encontrábamos en echando las redes.

La captura fue bastante buena ya que habíamos pescado varios pulpos, meros, atunes y rapes de gran tamaño.

Con aquellas piezas que íbamos a vender, nos daría el dinero suficiente para estar durante unas cuantas semanas sin estar en alta mar así que pusimos rumbo de vuelta a Piltover.

Por desgracia, aquella noche nos topamos con una tormenta, la más grande, brutal y destructora que había sufrido en el poco tiempo que llevábamos.

Todos estábamos en pie de guerra, de un lado para otro haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que el barco se quebrase por la mitad debido al fuerte viento que golpeaba y por el mar revuelto.

De repente, apareció en el horizonte una ola gigante de como 5 metros.

Me quedé totalmente impresionado al ver aquello que no pude evitar preguntarle al capitán a viva voz para que me oyese entre toda la tormenta:

-¿Que vamos a hacer con eso?- y le señalé a aquella bestialidad de ola aunque los que más se detuvieron a verla fueron los hermanos Wallon.

-En todos mis años en la mar no había visto algo así- dijo Don realmente impactado.

-No os preocupéis- intento tranquilizarnos Pulio mientras mantenía el rumbo entre aquella tormenta-. Simplemente vamos a pasar esa ola por encima.

-¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA!- gritó Ron muy alterado.

-¿Se os ocurre algo más?

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Pues entonces, bajad las velas y sostener los cabos para que no se quiebre el mástil.

La fuerza que hicimos para que aguantase el mástil fue algo inhumano para cómo nos estábamos.

Ya teníamos la ola justo delante de nosotros y parecía mucho más grande y terrorífica que antes.

-Chicos- gritó Pulio con todas sus fuerzas para que le oyésemos-, seguid así y pasé lo que pasé, no dudéis en que vamos a pasarla.

Estaba algo acobardado por la amenaza que se acercaba hacia nosotros pero las palabras del capitán me dieron la fuerza suficiente para seguir aguantando.

-Allá vamos- gritó el capitán mientras empezábamos a subir la ola.

Notaba como el barco se movía hacia arriba y como me era más difícil aguantar mi postura y uno de los cabos del mástil.

No obstante, planté los pies en la cubierta del barco y use todas las fuerzas que tenía para no caerme porque si eso ocurría, sería lo último que haría.

Para nuestra sorpresa, estábamos subiendo la ola, es más, íbamos muy rápido. Parecía que estábamos cerca de superar la cresta de la ola pero, de repente, la ola empezó a caer, el barco empezó a volcarse demasiado, una cosa llevo a la otra y el barco se estrelló contra el mar.

Los miembros del barco mientras veíamos lo que estaba a punto de pasar saltamos del barco promovidos por el capitán ya que sería menos peligroso caer al mar que si caíamos junto con el barco ya que podríamos salir heridos con los restos del navío al romperse.

Sin embargo, resultó que la corriente era tan fuerte que nos apartó y me hacía casi imposible mantenerme a flote por lo que empecé a hundirme como un trozo de metal. Sentía como el aire abandonaba mi cuerpo y como mi consciencia se desvanecía por momentos. Ese parecía mi final.

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación tras estas últimas palabras de Shaco y ante esa tensión que, por lo menos, notaba Jinx en el ambiente gritó exasperada:

-¡¿PERO CÓMO DEMONIOS SIGUE LA MALDITA HISTORIA?!

-Pues lo que recuerdo después de que fuese tragado por el mar, fue que acabe naufragando en una isla...

Las olas me arrastraron hasta la orilla de aquella isla pero yo no recuperé la consciencia inmediatamente sino que fue entorno al mediodía cuando vi que había naufragado allí.

No tenía ni idea de donde podría haber acabado y eso me generaba un gran miedo ya que no sabía si sobreviviría ni cómo lo haría. Además, aquella isla era muy extraña ya que, por algún motivo que desconocía, estaba cubierta por una niebla que dificultaba ver.

Entre toda la niebla, me fije en que cerca de donde había llegado se encontraba mi cuchillo tirado.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido permanecer junto a mí ese cuchillo pero me vendría bien así que lo recogí y, después de mucho pensar, decidí ir a investigar para ver si había gente en un poblado y si podrían ayudarme a volver a Piltover.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve andando entre aquella bruma pero tras mucho caminar, hallé algo que jamás olvidaré.

Había un gran cementerio y en medio de aquel lugar había un enorme campanario que me pregunté porque estaría allí pero mi duda sería resuelta casi instantáneamente ya que, de repente, la campana empezó a sonar y empezaron a salir cadáveres putrefactos de sus tumbas.

Al ver a aquellos seres muertos salir de su lugar de descanso, sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, mi respiración se aceleraba y se hacía más pesada mientras observaba a aquellos difuntos andar hacia quién sabe dónde.

La curiosidad no supero a mi miedo a que los muertos pudiesen devorarme así que comencé a correr hasta que me perdí en un macabro bosque de aquella espantosa isla.

En ese preciso momento, fue donde comenzó mi locura.

Inconscientemente, me volví loco para adaptarme a la locura de sitio en el que estaba para intentar sobrevivir porque de otra forma, no lograría seguir vivo en aquel infernal lugar.

Desde entonces, todo es muy borroso. Hay visiones ensombrecidas de monstruos y seres salidos de algún macabro cuento de fantasía que intentaban comerme, arrancarme la piel, aplastarme y toda clase de dolores que fuera capaces de crearme.

Mi locura era la protección que tuve para subsistir en aquel lugar y, desde ella, hice lo que fue necesario para seguir un día más con vida hasta tal punto que llegue a vivir en el esqueleto de un monstruo que algún otro monstruo habría matado y comido para conseguir refugio.

Fue muy duro aguantar en aquel sitio y, realmente, no sé cuánto viví de esa forma pero para mi fue una eternidad ya que era una tortura eterna o una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que me acuerdo muy claramente y fue el día en el que cambio todo eso.

Una tarde, apunto de esconderse el poco sol que había, yo estaba haciendo una fogata para ahuyentar los monstruos que intentaban atacarme por las noches y calentar la comida cuando, de repente, oí el ruido de un tronco partiéndose.

Cogí una lanza que había hecho con huesos de monstruos lo más rápido que pude y me puse en forma defensiva ante la posible amenaza que se mantenía oculta.

De tanto tiempo que estuve solo sin ningún contacto, había olvidado si quiera como hablar y tan solo emitía sonidos como gruñidos y bufidos para intimidar a otros animales que pudiesen atacarme. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que no había nadie así que iba a dejar mi lanza pero de nuevo oí un ruido que me puso en alerta.

Era como el sonido del viento deslizándose entre la maleza lo que había oído, aunque no dudaba que algún monstruo hiciese esos ruidos para engañar a sus presas que luego serían comidas totalmente. Sin embargo, paso unos minutos y ya volví a mi labor cuando oí una risa junto a mi oreja derecha.

No me dio tiempo ni reaccionar ya que aquel ser me dejo inconsciente con un golpe punzante en el cuello.

Abrí mis ojos, para mí sorpresa, y vi que estaba recostado en una cama con una sábana ligeramente roída en una habitación de piedra negra como el carbón pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió sino que ante mí, sentada en una silla, había un ser parecido a una persona de color morado con un pelo en punta del mismo color que su cuerpo y vestido con trozos de tela y cuero morado que recubrían sus pechos, parte de sus piernas y ambas rodillas.

Tan rápido como fui capaz, me levanté de la cama y me puse de espaldas contra una esquina de la habitación para no perder visión de ella en ningún momento.

La mujer, ante mi reacción, tan sólo se rio que sonó tal como había oído antes en el bosque por lo que supe que ella fue quién me atacó y empecé a gruñirle. Ella se rio aún más que antes, se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la puerta de madera que cerraba la habitación, la abrió y me dijo con voz lenta y oscura:

-Por aquí- y salió de la habitación.

Yo, a pesar de desconfiar de aquel ser, la seguí porque no sabía dónde me encontraba y así conseguiría alguna respuesta.

Después de salir de la habitación, estaba en un pasillo de piedra lleno de salidas cuyo suelo estaba recubierto por una alfombra roja. Al final del mismo, vi a aquella mujer cruzando una esquina hacia la derecha.

Rápidamente, cruce esa esquina por la que se había marchado y, de nuevo, se escapó por otra esquina.

Estuve unos cuantos minutos siguiéndola hasta que hubo un momento en que tras cruzar, por enésima vez, una esquina acabé en un enorme salón decorado con armas muy grandes tales como mazas de picas o hachas, con cabezas de animales muertos y un escudo de armas en el que aparecía la cara de un hombre golpeada por una maza.

En el centro de la sala había una gran mesa de madera negra con un par de sillas altas del mismo tipo de madera que la mesa situadas en cada uno de los extremos. En la silla más alejada de la entrada por la que entrado, se encontraba sentado un ser que portaba una armadura de metal negro con pinchos en el casco y por los hombros y lo único que se podía distinguir de aquella cosa eran unos brillantes ojos rojos dentro del casco.

-Un momento...- interrumpió Jinx el relato mientras recapitulaba toda la información que había dicho el asesino- Una mujer de color morado con el pelo de punta y una armadura viviente. Espera... ¿No serán Evelynn y Mordekaiser?

Shaco respondió simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que naufragaste en la Isla de las Sombras, ¿no?

-Exactamente pero no lo supe hasta un poco después. Verás...

Tras llegar al salón, la mujer saludo muy respetuosamente a aquel que se hallaba sentado al frente de la mesa y dijo:

-Maestro Mordekaiser, aquí está tal como había ordenado.

-Bien hecho Evelynn, puede retirarse.

La nombrada como Evelynn se retiró de la sala y yo miré al tal Mordekaiser con cierto recelo ya que su aspecto era temible.

-Por favor, acércate a la mesa y come, pequeño. Tienes que estar hambriento.

Aquella frase dirigió mi mirada hacia la mesa que tenía en toda su longitud deliciosos manjares que hicieron que mi boca se pusiese a salivar como nunca jamás había embargo, aún dudaba de que aquel tipo no intentase algo así que lentamente fui andando hacia la silla. Cuando estuve cerca de la comida cogí un trozo de comida, creo que era un muslo de algún animal, me fui a una esquina y empecé a comérmelo.

Nada más dar el primer bocado, recuerdo muy vivamente el sabor que tenía. Estaba ligeramente salado, crujiente pero tierno y muy sabroso. Era el sabor más intenso que jamás había probado y, de lo bueno que estaba, comencé a llorar.

De repente, oí a mi espalda una risa grave y profunda.

Al girarme, miré que justo detrás de mí se hallaba Mordekaiser observándome detenidamente.

-¿Está rico?

Me sequé las lágrimas y asentí repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Pues aún hay más en la mesa. Siéntate y come tranquilo.

En un primer momento, parecía que no quería hacerme daño pero notaba que había algo que quería de mí. Aun así, acepté su propuesta y me senté a la mesa para seguir comiendo.

-Escúchame atentamente porque no soy una persona que le gusté repetir las cosas y lo que te voy a decir es importante. No he hecho que te traigan aquí simplemente para que puedas disfrutar de esta comida sino que quería proponerte algo. ¿Hasta ahora me sigues?

Con un poco de comida por toda mi cara, le asentí varias veces.

-Quiero que me sirvas. Obviamente, no será gratis. Yo te ofrezco la seguridad de un techo, comida a raudales y te prometo que te daré las herramientas para que haya lo que haya en el mundo exterior que te pueda amenazar serás capaz de hacerle frente. A cambio, tu trabajarás para mí, te encargarás de cualquier tema que te encargue y, para ello, te verás sometido a un duro entrenamiento que te pondrá física y mentalmente hasta tus límites. ¿Qué te parece mi trato?

-¿Y qué hiciste?¿Aceptaste?

-Sí, acepté sin poner ninguna condición.

-¿Y no tuviste dudas sobre si cumpliría su palabra?

-En la situación en la que me encontraba, no pensé ni eso, es más, no dudé en ningún momento de nada de lo que me decía y debí haberlo pensado ya que tras aceptar su propuesta me apareció esto.

Shaco se desabrochó la camisa de cuadros y entonces vio a que se refería con "esto".

En el pecho de Shaco había un dibujo de una doble hélice negra con unos triángulos del mismo color a ambos lados de cada hélice. Jinx no entendía que era para nada pero por la expresión del asesino podía ver que se trataba de algo peligroso.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Esto fue la firma del pacto que hicimos y lo llamo el "Pacto de Picas". Básicamente este dibujo que tengo por todo mi cuerpo representa un vínculo físico entre yo y él por lo que cuando necesite ayuda puede utilizarlo para invocarme yo apareceré ante él sin importar donde me halle. Sin embargo, en el caso de que me rehuse a cumplir alguna orden suya o me niegue a ser invocado esta marca se tiñe de rojo y empieza a hacer como una trampa de cazador a la inversa.

-¿Cómo que hace como una trampa de cazador pero al revés?- preguntó muy confundida y extrañada la adc.

-Sabes que el mecanismo de una trampa de ese tipo es que al pisarla te atrapa hacia dentro, ¿no?- preguntó Shaco para asegurarse que continuó tras verla asentir-. Bien, pues la marca en vez de hacer eso lo que hace es tirar hacia fuera lentamente y de todos los lados a la vez para descuartizarme (Si no habéis entendido esta descripción los primeros 40 segundos de este vídeo definen bien el concepto de castigo del Pacto de Picas /watch?v=p5Dw9DlY51E)(PD: Poned antes lo de youtube para verlo).

-¡Qué horror!- dijo aterrorizada y horrorizada ante la visión de su amado siendo descuartizado en trocitos pequeños- ¿Y cómo descubriste eso?.

-Fue mucho más tarde de todo mi entrenamiento y tras un encargo que me habían pedido de Noxus del que ya ni me acuerdo cual era el objetivo pero del que recuerdo que salí muy herido. Sin embargo, aún sigo aquí por lo que Mordekaiser no me mató así que mejor que no te preocupes por ello. Le interesaría más que siguiese vivo que muerto ya que si hubiese querido, ahora mismo estaría bajo tierra criando malvas.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó Jinx tras tranquilizarse y pensarlo detenidamente.

-Ya dicho esto, voy a continuar con mi historia.

Como te dije antes, tras aceptar el trato de Mordekaiser surgió esta marca por todo mi cuerpo que fue como si mi piel se desgarrase por donde la marca se formaba. Era un dolor tan insoportable que caí al suelo y gimoteaba como un gato malherido.

Al cabo de un minuto, ese dolor se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido. Me levanté, mire uno de mis brazos y entonces pude ver este extraño dibujo que me acompañaría durante mucho tiempo. Intenté decir algo pero me desmayé. Aunque había desaparecido el dolor, eso me consumió.

Tras recuperar la consciencia, estaba en la cama donde me había despertado y, como la anterior vez, Evelynn estaba observándome sentada en una silla.

-Por fin despiertas. Ya era hora- se levantó de la silla, cogí algo de una mesa detrás suya y me lo tiró a la cara-. Toma. Póntelo. Tu entrenamiento te espera.

Después de decir eso, Evelynn abandonó al habitación y yo aún tal como me hallaba sabía lo que era la ropa aunque me costó mucho tiempo ponérmela.

Ahora que lo pienso llamar a eso ropa es un halago ya que realmente eran unos simples trapos para cubrirme un poco el cuerpo pero bueno; algo es algo y con ellos puesto salí de la habitación para toparme de nuevo con Evelynn.

-Por fin chico, ya pensaba que no ibas a salir nunca. Vamos, te voy a enseñar que es lo que vas a hacer durante los próximos meses.

Tras recorrer los innumerables pasillos que había, llegamos a una sala oscura llena de utensilios extraños y grotescos pero lo que más me llamó fue que ahí había alguien más que nosotros.

Parecía como un espectro flameante verde que iba armado en su mano derecha con una guadaña de su mismo color unida con una soga a una linterna resplandeciente con un color entre verde y blanco que cargaba en su otra mano. Lo más extraño es que a pesar de ser un fantasma, iba vestido con una vestimenta negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo salvo su cabeza y en el centro de la misma tenía una cadena en la que llevaba dos llaves.

-Eh, carcelero. Aquí te lo traigo- dijo Evelynn con desprecio como si se sintiese asqueada por estar ante su presencia.

-Ya lo veo. Puedes marcharte. Ya me encargó yo de él.

Evelynn abandonó el lugar, cerró la puerta tras de ella y me dejo allí con aquel tipo que me estaba dando una muy mala impresión.

-Conque tu eres el nuevo...- no dije nada ante ese comentario ya que me parecía obvio que lo sabía-. Mi nombre es Thresh y soy el encargado de hacer que la gente hable aquí y diga todo lo que esconde pero, por lo que veo, eres muy silencioso. Eso no me gusta. Me gusta oír a mis víctimas como gritan, como suplican que me detengan y ver sus caras de angustia al ver que sigo. Es un grandioso placer. Espero que me brindes mucha diversión.

En ese preciso momento, comenzó el entrenamiento más brutal que nadie haya realizado.

La primera fase fue, tal como me había anticipado, soportar las torturas del carcelero, un sádico y experto en su labor de hacer sufrir a los demás.

El tiempo estuve encerrado en aquella habitación y cuantos juegos retorcidos sufrí es algo que no recuerdo pero si que me acuerdo de que el suelo, o por lo menos la mayor parte, embadurnada con mi sangre. El dolor físico era ya un sentimiento que tenía asumido en toda mi estancia con aquel espectro y el sufrimiento era algo continuo.

-¿Y cómo soportabas eso?

-No sé porque pero simplemente lo hacía. Intentaba aguantar otro día más sin morir.

Aquellas torturas lograron quebrar mi cuerpo, mi mente y quizás mi alma porque un día de los muchos que llevaba encerrado Thresh trajo a un preso del castillo. Lo sabía porque lo llevaba atado con cadenas en sus manos, en sus pies y con una correa en el cuello de la que le tiraba para moverle.

-Hola pequeño, ¿qué tal estás? Espero que bien porque te traigo algo muy especial: tu salvación.

Entonces me tiro a aquel desgraciado delante mío que estaba atemorizado y rogando por mí ayuda.

-Este es el trato: Si matas a este tipo, todas mis torturas se acabaran. Para hacerte esta labor más sencilla he rebuscado entre las pertenencias que tenías y he encontrado un cuchillo- rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y de uno de ellos salió mi cuchillo aunque un poco diferente ya que estaba afilado a conciencia-. Me imaginó que ya sabes cómo usarlo así que todo tuyo- y me lo lanzó a mis manos.

Cogí el cuchillo y, con las pocas fuerzas, me puse de pie para acercarme hasta el hombre.

-No, no, no, no- rogaba el hombre a cada pasito que daba hacia él-. Por favor, no me mates- susurró mientras lloraba ante lo que creería que sería el preludio de su muerte.

Sin dudarlo ni por un instante, le cogí del cuello y con un movimiento rápido le degollé.

Su sangre empezó a bañar el suelo y en cuanto retiré mi mano de su cadavérico cuello, su cuerpo cayó como un saco de patatas. Mi mirada se posó sobre aquella inanimada figura pero mi atención duro poco ya que me giré para ver a Thresh y su gran sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo- ordenó el carcelero que abrió la puerta de aquella sala.

Yo le seguí hacia donde me llevase ya que peor que lo que había vivido en esa habitación no creo que fuese.

Resulto que me llevo de nuevo ante la presencia de Mordekaiser que, con cierta voz de júbilo, dijo:

-¿Lo ha pasado?

-Sí señor Mordekaiser, lo ha superado.

Él se acercó, apoyó su mano derecha en uno de mis hombros, me agitó y habló:

-Enhorabuena, has pasado la primera parte de tu entrenamiento. Mañana comenzará la siguiente. Ahora Evelynn te llevará a tu cuarto.

-¿Y no te enfadaste al saber que aquellas torturas que te realizaron fueron simplemente parte del entrenamiento?- interrumpió Jinx la historia ante su sorpresa por el desarrollo de la misma.

-Eso fue lo más extraño de todo. No sentí ni rabia, ni odio, ni rencor, ni nada de nada. Como mucho podría decir que sentía tedio.

-¿Cómo que tedio?

-No sé, era cómo que estaba cansado de todo lo que me estaba pasando y simplemente quería ser yo quién decidiese sobre mi vida y como se desarrollaría. No sé si lo habrás entendido.

-Sí, creo que sí. Estabas harto de que toda tu vida se hubiese marcado por la gente que te rodeaba o por otras cosas que no podías controlar. ¿No es eso?

-Exactamente- contestó Shaco con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir que lo comprendía-. Pero bueno, como iba diciendo...

Tras recluirme en mi cuarto y después de dormir muchas para recuperar fuerzas, a la mañana siguiente comenzó lo que realmente se podría decir que fue mi entrenamiento como tal.

Todos los días desde que se levantaba el sol hasta que se escondía estaba siendo enseñado toda clase de herramientas para los trabajos que realizaría en el futuro.

Evelynn fue mi maestro en asesinatos y me enseño los principios del asesino, el uso de muchas armas pero yo, aun así, prefería mis dagas y, además, me enseño su técnica de invisibilidad pero que no pude dominar ya que no tenía los requisitos físicos para hacerlo y, por ello, solo puedo ser invisible durante un pequeño período de tiempo.

Thresh no creo que tenga que contarte que me enseño su especialidad, es decir, torturar gente con todas las clases de torturas que existen que pasan desde las psicológicas para destrozar la mente de alguien y las físicas para quebrar su cuerpo.

Otro de mis maestros fue, aunque te cueste creerlo, Hecarim que fue quién me enseño artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para defenderme y aplastar a mis enemigos si fuese necesario.

El último y más importante de mis maestros fue seguramente Karthus que me instruyó en artes oscuras para controlar la mente de las personas y hacerles ver y sentir cosas que no existen como aquello que viste que le hice a Caitlyn y a Vi ya que, como te dije antes, esto me ha salvado muchas veces de situaciones casi irresolubles.

Por cómo te cuento esto parece que no fue muy complicado lograr esto pero te puedo decir que todo este entrenamiento tarde mucho tiempo en no sé si decir dominar estas habilidades pero si a aprender a utilizarlas de forma decente. Podría decir que tarde en aprender todo esto, como mínimo, unos 5 cinco años.

-Madre mía, 5 años, eso es mucho tiempo- le cortó Jinx por enésima vez.

-La verdad es que no lo noté. Cuando vives durante un tiempo con una rutina te acostumbras a ella y no te parece que haya sido tanto tiempo en que has estado bajo ella- Shaco se detuvo un momento mientras recapitulaba cuanto le quedaba por contar y continuó hablando-. No me queda ya mucho por contar así que, por favor, espera a que terminé, ¿vale?

-Claro.

Shaco tomo aire, pensó claramente lo que iba a decir y siguió relatando.

-Después de haber logrado aprender a usar todas las enseñanzas que me habían dado en combates prácticos, Mordekaiser decidió que ya estaba listo para servirle pero antes de ello, tenía que forjar un aspecto nuevo para ser otra persona anterior a todo mi experiencia en la Isla de las Sombras. Para hacer eso, me brindó una máscara- el asesino cogió su máscara y se la enseño-. Esta máscara.

Se diferenciaba de todas las demás máscaras corrientes porque estaba creada con una madera mágica de la isla que se adapta al tamaño, forma de la cara del que la porta, su estado físico, es decir, es como una segunda cara que recoge todo lo que le pasa a tu auténtica cara y, además, adoptar el dibujo que tu desees que tenga.

Tenía infinitas opciones para escoger pero yo escogí que el dibujo fuese como el de un arlequín que había en mi primer hogar, el circo, pero con una sonrisa siniestra y con una mirada penetrante y fría que hiciese sentir escalofríos a las víctimas con las que acabase. En adelante, personalizaría mi vestimenta, mi forma de hablar e incluso mi forma de ser para convertirme en Shaco, el asesino que hace desaparecer a gente más temido de Valoran.

Y a partir de aquí ya todo es poco importante ya que en adelante solamente acometo trabajos para el señor Mordekaiser, luego consigo que me permitiese hacer trabajos para otros países, me uno a la liga y así hasta este momento...

-FIN- terminó Shaco de contar la historia de toda su vida.

Nadie dijo nada durante un tiempo y Shaco estaba poniéndose nervioso ante ese silencio tan extraño en su amada.

-Y bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Jinx no dijo nada sino que simplemente se tiro a su cuello y le dio un abrazo como si con eso pudiese aliviar todo el dolor que ha sufrido durante toda su vida, aunque sabía que eso era algo imposible y muy lento.

-Que pena que tu vida haya sido tan dura- expresó la peliazul conmovida.

Shaco correspondió el abrazo después de haber entendido el motivo de su actuación y se separó de ella ligeramente.

-Yo no lamento lo que me ha pasado porque me ha llevado hasta a ti.

Ese comentario tan dulce y sincero caló muy hondo en la terrorista que no se paró ni un momento en besar a su amado con una intensidad que jamás pensó que tendría.

Shaco, aunque sorprendido, siguió el beso e intentó llegar al nivel de Jinx pero era imposible.

De repente, en la cabeza del asesino apareció una idea que jamás se le había ocurrido pensar pero que simplemente surgió y que le hizo detener el beso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Jinx muy confundida por la actitud del payaso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, te conocí gracias a mi pasado pero el mismo me impide estar contigo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Siempre estaré ligado a Mordekaiser, siempre tendré esta losa- y señalo a la marca de su pecho- sobre mi que me obliga a tener que servirle pero no te voy a permitir que sufras las consecuencias de un acto pasado mío.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Mordekaiser...

-Mordekaiser tiene mi vida en sus manos y, por tanto, tiene poder sobre mí. Es por esto que no podemos estar juntos. Simplemente sería una carga para ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- habló Jinx con lágrimas en sus ojos- Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Yo también he tenido una vida dura y sé lo que es sufrir soledad pero cuando me empecé a juntar contigo, creí que mi soledad había terminado porque había encontrado a alguien que me entendía. ¿Por qué quieres apartarme de ti?

Las lágrimas provenientes de los ahora enrojecidos ojos de Jinx estaban causándole un dolor en el corazón que nunca había sentido; un dolor más intenso que el puramente físico: el emocional.

No pudo contenerse y la abrazó, dejándola apoyada en su pecho.

-No me gusta nada tener que hacer esto porque me duele tener que hacerte daño pero lo hago porque es lo mejor para ti.

Jinx escuchaba el pálpito relajado del corazón del lunático y sintió una extraña paz que hizo que su llanto se hiciese más débil hasta que desapareció.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese en paz aunque el ser al que más amaba del mundo le hubiese dicho que no era posible estar juntos? Su cabeza entendía el propósito de Shaco perfectamente pero su corazón no lo aceptaba. Quería estar con él siempre y ahora, por el maldito destino, no era realizable ese sueño.

Shaco, después de que el llanto de Jinx desapareciese, se separó de ella un poco, le quitó las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos, la sonrió, le acarició sus mejillas que estaban ligeramente empañadas por las lágrimas e intento evitar el contacto visual porque si no lo que iba a hacer después iba a costarle mucho más de lo que ya le costaba en ese momento. Se separó de la adc, se giró en busca de su máscara y la cogió.

-Ya es tarde. Deberías volver a tu habitación.

-¿Qué?¡NO!- se negó la piltoveriana- ¡No pienso marcharme de tu lado!

Shaco se puso su máscara la cual tomo la forma de la cara habitual del asesino y, aún de espaldas, dijo con voz dura aunque ligeramente quebrada:

-Por favor, no hagas esto más complicado de lo que es y márchate de aquí.

Jinx notó el tono de voz de Shaco. Quería hacer algo para ayudarle pero pensó que sería mejor hacer caso a lo que pidió así que simplemente se marchó de la habitación.

Después de que la terrorista abandonase la habitación del payaso, empezaron a surgir lágrimas que caían extrañamente por debajo de la máscara del asesino.

**Mech: Menudo giro de los acontecimientos señoras y señores.  
Mach: No he entendido muy bien que narices ha pasado aquí. De repente todo marcha bien, se confiesan su amor y resulta que no pueden estar juntos... wtf?  
Mech: No pueden estar juntos porque su pasado le ata a Mordekaiser y no quiere que ella, por su culpa, también se vea atada. Es una actitud muy noble a mí parecer.  
Mach: Pues que le den a la nobleza. ¡JINX Y SHACO FTW JUNTOS FOREVER!  
Mech: Bueno, pues con mi colega emocionado os dejamos hasta el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima. Chao.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y quería pediros perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy sacándome el carné de conducir y me está consumiendo tiempo (y junto con el lol) pues no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero tranquilos que habrá capítulos.  
Por último, quiero deciros que este es EL ÚLTIMO episodio en el que podréis votar por el próximo fic que realice (guerra noxus demacia, skarner, rengar y trundel). Ya en el próximo revelaré cual ha sido el ganador y añadir que los que han votado podéis hacerlo de nuevo.  
Esto es todo.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


	14. La liberación de Shaco primera parte

**Mechero: Bienvenidos todos, os traemos otro nuevo capítulo de esta trepidante historia.  
****Machetazo: Sí..., que bien.  
****Mech: ¿Es que no puedes parar de quejarte por no hacer el vago ni un solo momento?  
****Mach: No.  
****Mech: Pues vale. Os dejamos disfrutar de este capítulo aunque previamente os recordamos que League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games mientras nostoros tenemos una charla.**

Jinx, durante el camino de vuelta, recordó con dolor, tristeza y amargura toda aquella conversación que había ocurrido hace escasos minutos en la habitación del payaso.

Creyó que tras saber que el asesino sentía lo mismo que ella ya todo iría sobre ruedas pero no podía ser así. Tenía que meterse entre medias el enorme culo de Mordekaiser a estropearlo todo.

-"Maldito Mordekaiser"- pensaba Jinx- "Si no estuviese de por medio, Shaco y yo ahora seríamos una feliz y loca pareja".

Unos pocos minutos después de pensar esto, se le ocurrió la mejor idea que jamás había tenido aunque también era de las más alocadas: "convencer" a Mordekaiser de liberar a Shaco y por convencer de liberarle se refería a que le obligaría a quitarle esa estúpida marca o le llenaría de plomo y de liberar.

No tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer pero lo que sabía es que iba a hacer mañana mismo sin dudarlo. No podía estar separada ni un día de su amado asesino y haría lo que fuera para estar definitivamente con él incluso matar a Mordekaiser si fuera necesario. No le importaba si la expulsaban de la Liga. Le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era Shaco.

Jinx, nada más llegar a su cuarto, se puso a maquinar muchas formas sobre qué hacer con Mordekaiser y llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor forma era a su estilo: directa y con sus armas Pum-Pum, Chispitas y Carapescado por delante.

Con todo ya listo, se fue a dormir un poco más animada pero aun así preocupada porque si fallaba en su intento sabía que podía perder su puesto a la Liga e incluso a su amor y deseando que Shaco estuviese a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Jinx, después de hacer lo que cualquier persona normal hace en la mañana (levantarse, lavarse la cara, vestirse y desayunar) y otras no tan normales (alimentar, lavar y amar a sus queridas armas), se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, Jinx buscó la habitación de Mordekaiser la cual recordó que se encontraba al lado de la de Shaco así que no le costó mucho encontrarla.

Después de cerciorarse de que su amor no se encontraba en su habitación, fue a la habitación que había justo a la derecha, cogió a Carapescado, disparó un cohete que destruyo la puerta de aquella habitación, entró con su arma por delante y gritó:

-Mordekaiser, vengo a por ti.

De repente, vio que en la habitación no estaba a quién había ido a buscar sino que en su lugar se encontraba un ser verde elástico como un chicle que estaba desecho en la cama.

-"Oh dios, es la habitación de Zac"- pensó la adc muy arrepentida por el desastre que le había dejado al pobre que nada tenía que ver con su problema-. Lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja y salió rápidamente de allí.

Justo después de salir, oyó como una puerta a su derecha se abrió y de ella apareció Mordekaiser que grito:

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

Sin perder ni un segundo, empuño de nuevo su lanzacohetes y lanzo un rápido disparo a Mordekaiser que, por desgracia para ella, se tiró al suelo para evitar que le impactará directamente aunque recibió algo de daño de los cascotes salidos de la explosión resultante.

-¡¿Pero qué haces loca?!

Se acercó ligeramente hacia él y con arma en mano le amenazó:

-He venido a luchar por el destino de Shaco.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el maestro del metal.

-No te hagas el tonto. Sé quién es Shaco y su relación contigo.

Mordekaiser se levantó y, con tono serio, dijo:

-Y si es así, ¿a ti que te importa?

-Porque quiero a Shaco únicamente para mí y estás en mi camino para ello así que si no cooperas tendré que llenarte de plomo.

-Ya veo… ¿Conque también te interesa, eh? Pues siento decírtelo pero Shaco es mío y no pienso permitir que se escape de mis manos. Él es un superviviente nato, un luchador. En cuanto tuve conocimiento de su existencia en la Isla de las Sombras sabía que era especial porque un humano cualquiera no sobreviviría en ese lugar inhóspito por su propia mano.  
Vi su potencial y lo saqué al exterior.

-Sí, claro pero todo enfocado para tu beneficio. ¡Maldito!- le reprochó la peliazul.

-No lo niego pero yo no fui el único beneficiado. Shaco también quiso esa unión. A él le beneficiaba tener un poco de seguridad y no estar a merced y asustado de las bestias, seres e inclemencias que habitan en la Isla de las Sombras. Eso fue lo que yo le proporcione: seguridad y las herramientas para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo que se interpusiese en su camino. A cambio yo solo le pedía hacer unos trabajillos para mí.

-Me la suda si vuestra relación a tu parecer fue "maravillosa" y útil pero ahora tan solo me es una molestia para conseguir mi objetivo así que le liberas o me encargaré de ti.

-¿A qué objetivo te refieres?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!¡SÓLO QUÍTALE LA MALDITA MARCA O TE PIENSO LLENAR DE PLOMO!- gritó la peliazul harta de tanta pregunta y de perder tanto tiempo con aquella basura que tenía enfrente suya.

-Pues siento decirte que no. Aún Shaco puede serme muy útil así que aún seguirá siendo mi esbirro.

-Bien… Entonces, ¡toma esto!- rápidamente disparó una ráfaga de tres cohetes seguidos que impactaron directamente contra Mordekaiser y que estallaron tan cerca que seguro que habría recibido grandes daños.

Jinx se relamió del gusto al ver como los cohetes golpearon a Mordekaiser pero los mismos provocaron una polvareda que no le dejaba ver hacia delante.

Eso fue lo que provocó que no pudiese evitar el ataque de Mordekaiser que, de entre el polvo, salió su mano que agarró el cuello de la adc, despejando a su vez la nube de polvo que se había formado y levantándola por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios?¡He visto como las bombas te daban!- hablaba Jinx como podía ya que le costaba respirar con el agarre de su enemigo en su cuello.

-No por algo tengo el sobrenombre de "El maestro del Metal". Solamente he necesitado de mi Muerte Sigilosa (W de Mordekaiser) para destruir tus cohetitos antes de que siquiera pudieran tocarme. A ver si puedes evadir esto.

Entonces, Mordekaiser invocó de nuevo trozos de metal que le rodearon su cuerpo y que fueron girando en torno a él.

Jinx tenía que darse prisa para liberarse del agarre o los trozos de metal la cortarían en pedacitos. Velozmente, sacó a su Zap y, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, le disparó un rayo que le alcanzó por dentro de la armadura e, inconscientemente, la soltó por el daño recibido.

La peliazul nada más caer al suelo se puso en pie y empezó a disparar todo lo rápido que pudo a su Pum Pum para no darle tiempo a reaccionar a Mordekaiser, cosa que funcionó ya que intentó cubrirse de la ráfaga de balas pero fue inútil. Las balas entraban en su armadura fácilmente y no podía bloquearlas como había hecho con los cohetes ya que eran demasiado rápidas y para cuando quería detenerlas ya le estaban golpeando muchas más.

Entre aquella ráfaga de disparos, Jinx pasó de usar a Pum-Pum a utilizar a Carapescado al ver que así podía decantar el combate totalmente a su favor ya que le haría mucho más daño.

Mordekaiser no tenía reacción ante la oleada de ataques de la adc y habría seguido de esa forma si no fuera por la aparición de cierta persona.

-¡Jinx!¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!

La terrorista detuvo su ataque y se giró para toparse con Shaco, el cual le miraba recriminatoriamente.

-Pues verás… eh… Yo estaba…

-¿Estabas atacando a Mordekaiser?¿Por qué?

Shaco se imaginaba cual sería la respuesta de la joven pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

-Porque quiero que seas libre. Libre para hacer lo que quieras y para estar con quién quieras.

Shaco agarró por los hombros y la acercó para estar cara a cara.

-Ya te dije que no quería causarte problemas y vas tú y te metes en un lío así. Sabes lo que te puede pasar por lo que estás haciendo. Te podrían echar de la Liga y con ello di adiós a tus privilegios por ser campeón de la Liga.

-Me dan igual esas cosas. He vivido perfectamente sin esas cosas. Lo único que necesito es tenerte a mi lado.

Shaco se conmovió enormemente ante las palabras de la peliazul. No creía que ella sería capaz de sacrificar todo lo que tenía solo para estar con él. Era lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por él.

En medio de esta situación, Mordekaiser había aprovechado la aparición de Shaco para recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas y atacó por sorpresa a Jinx con su sifón de destrucción (E de Mordekaiser) que la lanzó por los aires de la fuerza que llevaba.

-¡JINX!- gritó Shaco al ver como salía despedida su amada.

-Buen trabajo. Gracias a que has estado distrayéndola he podido reponer fuerzas- Mordekaiser se acercó hasta la joven y, de nuevo, la levantó por encima de su cabeza, cogiéndola del cuello-Ahora, me gustaría que acometieras una nueva misión Shaco.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mata a esta mujer.

-¿Quiere que mate a Jinx?

-Exacto. Hazlo ya. No tengo tiempo que perder.

-No le hagas caso. Haz lo que tu creas correcto.

-¡Calla maldita! Recuerda Shaco que hicimos un pacto y si lo incumples, ya sabes lo que te pasará.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

Dentro del cuerpo del asesino se estaba produciendo un choque ético entre si cumplir lo que le ordenaba o si hacer caso a lo que dictaba su corazón. No duro mucho el debate ya que al cabo de pocos segundos había tomado su decisión.

Shaco había sacado dos dagas y se puso detrás de la adc que lo miraba atemorizada ante lo que creía que iba a pasar.

-No, no…- rogó Jinx mientras se depositaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no es nada personal- expresó Shaco ya posicionado y con ambas dagas cruzadas alrededor del pequeño estómago de la lunática.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Shaco, de repente, alzó la mirada hacia Mordekaiser y desapareció un instante para reaparecer detrás de su amo, apuñalándole por la espalda por las zonas que no estaban cubiertas por la armadura.

El maestro del metal soltó un gran quejido al notar el acero templado de las dagas clavándose en él, volvió a soltar a Jinx e intentó quitarse las dagas que le causaban una gran molestia.

Jinx, después de caer al suelo, recupero el aliento y miró a Shaco que la miraba muy preocupado.

-Shaco…

-Escucha, no hay tiempo para charlas emotivas. Tienes que marcharte. Le has hecho enfadar y cuando eso pasa busca la forma más cruel de destruir a sus víctimas y no pienso permitírselo. Yo le retendré.

-Ni en broma. Si te dejo solo con él, ¡morirás!

-Seguramente pero me da igual. Solo quiero saber que estás segura. Ahora márchate.

Jinx no sabía si hacer caso a Shaco o quedarse con él hasta. Entonces, se le ocurrió como acabar con todo este periplo pero necesitaría un poco de tiempo para hacerlo.

-Intenta aguantar el mayor tiempo que puedas. Enseguida vuelvo- Jinx salió corriendo del aquel pasillo ligeramente destruido por las múltiples explosiones sufridas.

-Espera, ¿Qué planeas?

Su pregunta no fue contestada pero se imaginó que sería alguna locura.

-"¿Cómo no?"- pensó él contento por haber encontrado a Jinx.

Mordekaiser, finalmente, consiguió quitarse las dagas, las cuales tiro al suelo, y miró con rabia al asesino.

-¡Maldito desagradecido!¡Yo te creé!¡De no ser por mí no serías nada!¡¿Me entiendes?!¡NADA!

Shaco soltó una media sonrisa enseñando sus dientes como si fuese un tiburón.

-Si eso fuese verdad no estarías gritando y despotricando tanto como lo has hecho.

-Basura. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?

-No te pongas así que sé que habías mandado a muchos asesinos para intentar acabar conmigo porque te preocupaba que te superase y usurpase tu puesto en la Isla de las Sombras.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-No te hagas el tonto. ¿Por qué crees sino que asesino que enviabas no volvías a verlo? Porque yo acabé con todos y cada uno de ellos después de una tortura previa para averiguar quién les enviaba.

Tras esas palabras del payaso, parecía que a Mordekaiser le había comido la lengua el gato ya que no dijo nada.

-¿Y por qué nunca hiciste nada si sabías de mis intenciones?

-Simplemente no tenía motivos para hacerlo. No te guardaba odio, ni rencor por lo que intentabas y no había nadie que pudiera acabar conmigo así que me daba igual. Sin embargo, hoy has atacado a alguien importante y eso- dijo mientras empuñaba unas nuevas dagas que había sacado de algún lugar-, eso sí que es un gran motivo para acabar contigo.

-JA. Sabes perfectamente que podría matarte sin problemas solamente activando la marca pero no tendría ninguna gracia. Me apetece más verte sufrir- manifestó gozosamente mientras sacaba su maza.

-Inténtalo si puedes viejo.

**Mech: ¿Cómo acabará la pelea entre Mordekaiser y Shaco?¿Qué se le había ocurrido a Jinx? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.  
****Mach: ¡Eres un puto!¡Nos ha dejado justo en lo mejor!¡Es una mala persona!¡Le buscaré y le rajaré por hacer siempre!  
****Mech: ¿Qué dices?  
****Mach: Lo que todos los lectores están pensando.  
****Mech: Pues lo siento por todos ellos pero aquí lo dejamos de momento. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y de otros más, y me gustaría comentar un par de cosas.  
****La primera es que este iba a ser el último capítulo con historia (lo digo porque haré un especial rated M como ya anuncie para disfrute del que quiera leerlo) pero como se me ha alargado más de lo que tocaba lo he dividido en dos partes para no sobrecargaros.  
****La segunda es el resultado final sobre las votaciones del próximo fic que realizaré y que han terminado con los siguientes resultados: Rengar tiene 4 votos, Skarner tiene 5, Guerra Noxus-Demacia posee 5 y Trundle sólo 1.  
****Cómo ha habido un empate en entre el fic de Skarner y el de Noxus vs Demacia lo que haré es informarme en profundidad sobre todas las batallas de Noxus y Demacia y su historia para planificar bien el fic. Mientras tanto, subiré capítulos de Skarner y, de cuando en cuando, subiré un capítulo de la Guerra.  
****La tercera y última es que me he hecho una cuenta de LOL en LAN para jugar con aquellos que no tengáis cuentas en EUWest. Mi nombre de invocador es ALDABIUS tal como aparece y que soy level 10.  
****Eso es todo.  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo.**


	15. La liberación de Shaco parte final

**Mechero: Bienvenidos todos, os traemos el que sería el último capítulo de la historia.**

**Machetazo: Síiiii, por fin se acaba esto.**

**Mech: Espera que es el último capítulo de la historia pero no del fic.**

**Mach: ¿Cómo?**

**Mech: Habrá un capítulo después de este que será un especial rated M para los viciosillos y viciosillas que quieran verlo. Hasta entonces, tendréis que esperar. Pero por ahora podréis disfrutar de este capítulo aunque previamente os recordamos que League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.**

El asesino corrió hacia Mordekaiser con sus armas preparadas para el combate mientras que el otro esperaba listo para golpearle con su maza y reventarle de un solo golpe. Mordekaiser alzó su arma y, de un rápido movimiento, la estampó contra su enemigo pero, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shaco ya no se hallaba ahí sino que se encontraba en su espalda y le volvió a apuñalar.

-Maldito, ¿crees que ese truco te va a volver a funcionar?

-Pues por lo que parece sí pero no es el único que tengo.

Shaco uso una bomba de humo que nublo el pasillo y que impedía a Mordekaiser saber dónde se encontraba su antiguo esbirro.

Entre la niebla, Mordekaiser oyó la risa del bufón como se mofaba de él.

-Cobarde, ¡muéstrate!

Vio como apareció al lado suyo una sombra e, imaginándose de quién era, golpeo con su enorme arma hacia la sombra y se escuchó un ruido como de carne aplastada.

Se puso muy contento porque creyó que le había dado pero en realidad lo que había golpeado era un clon de Shaco el cual estalló y lanzó dagas a diestro y siniestro que atravesaron el cuerpo de Mordekaiser, causándole daño y que sus rodillas cayesen al suelo por el dolor y cansancio que tenía.

-¿Dónde estás, escoria?- vociferó el mago harto de tantos juegos.

-Justo detrás.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a girarse, volvió a recibir una doble puñalada por la espalda.

-Aaagg- gritó de dolor Mordekaiser-. ¡Se acabó la tontería!

Enfadado, invocó pequeños trozos de metal que rodearon todo su cuerpo y los lanzo por los aires a alta velocidad, haciendo así que se despejará finalmente el humo y consiguiendo golpear a Shaco por primera vez en la pelea ya que no pudo cubrirse de aquel aluvión que le causó muchos cortes por todo el cuerpo, algunos graves y otros no tanto, que le estaban haciendo perder bastante sangre.

Mordekaiser, por fin, vio donde estaba Shaco y, sin contemplaciones, cargó contra él con maza en mano y se la estampó en el estómago con toda su fuerza.

Debido a la gran fuerza con la que le golpeo, salió despedido por los aires y se chocó contra una pared en la que se quedó clavado hasta que la fuerza de la gravedad le llevo de vuelta al suelo.

Nada más caer al suelo, Shaco empezó a escupir sangre.

Aquel mazazo de seguro le habría roto varias costillas y a lo mejor perforado un pulmón. Lo extraño es que, a pesar de aquel brutal golpe, aún seguía respirando.

Mordekaiser se acercó un poco donde estaba el asesino y con gran complacencia se regodeó en el sufrimiento de su enemigo y dijo:

-Parece que a Shaco, el gran asesino de Valoran, le está llegando su fin. ¡Qué dolor más grande corroe mi alma!

-Eso no puede ser ya que no tienes alma- se mofó Shaco aún a pesar de la gravedad la ocasión aunque sus palabras hicieron que escupiera sangre a mansalva.

-Ya me he cansado de tus impertinencias. Creo que es momento de decirte adiós. Sin embargo no creo que quede mucho de ti por lo que llorar después de esto.

Extendió su mano izquierda en la cual apareció un símbolo negro con forma de doble hélice atravesada por una recta en el centro. Con un rápido movimiento de dedos, la recta desapareció del dibujo y el cuerpo del lunático empezó a brillar con un color rojo carmesí mientras él notaba lo que iba a suceder.

-Ha llegado tu final- gritó Mordekaiser muy emocionado por lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Yo creo que no- dijo una voz femenina muy conocida a su lado.

Se giró para ver a la portadora de aquella irritante voz y se topó con un enorme cohete justo delante suya que estaba apuntándole.

-No acabarás lo que estás haciendo sino quieres recibir esto- amenazó Jinx lo más duramente que pudo.

Mordekaiser se rio y dijo:

-No te atreverás.

-¿Qué no?¿Estás seguro?

Mordekaiser dudaba realmente si sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza ya que saber lo que piensan los locos es algo imposible y esa chica era una de las mayores locas que había conocido en toda su existencia.

Sin embargo, no podía acabar después de haber llegado tan lejos. Además, si Shaco era libre, también era probable que destapara muchos de los secretos que tenía ocultos así que rápidamente aplastó el símbolo con su mano izquierda y el asesino empezó a gritar mientras su cuerpo se iba lentamente resquebrajando.

Jinx, rauda como el arma que tenía entre sus manos, disparo el cohete que arrastró consigo a Mordekaiser que se fue a recorrer todo el pasillo, destruyendo parte de él en su recorrido por la fuerza que llevaba, romper la pared del fondo y estallar en algún lugar del Instituto de la Guerra.

Tras desaparecer Mordekaiser del pasillo, Jinx fue a buscar a Shaco que estaba hecho fosfatina bajo unos cuantos cascotes y desangrándose por los enormes cortes que había sufrido por el desgarre de la marca. Se fijó en que la marca ya no brillaba, lo que quería decir que se había detenido, al menos de momento.

Quitó todos los restos de las paredes que estaban aplastando a su amado, metió la cabeza por debajo de su hombro izquierdo y su mano derecha por su cintura para levantarle.

-Shaco, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Jinx aunque ya veía que su estado era deplorable.

Tras un suspiro y gemido de dolor, Shaco le contestó:

-Estoy como una rosa. ¿No ves que estoy rojo por todos lados?

-No es momento para bromear. Te voy a llevar con Sona para que te cure.

-¿Y Mordekaiser?

-Ya me encargaré más tarde de él. Lo más importante es que sobrevivas sino todo lo que he hecho no valdrá de nada.

Jinx llevó al asesino como pudo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sona.

-Sona abre, necesito tu ayuda ¡URGENTEMENTE!

Para suerte de la adc, Sona estaba en su cuarto y no tardo apenas en abrir la puerta para ver que quería su nueva amiga aunque se imaginaba que algo referido a Shaco. Sin embargo, no se esperaba lo que iba a ver.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, vio el estado de Shaco y se escandalizó totalmente.

"¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?"- pensó Sona- "¿Se lo habrá hecho Jinx?"

Pero desecho esa idea ya que sabía de su gran amor por el asesino y no sería capaz de hacerle daño, al menos a propósito.

-Gracias al cielo que estás ahí- habló la terrorista mientras irrumpía en la habitación de la muda y puso a Shaco en la cama tumbado-. No tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito que le salves.

Sona toco un acorde acelerado y preocupado.

-No hay tiempo para eso. Ya te lo diré más tarde. Por ahora, necesito que le mantengas vivo. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

El etwahl sonó con una melodía decidida y energizante.

-Bien, confió en ti. Yo me voy a ir un momento. Tengo que arreglar una cosa pendiente.

Jinx se marchó de la habitación de Sona, dejándole al payaso bajo sus cuidados.

En algún lugar del Instituto de la Guerra, había una multitud reunida formada tanto por invocadores como por algún que otro campeón alrededor de un pequeño cráter en cuyo fondo se encontraba el campeón Mordekaiser.

El maestro del metal, después de un rato allí tirado, parecía que había recuperado la consciencia pero no podía moverse. Su armadura se había quebrado tanto que no le permitía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-"Estúpida loca"- pensó Mordekaiser mientras maldecía a esa maldita- "En menudo estado me ha dejado con ese cohete".

De entre aquella multitud que le observaba, se fijó en que estaban dejando paso a alguien y se topó con la única persona que no quería cerca en ese momento: Jinx.

La adc bajo al cráter y encañono a Mordekaiser.

-Quítale la marca- le ordenó la peliazul.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿qué?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Te voy a matar.

-No puedes hacerlo. Soy un espíritu. Podrás destruir mi cuerpo físico pero nunca podrás acabar conmigo.

-Bien- guardó su arma-, ya que eres un espíritu, vamos a jugar a tu juego.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una lucha de almas. Si ganó, liberas a Shaco, y si pierdo, tendrás un nuevo esbirro. ¿Hay trato?

Mordekaiser soltó una risa y dijo:

-Acepto.

El espíritu de Mordekaiser abandonó su armadura y entró en el cuerpo de Jinx, que cayó inconsciente.

En el subconsciente de Jinx, se encontraba frente a frente Jinx y Mordekaiser aunque este último no tenía su aspecto habitual sino que parecía como un espectro negro con forma humana.

-JA. ESTÚPIDA. AHORA ACABARÉ CONTIGO POR TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO.

De repente, el espíritu de Mordekaiser empezó a crecer y a crecer hasta que era casi el doble de grande que Jinx, replegó su mano derecha hacia atrás como si fuese a pegar un puñetazo y surgió una extraña energía de color grisáceo.

-MUERE.

Pego un puñetazo al aire y de su puño salieron miles de proyectiles muy pequeños a alta velocidad que podrían atravesar a la peliazul como si un cuchillo bien afilado corta mantequilla.

Jinx ni siquiera se movió ante el ataque de su enemigo sino que simplemente dijo:

-Defensor, ¡a mí!

Entonces un escudo transparente se formó en frente de Jinx bloqueando todo el ataque.

-Reflejar.

El escudo absorbió los proyectiles y se los lanzó de vuelta a Mordekaiser que los desvió de un puñetazo.

-Ahora me toca. Taser a mí.

A ambos lados de Jinx salió una plataforma con un arpón eléctrico.

-Fuego.

-JA, ¿PIENSAS QUE ESO VA A SERVIR DE ALGO?

Mordekaiser simplemente volvió a desviarlos con un puñetazo al aire que generó una onda expansiva que los repelió.

El espectro negro piso el suelo con gran fuerza y Jinx salió volando por los aires, quedándose a merced de su enemigo. Mordekaiser preparó un nuevo puñetazo cargado de nuevo con esa energía extraña.

-Defensor, ¡a mí!- invocó de nuevo Jinx.

Pero esta vez, Mordekaiser no disparó proyectiles sino que golpeo el escudo con su puño, reforzado por la energía que lo quebró, para sorpresa de la peliazul, y le dio un golpe directo que la lanzó por los aires.

Mordekaiser no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a Jinx y libero la energía de su puño con otra lluvia de proyectiles.

Por suerte para la adc, estuvo muy rápida y pudo esquivar los disparos más peligrosos aunque recibió algunos daños colaterales por las explosiones de los disparos.

-¿Crees que eso es un bombardeo?¡Pues mira esto!¡ARMAS A MÍ!

Entorno a Jinx salieron cientos de plataformas llenas de todo tipo de armas destructivas.

-¡FUEGO!

De todas las armas salieron muchísimos misiles que iban a dirigidos hacia el espíritu de Mordekaiser.

Aquel espectro volvió a provocar una onda expansiva con su puño para desviar los misiles pero esta vez no paso.

-¿Cómo?

Para cuando Mordekaiser se dio cuenta, no le dio tiempo a cubrirse del ataque de la peliazul y recibió todo el aluvión directamente y derribándole.

-Ahora, ¡TASER A MÍ!- y reaparecieron de nuevo las dos plataformas con el arma electrizante- Fuego.

Los tasers pillaron por sorpresa al fantasma que se clavaron en sus piernas soltándole duras descargas que recorrían todo su cuerpo astral.

-Y por último, ¡COHETE SÚPER MEGA REQUETEMORTAL A MÍ!

De debajo de los pies de Jinx, se abrió el suelo y apareció una enorme plataforma que sujetaba el conocido cohete súper mega requetemortal de Jinx, el cual montaba.

-¡FUEGO!

El cohete salió disparado hacia el espíritu que observo como se dirigía hacia él y, a pesar de estar siendo electrocutado por los tasers, sacó todas sus fuerzas para concentrarlas en su puño derecho que se vio recubierto por esa energía grisácea pero ahora mucho más potente y concentrada. Echó su puño hacia atrás y volvió a golpear el aire pero esta vez, en lugar de crearse una onda expansiva o una lluvia de proyectiles, se formó una ráfaga de energía destructiva que amenazaba con acabar con ella.

-¡Esto es todo o nada!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, el cohete se rodeó de un aura naranja como expresión de la fuerza de voluntad que poseía la peliazul para acabar definitivamente el combate.

En unos pocos segundos, que parecían eternos para ambos luchadores, el cohete chocó contra el rayo de energía produciéndose un gran haz de luz dorada.

El duelo de fuerzas estaba muy igualado. Ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer porque sabían que esta era una lucha realmente importante ya que estaban apostando cosas muy valiosas: Jinx se jugaba su libertad por conseguir estar con su único amor y Mordekaiser se jugaba un pasado de secretos almacenados en la cabeza de ese payaso psicópata que podían ser usados en su contra.

Ninguno de los dos quería ser vencido pero cuando el haz luminoso se desvaneció, apareció la figura del espectro de Mordekaiser de vuelta a su estado anterior tirado en el suelo, agotado y destrozado, y Jinx de pie, encima suya, también cansada pero victoriosa.

-Esta lucha es mía- clamó vencedora de aquella pelea agotadora.

-No, ni hablar.

Jinx, ante la respuesta de su enemigo, cerró su puño que se cargó con energía naranja, lo alzó y golpeó en el pecho al espíritu que se empezó a quebrar hasta que se desvaneció.

La adc abrió los ojos abruptamente al mismo tiempo que inspiró mucho aire como símbolo de haber recuperado la consciencia.

Había regresado de nuevo al mundo real pero también Mordekaiser.

Tan rápido como pudo, se puso de pie y dijo:

-He ganado. Ya sabes lo que te toca. Liberar a Shaco de tu vínculo.

El maestro del metal refunfuño por haber perdido ante aquella lunática.

-Un trato es un trato- musitó enfadado.

Mordekaiser levantó su mano derecha y apareció el dibujo negro con forma de doble hélice atravesada por una recta en el centro.

Jinx dudaba de que cumpliese con su parte de la apuesta así que, por si acaso, sacó su Carapescado en caso de que intentase algo extraño.

Con su mano derecha, Mordekaiser movió aquel símbolo hacia su otra mano y, con las dos, aplastó el dibujo, las separó y una especie de polvo mágico cayó al suelo.

-¿Ya es libre?

-Sí, disfrútalo el poco tiempo que le queda- sonrió de forma socarrona aquel maldito.

Jinx gruño enfadada y le hizo pagar ese comentario con un cohete en la cara.

-¡Qué lo disfrutes!- manifestó Jinx y le sacó la lengua.

La adc, preocupada por Shaco, salió corriendo del fondo del cráter, atravesó la multitud que había estado viéndoles y, cuando iba a marcharse al cuarto de Sona, fue detenida por Kayle acompañada por unos poco invocadores.

-Jinx, ¿has sido tú quién ha cometido este destrozo?- preguntó Kayle.

-Bueno… se podría decir que sí.

-¡Esto es intolerable! No podemos permitir que causes este alboroto.

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Podemos dejar la bronca para mañana? Tengo un asunto muy urgente pendiente y no puede esperar.

-¡Insolente!¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme a mí, Kayle, la Justiciera, de esta manera?

Jinx no tenía tiempo que perder así que ignoró al ángel y reemprendió su marcha.

-Espera- dijo Kayle haciendo que se detuviese- Mañana, a las 11:00, te esperamos en la sala de reunión A para hablar de lo que ha sucedido hoy y que consecuencias va a tener.

-De acuerdo.

La peliazul, terminada la conversación, salió corriendo para ver a Shaco mientras Kayle la seguía con la mirada.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sona que aporreó al mismo tiempo que grito:

-Sona, ábreme.

Enseguida, la puerta se abrió y apareció la figura de Sona tal como siempre pero todo su vestuario estaba empañado por el color rojo de la sangre del asesino al que había estado intentado mantener en el mundo de los vivos.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?- preguntó al tiempo que entró en la habitación.

La muda toco una serie de notas muy aleatorias y de distintos tonos para representar el estado de Shaco.

-Así que inestable… Sona, sé que ya has hecho mucho por mí pero podría quedarme esta noche aquí contigo. No quiero marcharme de su lado.

Sona hizo una melodía lenta y tranquila para aliviar la preocupación de la adc.

-Gracias, eres una muy buena amiga.

Así, Jinx estuvo junto con la support en su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba Shaco y ayudarla en caso de que necesitase ayuda con él todo el día y toda la noche. Además, le dio explicaciones a su amiga sobre todo lo que había sucedido ese día por todo lo que había hecho por ellos ya que era lo mínimo que podía a hacer.

A altas horas de la noche, Sona no podía aguantar más el sueño y se durmió sentada en una silla mientras que la adc decidió quedarse despierta por si algún casual Shaco se levantará o si ocurría algo.

Su mirada se hallaba perdida en aquel a quién amaba como nunca lo había hecho.

El payaso se hallaba con todo su cuerpo vendado, salvo la cara, para cubrirle sus heridas. Así, se irían cerrando y curándose aunque tardaría mucho en hacerlo, y sobre todo con unas heridas de tamaña gravedad como las que tenía.

Su cara estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual y se mostraba una mueca de incesante dolor, como si sintiese su agonía aun estando inconsciente. Tenía un paño con agua en la frente para bajarle la temperatura y para secar el sudor que le caía continuamente.

Llevaba todo el día inconsciente y parecía que iba a seguir así por la noche.

-"Shaco, por favor, sigue conmigo.- pensó Jinx con una gran angustia en su pecho- No te vayas de mi lado. Si te pasase algo, yo… yo"

Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en su rostro al mismo tiempo que rodaban por sus mejillas pero, como si de un milagro se tratase, se oyó un ligero sonido.

-Jinx…

La aludida detuvo su llanto al oír cómo le llamaba Shaco aunque se dio cuenta de que aún estaba inconsciente. Simplemente había pronunciado su nombre en un sueño.

-"Piensa hasta conmigo en sueños"- pensó la terrorista ligeramente conmovida.

De repente, no pudo contenerse y besó tranquilamente los ahora descoloridos labios de Shaco.

Jinx no podía soportar la idea de que quizás la persona a la que más ha amado pudiese abandonarle sin recordar por lo menos el sabor de sus labios.

Se separó del asesino y se dispuso de nuevo a velar por él. Sin embargo, el sueño pudo con la adc que se durmió allí en la silla.

A la mañana siguiente, Jinx continuaba dormida cuando, sin previo aviso, abrió sus ojos de golpe y sintió un dolor en su cabeza.

-Ay, ¿qué ha pasado?

Vio que estaba tirada en el suelo junto con la silla en la que había dormido y al lado suyo, de pie, estaba Sona observándola allí.

Jinx inmediatamente se levantó y le preguntó a Sona que era lo que había pasado a lo que respondía con una melodía un poco apenada.

-¿Qué me has tirado de la silla para levantarme?¿Por qué?

La muda le señaló un reloj de pared colgado en el que aparecía que eran las 10:00.

-Son las 10:45, ¿y qué?

La muda le recordó que hoy tenía una reunión con su etwahl.

-¡La reunión!¡Se me había olvidado!- gritó la lunática con prisa- ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

Cogió a sus armas, fue a la puerta, se despidió y se fue corriendo todo lo rápido que podía para ver si no llegaba tarde.

A las 11:15, en la sala de reunión A, Kayle se hallaba reunida con varios invocadores entre ellos Heywan Relivash, uno de los miembros del Alto Consejo de la Equidad, para debatir cual sería el castigo apropiado para la adc por los graves destrozos cometidos la mañana anterior.

-¿Dónde estará Jinx?- preguntó Kayle cansada de esperar.

-Tranquila- intentó relajarla uno de los invocadores-, ya deberías saber cómo es ella. Seguro que aparece enseguida.

La puerta de la sala de reunión fue abierta por la persona a la que llevaban esperando unos pocos minutos.

-Perdonen la tardanza. Me había quedado dormida.

Kayle, enfadada por el motivo de su retraso a la reunión, grito

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dormido para algo tan importante como para…?

Se vio interrumpida por una mano que la apartó hacia detrás.

Esa persona fue Heywan que se adelantó al resto y empezó a hablar.

-Ahora que está usted aquí no importa la espera. Venga, siéntese. Tenemos que hablar.

Jinx aceptó la proposición de aquel invocador y se sentó en una de las muchas sillas que había alrededor de una mesa circular.

Cada uno fue sentándose en la mesa, siendo el último Heywan que se puso de cara a Jinx para poder observarla mejor.

-¿Sabe porque ha sido llamada, no?

-Por lo ocurrido ayer.

-Sí, verás. Hemos hecho muchas concesiones con muchos campeones pero en el Alto Consejo que lo pasado el día anterior ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso con respecto a usted señorita. Ha atacado a un campeón fuera de las zonas destinadas para ello, incumpliendo una de las reglas esenciales del Instituto de la Guerra, ha destruido varios lugares del Instituto de la Guerra, incluyendo algunos cuartos de sus compañeros.

-Sí… Bueno… ¿y qué sucede?

-A eso me refería- se levantó Kayle de su asiento y señaló a la adc-. Siempre genera grandes desastres que causan grandes costes para la Liga y usted no se da cuenta de lo que hace por usted.

-Esta actitud no se puede consentir- intervinó uno de los muchos invocadores presentes-. Si todos los campeones se saltasen las reglas como usted hace, cada campeón haría lo que quisiese sembrando el caos por doquier.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Sé que en muchas ocasiones me he pasado un poquito de la raya. Pero vamos, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

-Eso crees, ¿eh?- dijo Heywan y llamó a uno de los invocadores sentados a la mesa que le trajo una enorme carpeta llena de papeles hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a reventar- Este es tu expediente y en él se refleja todo lo que has hecho, ¿quieres que lo lea?

-No, muchas gracias.

-Insisto. Creo que es necesario.

El miembro del Alto Consejo abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer todos y cada uno de los sucesos que había cometido Jinx en su estancia en la Liga de las Leyendas. Parecía una lista interminable ya que llevaban ahí casi una hora y aún quedaba lista para aburrir.

-Atraco a mano armada a múltiples establecimientos, entre ellos el más importante a una armería…

-Eh, esa gente no quería fabricar mi munición para mis pequeñas. No podía permitírselo.

-Aquí se especifica que usted se negó a pagar por lo que me parece totalmente normal la reacción de los armeros.

-¿Dinero? Nunca he necesitado de eso.

Heywan soltó un suspiro y dejo el expediente a un lado.

-Escúcheme atentamente señorita y hágalo bien. En el Instituto de la Guerra hemos tenido que soportar mucho con la enorme carga que supone tener entre nuestras filas a una terrorista destructiva pero el ataque a Mordekaiser fue pasarse de la raya. La Liga tiene unas normas estrictas y usted no parece comprenderlo. Por ello, en el Alto Consejo de la Equidad hemos estado debatiendo y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el castigo por lo sucedido es su inmediata expulsión de la Liga sin posible retorno.

-¿Me está diciendo que me echan?

-Sí, con todo lo que ello conlleva, es decir, perder sus privilegios como campeona como Liga- añadió otro invocador.

Jinx apretó uno de sus puños en expresión de furia pero lo relajó y dijo con la cabeza alta a todos los invocadores presentes:

-Muy bien. Entiendo perfectamente que tenéis que velar por vuestros intereses así que aceptó mi expulsión como campeona. Además, no me importa. Siempre he conseguido seguir hacia adelante sin ayuda de nadie por lo que no voy a llorar por esos privilegios. ¡Quédenselos y métanselos por donde les quepan!

-Pues todo arreglado- concluyó Heywan y se levantó del asiento para acercarse a la terrorista, a la cual le extendió su mano como signo de paz-. Ha sido un placer haberla tenido aquí.

-Ja. Eso no me lo creo ni yo.

Jinx se levantó de su asiento, rechazando el apretón de manos, y se iba a marchar de allí cuando un invitado muy especial apareció por la puerta principal.

-Yo tengo algo que decir.

El bufón estaba ahí presente, herido y manteniéndose en pie gracias a una muleta bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-¡SHACO!- gritó Jinx que fue corriendo a ayudarle con el peso- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No estabas inconsciente?

-Sí, pero la recuperé poco después de que te marchase por lo que me dijo Sona.

-Shaco- interrumpió Heywan-, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás hecho unos zorros.

-Eso da igual. Lo que quiero saber es que demonios pasa aquí.

-Verás, Jinx ha violado una de las reglas primordiales del Instituto de la Guerra y ya no es más una campeona- le explicó un invocador cualquiera.

-Tú calla, sé lo estaba preguntando a él- dijo señalando a Reywan-. ¿Y quién ha decidido eso, eh?

-El Alto Consejo de la Equidad del cual yo soy uno de sus miembros.

-¡Ah sí! Tú eres Heywan Relivash, el sustituto de Reginald Ashram. Menuda pena que fuese asesinado. Me caía bien ese hombre.

-Mi predecesor simplemente desapareció. Nunca se supo que pasó.

-Vale, como usted diga. Escuche, quiero hablar con los demás miembros del consejo.

-Eso creo que va a ser imposible. Mis compañeros se encuentran ocupados.

-Me imagino que tendrán unos minutos para atender mi petición. Es importante.

Heywan se resignó y, a través de sus poderes arcanos, invocó dos hologramas de sus colegas.

En ambos aparecieron dos invocadores de aspecto mayor vestidos con una túnica morada exactamente iguales salvo porque el de la izquierda tenía una espesa barba blanca.

-¿Quién nos ha llamado?- preguntó molesto el invocador sin barba.

-Sí, estábamos en una gran labor. ¿Qué sucede Heywan?

-Estimados colegas, estaba aquí resolviendo el problema de Jinx y dando nuestra resolución cuando este caballero nos ha interrumpido y quería hablar con todos nosotros.

-Bien, ¿y qué querías hablar con nosotros Shaco?- preguntó uno de los hologramas.

-Quería que vuestras mercedes se replanteasen aceptar a la ad carry Jinx de nuevo entre sus filas.

-Propuesta rechazada- dijo uno de los hologramas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó indignado el asesino.

-Ella ha estado causando el caos y la destrucción desde el primer instante en el que ingreso- explicó Heywan-. Ha supuesto un coste demasiado grande para todos y ya no lo podemos soportar más.

-Si os habéis dejado tanto dinero por ella es que teníais un motivo para hacerlo. ¿No es así?

Los miembros del Alto Consejo se miraron entre sí y dijeron:

-Creímos en un primer momento que la candidatura de Jinx como campeona evitaría que crease problemas en Piltover pero no ha sido el caso- dijo el holograma de la derecha.

-Además, hemos llegado a un acuerdo con la policía de Piltover para que en el caso de que Jinx dejase de ser campeona y volviese a aterrorizar Piltover, les ayudaríamos incluso con nuestros campeones si era necesario- añadió Heywan.

-Pues si la echan del Instituto de la Guerra, yo me voy con ella.

-¡SHACO!- intervinó Jinx por primera vez en toda la discusión- No es necesario que te sacrifiques por mí.

-No es necesario, pero yo creo que es lo correcto- le contestó de vuelta a Jinx.

-No nos preocupa. Al fin y al cabo, no eres uno de los campeones más populares de la Liga por lo que no mucha gente te echaría de menos. Podemos lidiar con ello.

El payaso suspiró y, recobrando el aliento, dijo:

-Me parece que no tengo más remedio que usar "eso". No quería llegar a esto pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Qué dices, joven?

-Me imaginó que sabrán que soy un asesino a sueldo. Uno de los mejores de Valoran si se me permite comentar y digamos que durante el transcurso de trabajo he ido realizado diversos trabajos para gente importante de todos los países de Runaterra. Por ello, conozco muchos de los secretos de Estado de todos los países. Secretos por los que muchas naciones, pagarían, matarían o destruirían si es necesario así que si no quieren que revele toda esta jugosa información, os recomiendo que mantengáis a Jinx como campeona.

-¿Nos está chantajeando?¿Al Alto Consejo?¿Cree que cederemos ante tamaña artimaña?- dijo el barbudo con voz fuerte.

-Creo que por esta vez sí lo dejaréis pasar de largo. Si revelo todo el objetivo principal del Instituto de la Guerra que es resolver los conflictos políticos que puedan desembocar en un gran peligro para Valoran va a ser nada más que un gran e inalcanzable sueño. ¿Qué os parece?¿Lo olvidamos todo?

Los miembros del Consejo se mordían los labios ante la impotencia que sentían. Si ese loco contaba los grandes secretos que poseían los Estados, aun no sabiendo exactamente de que se trataban, podían originar una gran guerra global que acabaría con toda Runaterra.

-¿Serías capaz de generar un conflicto que destruyese toda la vida solo por esa mujer?- preguntó Heywan muy enfadado.

-Sí- respondió inmediatamente Shaco sin dudarlo por un instante-, haría lo que fuese por ella para que esté a mi lado.

Jinx, ante ellas palabras, se emocionó y se conmovió aunque no dio muestras físicas.

Los grandes invocadores empezaron a debatir y al final llegaron a la triste conclusión de que era lo que debían hacer.

-Señorita Jinx, nos gustaría tenerla de vuelta como campeona en la Liga de las Leyendas- dijo uno de los hologramas con mal sabor de boca de tener que retractarse.

-Muchas gracias, aceptó su propuesta.

Parecía que todo había concluido pero Shaco habló por una última vez.

-Escuchen, hemos acabado con mal pie pero verán… Como muestra de buena voluntad, me aseguraré de pagar todos los destrozos que haya generado con la condición de que ella sea mi vecina de pasillo.

Los invocadores se reunieron entre ellos y dijeron rápidamente al unísono:

-Por supuesto.

Shaco mostró una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se giró de vuelta hacia la puerta pero antes miró a Jinx y le estiró su mano derecha.

-¿Nos vamos? Estoy ya libre.

Jinx miró a los ojos del lunático, soltó una lágrima de felicidad, entendiendo a lo que se refería, y le agarró la mano derecha.

-Vámonos- contestó muy alegre.

Y se marcharon de allí, juntos… como siempre estarían desde ese entonces y nadie los separaría. O eso parecía.

**Mech: Este ha sido el último capítulo con historia, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotros haciéndolo.**

**Mach: Si, pero estamos seguros de que disfrutaréis mucho más incluso el rated M. Yo no digo más.**

**Mech: Y aquí lo dejamos gente, hasta la próxima. Adiós.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y de otros más, y me gustaría decir unas cosas.**

**La primera es que, como habéis podido ver, este era el último capítulo con historia y que el próximo será simplemente un rated M para que lo disfrute quién quiera leerlo.**

**La segunda es que ha habido gente que me ha pedido otro fic de Shaco y Jinx y hasta el final de este capítulo no tenía ni idea de si hacerlo porque me parecía que este fic había quedado muy bien y si hago otro del mismo tipo a lo mejor no os gusta tanto porque os ponéis a compararlo. Por esto, he decidido que si hago otro fic de esta pareja sería como una secuela. Me gustaría saber que pensáis sobre esto. Si os parece bien o preferiríais otro fic de esta pareja no ligado a este. Lo que queráis.**

**La tercera es que me perdonéis las faltas de ortografía pero llevo desde las 5 de la mañana que he terminado de escribir el capítulo y la cabeza no me funciona tan bien como debería**

**La cuarta y última es que quiero agradecer a todos los que me habéis escrito dándome vuestro apoyo porque era nuevo en este apartado de FF y me sentí muy acogido y apreciado por todos vosotros. ¡SOIS ESTUPENDOS!**

**Eso es todo.**  
**Muchísimas gracias**  
**Un saludo desde España.**  
**Mecherazo.**


	16. Éxtasis

**Mechero: Buenas gente, hoy os traemos el que es real y definitivamente el último capítulo de nuestro fic.  
****Machetazo: Por fin lo terminamos; se me ha hecho eterno.  
****Mech: A mí también pero para bien. Lo he disfrutado mucho mientras lo hacíamos y tú, ¿qué te ha parecido?  
****Mach: No ha estado mal.  
****Mech: Sí, ya… En fin, os dejamos paso con el último capítulo y os recordamos que Riot Games es dueño de League of Legends.**

Pasadas tres semanas desde aquella reunión en la que expulsaron y readmitieron a Jinx, surgió el rumor de que el asesino y la terrorista eran pareja que se extendió como el fuego. Ambos, en vez de desmentirlo, confirmaron ese hecho.

Desde entonces, todos les habían reconocido como una de las parejitas de la Liga de las Leyendas junto con Tryndamere y Ashe. Esta pareja, aun siendo tan peculiar como es, en algunas ocasiones eran envidiados por ciertas personas que deseaban estar como estaban ellos: con la persona a la que amaban.

La relación de los locos, aunque era bastante reciente, la verdad es que iba a pasos rápidos ya que de cuando en cuando dormían en la misma habitación aunque nunca habían llegado a dar el paso hasta más allá de la segunda base pero eso iba a cambiar esa misma mañana y Jinx se iba a asegurar de ello.

-"Bien, de hoy no escapa. Haré mío a Shaco definitivamente"- pensó la terrorista mientras comenzaba a poner en marcha su plan.

La adc se encontraba a las 11 de la mañana a las puertas de la residencia en donde se alojaban los campeones con una bolsa entre sus manos preparada para lo que iba a hacer.

Entró a la residencia y allí, en la entrada, estaba la clave para que se llevase todo a cabo: el conserje.

Ella, aunque tenía una relación muy cercana con Shaco, no había llegado aún a ese momento en el que las parejas deciden vivir juntas ya que aún era muy pronto pero para conseguir su objetivo necesitaba la llave del cuarto de su novio y la única copia la tenía ese hombre por si en el caso de que se extravíe alguna llave de los cuartos que los campeones tuviesen una manera de entrar en vez de destruir la puerta.

Se acercó hasta el puesto en el que estaba recluido el conserje, un hombre ya curtido en años con el pelo canoso y un uniforme formado por un mono azul sentado, sentado por si alguien necesitaba de su ayuda y dijo con su típica voz exuberante de energía y locura:

-Hola Tom, ¿qué tal te va?

-Me llamo Reginald- contestó con voz muy grave.

-¿En serio? Pues disculpe.

-No pasa nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Miré, necesito la llave de la habitación 213. ¿Me la puede dar?

-¿La 213?¿Para qué quiere la llave de esa habitación?

-Verá, es complicado.

-Pues siento tener que decirle, señorita, que no pudo entregarle esta llave sin el consentimiento previo de quién viva allí.

-Oh, venga ya. Enróllese.

-No puedo hacerlo. De verdad señorita, lo siento.

-Escuche atentamente. Necesito esa llave para darle una sorpresa a mi novio así que si no me da la llave le juro que…

Iba a sacar ya a su preciada Pum Pum cuando el hombre interrumpió a la peliazul.

-Haberme dicho eso antes.

El hombre rebusco en una caja metálica y de ella saco las llaves que tanto ansiaba Jinx.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó Jinx rápidamente que ya se iba a ir.

-Espera. Tienes que devolverme la llave después de que le hayas dado la sorpresa, ¿vale?

-Claro- mintió.

Jinx, sonriente por lo contenta que estaba, se marchó hacia la habitación de Shaco para poner todo listo para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Shaco y comprobó que el no estuviese en su habitación llamando al timbre. Pasados como 5 minutos, nadie respondió así que pensó que Shaco estaría en una partida.

La peliazul pasó a la habitación del asesino, la observó ligeramente revuelta pero no importaba; después de lo que harían estaría más revuelta. Ya más tarde la arreglarían. De momento, lo importante era sacar lo que llevaba en la bolsa y prepararse para lo que ocurriría porque aunque Shaco se negase a ello, ella le haría suyo.

A las 12:20, el asesino lunático conocido como Shaco regresó a su residencia tras una dura partida en la que, finalmente, consiguió llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

-"Qué dura es mi vida: Carrilleo y reportan a mi invocador. Increíble"- pensó Shaco.

Shaco saludo de camino al conserje que le respondió de vuelta el saludo, subió a la habitación, abrió la puerta y cuando entró, descubrió algo que le dejo sin respiración.

Allí, sentada en su cama, se hallaba su amada Jinx vestida como aparecía en su aspecto de artificiera.

Llevaba un vestido rojo fuego ajustado que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, unas medias de color rojo que hacían contraste con sus botas de color negro y, colgada de su oreja, llevaba una flor de loto que realzaba su mirada.

Todo este conjunto le daba un toque muy oriental que la hacía muy llamativa, y sobre todo para el hombre al que quería encandilar. Por eso se lo puso.

-JINX, ¿qué haces aquí y vestida así?¿Alguien te ha visto de esta forma?- preguntó Shaco con un ligero tartamudeo y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La reacción de Shaco es justo lo que esperaba que ocurriese y como estaba disfrutando al verle de esa manera.

-No, tranquilo, nadie me ha visto entrar aquí con esta ropa. ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo la adc con voz sensual mientras se acercaba muy provocativamente hacia él- ¿Te molestaría si alguien me viese así?

-Sí, a aquel hombre que se le ocurriese mirarte de arriba abajo le haría pedazos y jamás se volvería a saber de él.

-Pues relájate que esta visión es solo para ti, mi rudo asesino- le expresó con sus labios pegados a su oreja que le hicieron sentir leves cosquilleos y estremecer al payaso.

-Pero, ¿qué haces?- dijo el en un ligero susurro.

-He visto como me miras cuando llevo este conjunto en la Grieta del Invocador. Te gusta verme así, ¿no es así?

Si el sonrojo que tenía antes el lunático era notorio, ahora estaba como un tomate.

-Si la persona a la que amo se pone con algo así, es normal que la vea con muy buenos ojos.

La respuesta de Shaco provocó un ligero sonrojo en la peliazul y una sonrisa.

Rápidamente, antes de que el asesino pudiese darse cuenta, selló sus labios junto con los de su amor en un exigente beso.

Shaco, aunque impactado con la reacción de Jinx, no pudo evitar reaccionar ante ese gran estímulo y corresponder aquel acto de amor tan sincero.

La adc tenía las riendas en aquel beso y no solo porque lo había comenzado sino porque lo dirigía. Ese beso se hizo muy intenso en el momento en el que la peliazul forzó la entrada de su lengua en la boca de su amado para disfrutar de su sabor.

A raíz de ello, el ambiente se fue caldeando y si hubiese algún termómetro seguro que explotaría del calor que había.

Shaco ya había dejado de preguntarse cosas y simplemente gozaba del placer que le estaba proporcionando ese beso. Aunque pareciese raro, el hecho de que Jinx tomase el mando de la situación le gustaba a Shaco, es más, le causaba una extraña sensación de placer.

Al final ambos tuvieron que separarse para recuperar un poco de aire que tanto lo necesitaban sus pulmones.

Jinx empujo al asesino hacia la cama y antes de que le diese tiempo de reaccionar, ella ya se encontraba encima de él iniciando una serie de besos apasionados.

Al cabo de un rato, la peliazul le arrebato la camiseta y se sorprendió al ver el fuerte y ligeramente musculado pecho de Shaco y unos abdominales oblicuos que tenía.

Le daban ganas de comérselo entero. De recorrerlo con su gran lengua para disfrutar del cuerpo de su amado cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de aquello.

Ya no tenía aquella marca, signo del vínculo pasado entre él y Mordekaiser, pero las heridas que le provoco le dejaron el recuerdo de varias cicatrices con forma de C.

Shaco también se dio cuenta de hacia dónde miraba y se sintió muy avergonzado y acomplejado por tener aquellas marcas como símbolo de un pasado despreciable

Jinx, ante la absorta y triste mirada de Shaco, bajo la cabeza y empezó a besar y lamer las cicatrices para hacerle olvidar el dolor de su vida pasada, causándole una extraña sensación al payaso y hacerle soltar un gemido.

-Vaya, parece que no eres tan insensible como haces aparentar- dijo la peliazul.

Le parecía increíble lo que estaba haciendo. Ella estaba dominando a Shaco, uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de toda Valoran; le tenía totalmente a su merced y eso le encantaba. Sentía un gran goce producido por el poder que sentía al tener el poder cuando, de repente, noto un bulto que se formaba en los pantalones de Shaco.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Creo que hay un "amiguito" que quiere salir a jugar.

Jinx miro divertida la cara sonrojada de Shaco y pensó que estaría bien molestarle un poco más. Para ella, se veía tan mono así y lo veía tan poco que quería disfrutarlo.

La adc empezó a juguetear con aquel bulto travieso que sobresalía con sus manos provocando ciertos gruñidos provenientes de su amado que disfrutaba del contacto.

Ante aquellos ruidos que oía, Jinx decidió ir un poco más lejos; se quitó los zapatos y pisoteo delicadamente las partes bajas del asesino que empezó a gemir y gemir cual perra en celo.

¡Cómo disfrutaba de tener a su merced a un asesino capaz de matarla en un instante visto y no visto! Le daba una gran sensación de poder que se transformaba en una dosis de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Le encantaba sentirse una dominatrix.

Por otro lado, Shaco no sabía cómo era posible pero sentirse dominado le hacía sentir extrañamente débil; como si le hubiesen arrebatado sus fuerzas pero esas fuerzas perdidas se transformaban en deliciosas oleadas de placer.

Era extraño aunque sí así era como le gustaba obrar a Jinx en la cama, tendría que acostumbrarse y estaba seguro de que no le costaría mucho.

-Vaya, ¿cómo puede ser que te guste esto?¿Es que no eres un hombre?¿No te sientes avergonzado de que este pisando tus partes?- preguntó para molestarle y calentar aún más la situación.

-Sí es una belleza como tú, es imposible que me puede desagradar- contestó entre gemidos de placer.

Jinx se sonrojó notoriamente por aquel comentario.

-"Incluso en esta situación puede ser capaz de decir"- pensó ella muy feliz por lo que había dicho su amor.

Sin embargo tenía que actuar dominantemente así que en vez de agradecérselo con palabras ejerció más fuerza en sus pies para causar que el masaje que estaba haciendo a sus partes bajas fuese mucho más intenso y gozoso para él.

-¡Calla estúpido!- gritó tratando de recobrar el control- Creo que tengo que enseñarte quién manda aquí.

Finalmente, Jinx sacó lo que su "víctima" escondía entre sus pantalones y que sorpresa se llevó al verlo.

Nunca antes había tenido experiencia con hombre alguno porque jamás había conocido a ninguno que le atraiga pero si eran todos así como se presentaba ante ella aquel robusto signo de virilidad seguramente lo habría disfrutado.

Una mirada juguetona se formó en el rostro al verlo detenidamente y noto como un gran calor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo concentrándose en su vientre y en sus zonas íntimas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Jinx que empezó a bajar para disfrutar de unas vistas más próximas.

Aprovechando que estaba allí abajo, le arrebató los pantalones y su ropa interior pudiendo ver ahora totalmente el tamaño y la longitud del miembro de su amado y se sorprendió más pero lo oculto bastante mejor.

-Creo que el "pequeñín" quiere jugar, ¿no es así?- dijo Jinx mientras manoseaba, acariciaba y agitaba la cosa de su amor que empezó a gruñir mucho más gravemente que antes.

Por cómo se comportaba, Jinx veía que le estaba encantando lo que estaba haciendo así que aceleró sus movimientos y vio su recompensa en como los gemidos que escuchaba provenir de su amado aumentaban en número y sonido.

No lo soportaba más. ¡Quería hacerle suyo ya! Pero aún quería molestarle un poco más. Además quería que esa vez fuese algo especial así que lo haría aún más único de lo que era.

La peliazul quito su mano de las partes de Shaco para montarla encima mientras restregaba su intimidad con la de él y sentir el cercano contacto de ambas zonas que estaban al rojo vivo.

-¿Quieres que sigamos esto, no?

El payaso estaba volviéndose loco. Tanto jueguitos le estaban causando mucho gusto pero al mismo tiempo deseaba hacerlo con ella porque sabía que eso sería el auténtica placer. Ya no lo podía aguantar. Su ligera cordura estaba llegando a su límite y gritó desesperado.

-Sí, por favor. Déjame ser uno contigo.

-Muy bien, pero antes tienes que enseñarme tu cara.

Shaco, aunque confundido, se quitó a regañadientes la máscara que portaba revelando su auténtico rostro mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

-No entiendo para que quieres ver mi cara pero bueno…

Y ahí estaba otra vez la extraña y aun así hermosa cara de Shaco que la enamoraba con sus ojos de color zafiro y con aquellas cicatrices que poblaban la misma como recuerdo de una vida en la que tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir para avanzar.

Quería que su primera vez fuese, por lo menos, con todo como realmente es. Por eso era aún más especial ese momento.

Jinx volvió a besarle para ver aún más de cerca su rostro y al finalizar el mismo, empezó a desvestirse ante la mirada indiscreta del asesino que disfrutaba de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Jinx.

Esa piel pálida como la nieve, esos pechos pequeños que parecían tan turgentes y ese culito respingón. ¡Cómo le podía volver tan loco!

Jinx empezó quitándose las botas rápidamente para luego desembarazarse sensualmente del vestido para disfrute de Shaco y quedarse tan solo en ropa interior con un pequeño sujetador de encaje negro y unas bragas de color del mismo color.

Shaco no se contuvo más y le arrebató, para sorpresa de ella, el sujetador un poco brusco.

-No te he dicho que pudieses hacer eso- dijo un poco enfadada ya que ella era quién tenía el control de la situación.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo soportarlo más. ¡Me estás volviendo loco!- exclamó Shaco agitándose debajo de Jinx como si fuera un preso que quiere liberarse de sus cadenas.

La adc se sorprendió por la reacción y le dio un beso delicado y tranquilo para relajar al asesino, cosa que funcionó a la perfección.

-Perdona. Creo que me he pasado un poco pero es que estabas tan mono mientras te torturaba que me he excedido.

Jinx se desprendió de la última prenda que le quedaba, revelando su jardín de las delicias que se había preparado para lo que iba a acontecer.

Gracias a la postura en la que se encontraban, Jinx tenía mucha mayor facilidad para hacer lo que quería a su voluntad. De esta forma, la adc lo colocó encima de la entrada de su intimidad y lo introdujo.

Nada más notar como entraba dentro de ella, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido de dolor. Nunca había experimentado un dolor así tan nítido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Shaco mientras le tocaba ligeramente la mejilla para ver que tal estaba.

Jinx apartó la mano de su mejilla y puso las suyas en el fuerte pecho de Shaco para apoyarse y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar del dolor que sentía, sabía que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

-No pasa nada- dijo Jinx con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasados unos segundos intento moverse ligeramente para adaptarse al tamaño de su amado y menuda fue su sorpresa al ver que al cabo de muy poco tiempo ese dolor que había sentido se había transformado en un placer que nunca antes había sentido ni sembrando el pánico en Piltover.

Quería más y más. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Así, si ningún temor, empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido para disfrute suyo y de Shaco.

A cada movimiento que hacía de las mismas, sentía como una nueva oleada de placer la invadía desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

-¡Sí, joder, sí!- exclamó Jinx loca por el placer mientras cabalgaba a Shaco- Sigue así. ¡Dame más!¡Mucho más!

Ante las deseadas peticiones de la peliazul, el asesino empezó a colaborar y acompaño el movimiento de las caderas de la terrorista con las suyas propias para conseguir profundizar su unión.

Las continuas embestidas aceleraban su deseo. Sus cuerpos, acalorados por la pasión del momento, se juntaban en busca del otro porque necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro. El roce de su piel causaba nuevas sensaciones que deseaban experimentar y que querían profundizar. La locura les invadía de una forma nunca antes vista por ninguno de aquellos lunáticos: la carnal.

Deseaban que aquello fuese eterno. Querían desde lo más hondo que fuese infinito pero, como suele ocurrir, todo lo bueno acaba pero concluyó de una forma magnífica que fue con ambos llegando al éxtasis.

Por primera vez en su vida, ambos habían saboreado lo que era y entendían perfectamente el porqué de su nombre. Era el placer más intenso que jamás habían probado y vaya que si lo habían encontrado en su unión pero eso era la cima, el culmen, el clímax.

No había palabras para describirlo. Simplemente era demasiado increíble para poder hacerlo.

Jinx, después de sentir el éxtasis, estaba tan agotada que se cayó al lado derecho de la cama y se recostó encima del pecho de su amado, el cual también se encontraba muy cansado y agitado tal como se podía ver en su respiración.

-Ha sido maravilloso- dijo Jinx entre suspiros.

-Si- dijo con respiración entrecortada.

Entonces, se besaron de nuevo pero un beso mucho más breve y ligero que los demás ya que ambos estaban con la respiración acelerada y recuperaron la postura en la que habían acabado.

Jinx podía oír el corazón de Shaco en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Ese rítmico sonido que podía hacerla calmar incluso a pesar de que se encontrase en la peor de las situaciones estaba en ese instante relajándola tanto que, sin darse ni cuenta, se durmió en brazos de su amado.

La pequeña siesta de la peliazul no paso desadvertida para el asesino ya que, como había descubierto esas pasadas semanas, Jinx roncaba mientras dormía.

-"Está tan bella y tranquila cuando duerme que no parece que sea una lunática capaz de armar una gran destrucción"- pensaba Shaco mientras veía la dulce cara de su querida mientras dormía.

De repente, observó en su mesilla que allí se encontraban unas llaves que no eran las suyas, se imaginó como había entrado y se acordó que tenía una cuenta pendiente con alguien.

Con desgana, apartó a la adc lo más lento posible de su pecho para acostarla encima de la almohada y que no se despertase, se vistió rápidamente con la ropa suya que se encontraba tirada y arrugada por el suelo, se puso su máscara, se fue de su habitación y fue en busca de esa persona con la que tenía una cuenta pendiente.

En la planta baja, el conserje estaba leyendo un periódico sentado en su silla cuando, de repente, notó una gélida mano en su hombro.

-Aaah- gritó el hombre al sentir esa mano y reconoció al dueño de la misma-. Eeh, señor Shaco- decía palabra a palabra por la falta de aire que tenía en sus pulmones-, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Verá, he entrado en mis aposentos cuando, sin previo aviso, alguien estaba allí dentro. Me he preguntado cómo era posible que hubiese podido entrar sin romper ni forzar la puerta cuando me fije en que llevaba estas llaves- remarcó el asesino mientras las enseñaba con su otra mano libre.

-¡Yo no sé nada de eso!- intentó excusarse porque sabía quién era ese ser que tenía ante él y muchas de las cosas que ha hecho.

-Sé que me mientes. He tratado con muchos mentirosos y se ve a la legua que tú estás incriminado en esto.

-Escuche… yo- tartamudeo aquel tipo.

-No, escucha bien tú y escucha bien porque no te lo repetiré una segunda vez. Si por algún casual alguien te pide mi llave, jamás, bajo ningún concepto se la darás a menos de que YO te lo diga… o a menos de que sea Jinx.

-¿La chica peliazul?- preguntó el conserje temeroso de la posible reacción del loco.

-Sí- y dejo la llave en las manos del conserje-. Y ya con todo zanjado, me marchó.

Entonces, el asesino, tal como apareció, desapareció pero volvió a reaparecer justo delante del conserje, aunque ya no estaba en su habitáculo, para decirle con tono burlesco:

-Que tenga un buen día.

Volvió con rumbo a su cuarto con cierta prisa pero se detuvo momentáneamente al ver algo extraño.

En un pasillo contiguo por el que iba, vio pasando a toda velocidad a Veigar que estaba siendo a punto de ser pillado por Lulu que gritó:

-Vamos Veigar, ven conmigo. Te lo pasarás muy bien en la fiesta del té.

-¡NO QUIERO!- gritó el pequeño Maestro del Mal sin detenerse.

Shaco se había quedado un tanto confundido pero siguió su camino hasta que regresó hasta su hogar.

Entró sigilosamente en el cuarto para no molestar a Jinx, se desvistió, se tumbó junto a ella y la puso de vuelta en su pecho con cuidado para no despertarla.

Shaco soltó un suspiró, pasó su mano libre por detrás de su cabeza, miró a su amor y con gran felicidad pensó:

-"Estas son las cosas buenas que te da la vida. Alguien a quién amar y por quién luchar"

**Mech: Y estoy ha sido todo. Esperamos que os haya gustado.  
****Mach: Seguro que les ha encantado así que simplemente me despido. Adiós pringaos.  
****Mech: Hasta la próxima.  
****PD: Hola, soy mecherazo. Quería decir unas cuantas cosas antes de terminar mi primer, y por ahora, gran fic de League of Legends.  
****La primera es que quiero dar gracias otra vez a todos los que me habéis seguido, me habéis estado apoyando con vuestros reviews y demás cosas que habéis hecho por mí. ¡Sois grandiosos!¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!  
****Especialmente, me gustaría darle las gracias a AlphaMeerkat, gran compañera del LOL en mi cuenta de Lan, que me está ayudando a subir mi cuenta de forma mucho más fácil y entretenida que si hubiera tenido que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic. Me alegra haberte inspirado para realizar el tuyo (Leer su fic. Está muy bien) y por soportar las brasas que te suelto de cuando en cuando (Perdona por las molestias).  
****La segunda cosa es un mensaje para un reviewer mío que me sigue desde principios de mi escritura en FF, desde la época en que empecé a escribir historias de Kung Fu Panda (que además aún tengo pendientes), que me sigue con mira y lupa para observar cualquier pequeño mota de error en mi escritura o en mis escritos y me lo recalca con tiza: DannyNeko.  
****"Espero que hayas disfrutado del Rated M pervertido, viciosillo.  
****¿No querías easter egg de veigar x lulu? Pues comételo con patatas y que no se te atragante.  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo."  
****La tercera es que me da mucha pena este relato ya que fue, a mi parecer, una gran innovación en FF LOL Spain ya que hasta el momento que empecé a escribir este relato, esta pareja no aparecía en ningún fic. Me siento muy orgulloso por ello y me alegra haber sido una inspiración para algunas personas que han leído mi historia.  
****La cuarta es que todos los que me habéis leído en este fic leáis mis próximos trabajos y me deis vuestra sincera opinión del mismo porque, para mí, lo más importante es la gente que he conocido aquí. Podría dar mucho nombres pero todos aquellos con los que he mantenido una conservación, ya sea por chat o con voces, les apreció mucho. Incluso a los canadienses (pikminbiomaster ejem)  
****Creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.  
****Muchas gracias por todo. Sois los mejores.  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo.**


End file.
